The New A-Team part 1 and 2
by Facegirl
Summary: IT'S ALL GOOD!!!! TAKE A LOOK! Read it and review thanks. Enjoy!
1. The New A-Team. (Edited and Added)

With much help from "Murdock", this story has been grammatically corrected. There are also added lines. I hope that you enjoy this. Happy reading!!! ~Facegirl~ :)   
  
  
The New A-Team  
  
Chapter 1 - The Creation of the New A-Team  
  
  
The story opens up with four friends in a room at the 5th floor at the hospital, the mental ward, and they are listening to the radio.  
  
Radio: Yes, you heard it correctly. The A-Team has been declared dead. Not one person has seen or heard from them in almost a year.  
  
Athena: (sits down in her bed and puts her hands over her eyes.)  
  
Mandy: What's wrong, Murdock?  
  
Athena: Oh, Face. I don't believe that they are dead. They just CAN'T be dead!  
  
George: It's okay, Murdock. It's gonna be okay.  
  
Jason: Why do you guys keep doing that?  
  
Mandy: Doing what, B.A.?  
  
Jason: Shut up, fool! I am not B.A.!  
  
Mandy: (Stands up in front of him and points at him) Well, you sure do act like him.  
  
Jason: You two have been doing this since you where 17 years old. Aren't you getting a little tired of it?  
  
Mandy and Athena: Doing what?  
  
Nurse: (enters the room) Sorry, but visiting hours are over.  
  
Athena: Helen, can I have two more minutes with Face?  
  
Helen: Okay, but just two. (leaves)  
  
George: We'll wait for you in the van, Face.  
  
Athena: Night, Colonel. Night, Sergeant.  
  
George: Night, Captain.  
  
Jason: Good night, Athena.  
  
Mandy: What's up, Captain?  
  
Athena: Lieutenant, do you think that you can talk Hannibal and B.A. into making a new A-Team?  
  
Mandy: What?  
  
Athena: Look, we can paint the van the same colors and go look for them.  
  
Mandy: Do you know how hard it is to look for someone?  
  
Athena: Come on, Facegirl! You can finally show off all those conning talents and break me out of here.  
  
Mandy: Murdock! I can't do that!  
  
Athena: What? Too illegal for you?  
  
Mandy: No, it's just the process of thinking of a plan, and acting to break you out.  
  
Athena: You're Face, you'll think of something.  
  
Mandy: Okay, (smiling) I'll talk to Hannibal. If I can talk him into doing it, we can surely talk B.A. into doing it.  
  
Athena: Thanks, Face.  
  
Mandy: (turns to leave, walks to the door, and turns off the light) Night, Murdock.  
  
Athena: Night.  
  
Mandy leaves the hospital and gets in the van. They drive off.  
  
A few minutes later they reach Mandy's house.  
  
Jason: Night, Mandy.  
  
Mandy: Night... (Jason gives her a look that says 'Be careful what you say') Jason. Hannibal, can I have a word with you?  
  
George: (He has no problem being called Hannibal.) Sure. Jason, why don't you go home? I can walk.  
  
Jason: Okay. Night, guys. (He leaves.)  
  
George: What's on your mind, Mandy?  
  
Mandy: Here, take a seat. (She sat on the patio swing.)  
  
George: Where do you want me to take it?  
  
Mandy: Ha ha, very funny, George.   
  
George: (He sat down next to her.) Wow, you don't call me George unless it's really important.  
  
Mandy: Well, it is. (She paused.) Well, Murdock had this really good idea and I think that you'll go for it, but I'm not sure about Jason.  
  
George: Go on. Tell me.  
  
Mandy: Well, Murdock and I want to create the new A-Team.  
  
George: What? (He started to laugh, thinking that she was lightening the mood before she threw the big bomb on him.)  
  
Mandy: Come on Hannibal. I'm not joking!!  
  
George: Oh! (he stopped laughing instantly) I thought you were just lightening up the mood so the news wouldn't drop on me like a bomb.  
  
Mandy: Oh. No, that was the "big bomb". What do you say?  
  
George: And what are we to do when we create it?  
  
Mandy: We are going find the real A-Team.  
  
George: You know what? Even though it sounds like a crazy idea, I love it. Cool, me the head of the new A-team. (He started to smile.)   
  
Mandy: Don't get too excited. We definitely need a B.A. and Jason is the only B.A. that we know. We also need the van.  
  
George: Hey, don't worry. We can talk him into doing it. Come on. (and he stood up)  
  
Mandy: Where are we going?  
  
George: We are going to go talk to B.A.  
  
Mandy: Now? It's kinda late, don't you think?  
  
George: Nah! Come on. We have to stop at the store on the way.  
  
Mandy: (Got up.) Okay, let's go.  
  
They walked off.   
  
Soon, they reached the store. George ran in. About five minutes later he came back out and put a bag in his inside coat pocket.  
  
Mandy: What did you get?  
  
George: You'll find out. All in due time. Come on. (They walked on.)  
  
Ten minutes later they came to an apartment building.  
They saw the van and Jason was under it.  
  
George: Jason?  
  
Jason: Oh hey, George. Hi Mandy. What's going on?  
  
George: We need to tell you something.  
  
Jason: (He stood up.) Sure what's up.  
  
George: Go on Face. Tell him.  
  
Mandy: Hannibal, Murdock, you and I are going to create the new A-team.  
  
Jason: What!? You're not going to ask me? You are just going to tell me?  
  
Mandy: Okay. B.A. Will you please join us?  
  
Jason: No!  
  
George: Now Sergeant. This is not an question, this is an order, and as I'm the colonel, you must obey.  
  
Jason: What is wrong with you? You aren't really Hannibal Smith!  
  
Mandy: Come on, B.A. We want to save the A-team and do some good for the world.  
  
Jason: And what are we going to use for transportation? Do you know how much money it's going to cost to get a car? Or, Face, are you thinking about scamming one? (Jason said laughing at this thought.)  
  
Mandy: (She laughed a mocking laugh.) No. We don't need to buy or scam anything. We paint your van and we use that.  
  
Jason: What? You ain't going nowhere near my van!!  
  
George: Ain't ain't a word.  
  
Mandy: Come on B.A., you get to meet the real B.A.  
  
Jason: That ain't my name fool.  
  
George: Come on Jason, this will be a perfect opportunity to be able to smash some heads together.  
  
Jason: (Giving in) All right. But if anything happens to my van you guys are gonna pay!!!  
  
Mandy: Fine.  
  
George: I love it when a plan comes together!  
  
Jason and Mandy turned around to see George with black gloves on and a cigar in his mouth.  
  
Mandy laughed and looked at Jason.  
  
Jason and Mandy: He's on the Jazz!!  
  
Jason: Okay what's next?  
  
George: (removing the cigar from his mouth) We get the van ready. B.A. you work on getting the inside ready, while Face and I start painting.  
  
Jason: Yes, Colonel!  
  
A few hours later Mandy and George finish painting.  
  
Mandy: (yawning) What's next?  
  
George: Go home, get some rest, 'cause in the morning, you're breaking Murdock out of the hospital.  
  
Mandy: (suddenly wide awake) What? How am I supposed to do that?  
  
George: Hey come on, you're Face. You'll think of something. (and he walked into the van to help Jason finish up)  
  
Mandy: That's what everyone's telling me today.  
  
  
Chapter 2 - Breaking Murdock out  
  
Mandy: (pacing back and forth) Okay how about this? (she puts on a white overcoat and grabs a clipboard from on top of a cabinet) Hi. I am Dr. Yanish (she spoke with a British accent). I am here to bring a Miss Murdock to England with me to... (she was interrupted by Hannibal's laughter. She slams the clipboard onto the cabinet) What!? I asked you to help me, not insult me!  
  
George: I am sorry, but Yanish, I think, is Russian, not British!  
  
Mandy: Oh.   
  
George: Anyway no.  
  
Mandy: Why not?  
  
George: That's a Templeton Peck original. Think of your own ideas.  
  
Mandy: Fine!!!! (she hits the cabinet and the clipboard fell behind the cabinet) Great!! Hannibal, can you help me out here?  
  
George: All right get the other side. (she did and they tried to pull the cabinet out together, but it didn't work, it was a REALLY BIG cabinet)  
  
Mandy: (Let go of her side) B.A.!!  
  
Jason: What, Face?  
  
Mandy: Can you please help us out here? My clipboard fell behind here.  
  
Jason: Sure. (He grabs hold of the cabinet and very easily moves it.)  
  
Mandy: (grabs the clipboard) Thanks.  
  
Jason: Sure.  
  
George and Jason started to talk and Mandy thought of a good idea.  
  
Mandy: Hannibal! I got it! (He turns around and Mandy runs over to them.) Nurse! Nurse! I need my sister Murdock now!  
  
George: (playing around) What is it?  
  
Mandy: Our mother is dying!!  
  
George: (Puts his gloves on and a cigar in his mouth.) Perfect, Face! Perfect!  
  
Mandy: Good! Now I still need a disguise. The nurses know me and they know that Murdock is not my sister.  
  
George: You know, I am not supposed to be helping you out here.  
  
Mandy: Come on, Hannibal. This is my first time doing this!  
  
George: Okay. Make-up! (he shouts)  
  
  
Later that day  
  
Mandy has on a short brown wig, tons of make-up, and big thick glasses. No one could tell that she was Mandy Deck.  
  
Mandy: (runs to the front desk of the hospital) Nurse! Nurse!  
  
Nurse: How can I help you?  
  
Mandy: (puts up her finger, she needs to catch her breath) I need my sister.  
  
Nurse: What is your sister's name?  
  
Mandy: You probably know her by the name 'Murdock'.  
  
Nurse: Oh yes. Now, why do you need her?  
  
Mandy: I need her released right now! Our mother is on her deathbed and she wants all of her daughters there!  
  
Nurse: Of course! Ms......  
  
Mandy: Nancy. Just call me Nancy.  
  
Nurse: I need you to fill out some of these forms and you can take her.  
  
Mandy: Sure. (she made a mistake and signed it Mandy Deck instead of Nancy Hills)  
  
Nurse: She is in room 526.  
  
Mandy: Thank you. (and she ran to the room)  
  
When she got there Murdock was playing with a slinky.  
  
Mandy: Hey Murdock!!  
  
Athena: Oooooooooooo!!!!!! Look at the pretty COLORS!!! OOOoooooooooo!!!! FUNNNN!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mandy: Murdock! I am breaking you out of here! (Mandy throws Athena's jacket at her.) Let's go!  
  
Athena: Fine! Be that way, Face!  
  
Mandy: Now mother is dying and we are going to see her. I am your sister Nancy.  
  
Athena: Got it! (she and Mandy leave the room)  
  
Nurse #2, a young man: Can I ask you what you are doing with Athena?  
  
Mandy: This is my sister and our mother is dying and is asking for all of her daughters to be there.  
  
Nurse #2: I am sorry.  
  
Athena: Oh no!! I forgot Billy!!  
  
Mandy: You can get Billy later.  
  
Nurse #2: Oh Nancy. There is no Billy.  
  
Athena: WHAT!!!! NO!!!!! BILLY!!!!!!!  
  
Mandy: Thank you so much! I don't think that I'll get her to stop screaming tonight.  
  
Nurse #2: I am sorry.  
  
Mandy: Well, you should be!!  
  
Nurse #1 approaches: Excuse me! You aren't Nancy! You're Mandy!  
  
Mandy: Oh no! Murdock RUN!!!   
  
Nurse #1: Phillip, stop them. She is breaking Murdock out!  
  
Nurse #2 runs after them: STOP!!!!!!  
  
Of course, neither Mandy nor Athena stopped running, but only ran faster.  
They soon got outside and saw the van sitting out there with the side door open.  
  
Mandy: Get in the van! (Athena doesn't just get into the van, she DIVES into it. Mandy jumps in.) B.A. move it!!!! (B.A. hits the pedal and speeds off, just as Phillip gets outside)  
  
  
Inside the Van  
  
George: Welcome to the new A-Team, Murdock.  
  
Athena: Nice job, Face! You got them to do it! Hey B.A!   
  
Jason: Crazy girl!  
  
George: What do we do next?  
  
Jason, Athena, and Mandy all shrug their shoulders and say: I don't know.  
  
Mandy: You're the colonel, Colonel.   
  
Just then the phone rings.  
  
George: B.A., I thought that you changed the number.  
  
Jason: Hannibal, I did.  
  
George: Then who would be calling?  
  
Jason: I don't know.  
  
Mandy: Somebody answer it! (No one moves, so she answers it.) Hello? Oh my gosh........  
  
  
Chapter 3 - The Phone Call  
  
  
Mandy: (answers the phone) Hello?  
  
Caller: We have information for you on the whereabouts of the A-Team.  
  
Mandy: Oh my gosh!!  
  
George: What is it?  
  
Mandy: (puts up her finger) Pad and pencil now! (into the receiver) How do you know that we need that kind of information?  
  
Other person: We have eyes and ears everywhere.  
  
Mandy: How do we know that you aren't just setting us up?  
  
Other person: Come on, the A-Team would take any chance to get a lead on their mission.  
  
Mandy: Who said that we are the A-team?  
  
Other person: Like I said, we have eyes and ears everywhere.  
  
Mandy: Okay. Where do you want to meet?  
  
Other person: D.C., at the Reflecting Pool in front of the Lincoln Memorial at 5:00 p.m. tomorrow night. We will contact you by saying 'Have you gone to the Washington Monument yet?' and you respond 'No, we are going to the Jefferson Memorial first' and only bring the other girl, or no help. (click)  
  
Mandy: Hello? Hello?!  
  
Athena: What is it Face?  
  
Mandy: He hung up on me.  
  
Jason: Who?  
  
Mandy: This guy on the phone claims that he has some information for us on the whereabouts of the A-Team.  
  
Jason: How did he know that we are looking for them?  
  
Mandy: He said that he had eyes and ears everywhere. He wants Murdock and me to meet him at the reflecting pool in front of the Lincoln Memorial at 5:00 p.m. tomorrow night.  
  
George: What?  
  
Mandy: In front of the reflecting pool.....  
  
George: (interrupting) No, about who is going?  
  
Mandy: He wants to meet Murdock and me ONLY.  
  
George: No.  
  
Mandy: He won't give us the information then.  
  
Jason: He said 'NO' Facegirl!  
  
Mandy: Hannibal, the real Hannibal wouldn't give Face this much trouble.  
  
George: Yes, but Templeton Peck was a guy.  
  
Mandy: Is. (she corrected him) And Mandy Deck is a girl and if I had to I could fight as well as he does.  
  
George: (to Jason) And that's what scares me. (To Mandy) Okay! Okay! But B.A. and I will be sticking close to you two and putting wires on you, so that we can hear you.  
  
Mandy: Wires?  
  
Athena: Where did you get them, Hannibal? At the nearby A-Team store?  
  
George: No, I have my ways. Plus it helps to know people in higher places.  
  
Athena: Well, back to the phone call, did he say anything else?  
  
Mandy: Oh yeah. (She looks at the pad of paper.) He will contact us by saying, 'Have you gone to the Washington Monument yet?' and I will respond 'No, we are going to go to the Jefferson Memorial first.'   
  
George: (Turning around in his seat) We'll be in D.C. in a few hours. Just sit back and relax.  
  
Athena took out her slinky and started playing with it: Slinky! Slinky! Fun!!!  
  
Mandy closed her eyes and thought to herself: I wonder who our mystery man is.  
  
  
Chapter 4 - The Meeting!  
  
  
Jason and Athena are pacing back and forth and looking really impatient about something.  
  
Athena: Where is Face?? She said she'd be back by 3:30. It's almost four!   
  
Jason: Hannibal, where did she go?  
  
George: Like I said, she saw something that she would like to go and have a closer look at. She will be back any minute!  
  
HONK! HONK! HONK!  
  
Everyone turns around and sees a nice silver corvette with the top off. The car stops and Mandy stands up in the car.  
  
George: Mandy! Where did you get that car?  
  
Athena: Did you scam it? (Mandy jumped out of the car, smiled, and nodded.) Facegirl!!! Nice job!   
  
Mandy: Thank you.  
  
George: You scammed this car?  
  
Mandy: Of course.  
  
Jason: Face! What? Why?  
  
Mandy: I guess all we are missing is where and when? Come on guys. I'll bring it back as soon as the mission is over. I just though 'Hey, cool big mission equals cool looking car.'  
  
Athena: Face, tell me how you scammed the car. You gotta tell me!!  
  
Mandy: Yeah. Maybe when you get older.  
  
George: Come on, Face, I have to wire you. (Mandy walks towards George.)  
  
Athena walks toward Mandy: Hey I'm older then you! (Mandy just ignored her)  
  
  
  
4:50p.m.  
  
Mandy parks the car in front of the Lincoln Memorial and she and Athena walk over to the reflecting pool.  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
The van is parked a few blocks away, so as not to look too suspicious. George places an earpiece in his ear and is ready to listen.  
  
  
Mandy sits down on the grass in front of the reflecting pool and just looks at her reflection, while Athena is playing with her slinky, but keeping quiet to make sure not to attract too much attention to herself.  
  
  
5:01p.m.  
  
Mandy looks at her watch and notices that it's already 5:01: Well, I guess that they aren't going to show. I knew that they were just foolin'.  
  
An older looking man with white hair, a mustache, and glasses stands behind to the side of Mandy: Have you gone to the Washington Monument yet?  
  
Mandy: No, we are going to the Jefferson Memorial first.   
  
  
In the van......  
  
George: B.A., they made contact.  
  
  
Back......  
  
Mandy was about to turn around when he said: No, don't turn around. It won't be good if people know that we are talking. We could be being watched. We have to wait for a few minutes until my partner gets here.  
  
Mandy: Why wasn't I notified that there was going to be more than one?   
  
Man: Because I decided not to tell you.  
  
  
In the van.....  
  
George: He's got a second guy coming in.   
  
Jason: You think they'll get into trouble?  
  
George: I don't think so, but just in case, move up a block.  
  
Jason did so.  
  
  
Back.......  
  
Mandy: Fine! Murdock, get over here! (Athena was wandering away. She ran back when she heard Mandy call her.)  
  
Athena: What is it, Facegirl?  
  
Mandy: Okay, don't turn around, but if you look in the pool you can see an older guy.  
  
Athena: Yeah.  
  
Mandy: Well, he's got the information that we are looking for.  
  
Athena: What are we waiting for?  
  
Mandy: His partner.  
  
Athena: Oh. (and she started to play with her slinky again and wander away)  
  
Mandy: Murdock! Stay here! (Athena walked back whimpering.)  
  
  
Meanwhile........  
  
Two men dressed in black suits, with black sunglasses, and talking behind some newspapers, (talk about suspicious!) were sitting on a bench somewhere near Mandy, Athena, and the man.  
  
Guy in black suit #1: Okay Mark. That is Peck and Murdock over there.  
  
Mark: But Bruce, aren't Peck and Murdock males, or at least older than that?  
  
Bruce: Mark, that's what I thought, but they call each other Murdock and Face.  
  
Mark: So, when do we make our move?  
  
Bruce: Soon, Mark, soon, but remember, we can't hurt them, just kidnap them.  
  
Mark: Gotcha.  
  
  
Back......  
  
Soon Mandy could see another man walk up to the other older man in the Reflecting Pool. They started to talk.  
  
Man: Okay. Are you ready to talk?  
  
Mandy she turns around: Yes.  
  
Both men together: No!  
  
Mandy: I don't care. I like to look at people when I talk to them. This way I can't be surprised when they pull a gun on me.  
  
Man #1 (the man that first talked): We are not here to kidnap you! We are here to help you.  
  
  
In the van.....  
  
George: Okay. Good. They're safe. Nothing bad is going on.  
  
Jason: You shouldn't have said that.  
  
George: Don't worry. (and he pulls out a cigar)  
  
  
Meanwhile......  
  
Bruce: Okay. Now, Mark!  
  
Mark: I'll get Murdock, you get Face.  
  
Bruce: Okay.  
  
They started to walk slowly, but when they got closer they started to run and they got their guns ready.  
  
  
Back......  
  
Mandy: Fine. Please help us.  
  
Man #2: What is your name?  
  
Mandy: This is.... OOOFFFFF (Bruce jumped on top of Mandy and pushed her down, while Mark jumped onto Athena.)  
  
Athena didn't wait. As soon as she got a chance, she punched Mark right in the face and he was out cold. Man #2 helped her up and made sure that she was okay.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Mandy got a few good punches in, but Bruce was apparently stronger then Mark and so Man #1 stepped in. Man #1 punched Bruce in the stomach. He doubled over in pain. Man #1 then kicked him in the head and knocked him out. He walked over to Mandy and helped her up.  
  
  
Meanwhile in the van.....  
  
As soon as George heard Mandy go down: B.A. move it, they're in trouble!!  
  
Jason hit the gas and they went flying.  
  
  
Back.....  
  
Mandy: Come on! Let's go before they get up. (Mandy helped Man #1 to her car.) Get in!   
  
Man #1: What about the others?  
  
Mandy: (not really listening to him) Murdock! I see Hannibal and B.A. coming! Go into the van. We'll meet at the spot.  
  
Athena: Gotcha!  
  
Mandy got into the 'vette': Are you okay?  
  
Man #1: Yeah. How about you?  
  
Mandy: Me? He didn't touch me. He tried to tie my hands down.  
  
Man #1: Oh. What is your name?  
  
Mandy: The name is Mandy Deck.  
  
Man #1: Deck? Like short for Decker?   
  
Mandy: No! Deck! As in 'porch on the back of the house'.  
  
Man #1: Oh.  
  
Mandy: They call me Facegirl though, or Face. (A tiny smile appeared on his face.) What is yours?  
  
Man #1: Um.....  
  
  
Chapter 5 - Talking in the Vette.  
  
  
Mandy: That is a very interesting name. Um.  
  
Man #1: (laughed) No. I was wondering if I could trust you with my real name. Just call me Ace.  
  
Mandy: Ace, like as in the deck of cards?  
  
Ace: No. Ace like the guy from the Love Boat.  
  
Mandy: Okay. (She finally got a good look at him and stared.)  
  
Ace: What?  
  
Mandy: You look so familiar to me.  
  
Ace: Oh, no, we never met before.  
  
Mandy: No, I know that, but it's like I saw your picture one too many times.  
  
Ace: Oh, I just have one of those faces, I guess.  
  
Mandy: I guess so. So what kind of information do you have for us?  
  
Ace: Well, let's wait until we meet with the rest of your friends.  
  
Mandy: Ok.  
  
Ace: So, why do they call you Face?  
  
Mandy: Oh, it's sorta strange and I don't really want to scare you.  
  
Ace: No, tell me. Why is your name Face?  
  
Mandy: Well first of all when I was younger I never really liked the news, or read the real stuff in the newspaper, so I never knew about the A-Team until my friend Athena told me about them. I thought that it was really cool so we kept up with the news and we actually made a scrapbook of it, with pictures and newspaper articles.   
  
Ace: Well, that is interesting, but you still didn't answer my question. Why is your name Face?  
  
Mandy: Well, I was still immature at that time, still am, but my friend Athena was, how can I put it? She was nuts.  
  
Face: So what is she now?  
  
Mandy: She's been promoted to condiments.  
  
Face: Oh.  
  
Mandy: Anyway, so she compared herself to Murdock, and so I just started calling her Murdock.  
  
Ace: So, let me get this straight. You go by how you act?  
  
Mandy: My friend Jason is just like B.A., always yelling at Murdock, and he's so strong. My friend George is just like Hannibal, always coming up with great ideas and always acting like a leader.  
  
Ace: And you? Are you like a con artist, or a scammer, or a manly girl?  
  
Mandy: (Laughed at the last comment,) Manly girl. Peck was anything but a manly man.  
  
Ace: What? What?! What!  
  
Mandy: Sure, he complained about everything, every little cut and bruise. (Ace opened his mouth to say something, but Mandy continued.) As for being a con artist, yes I am. A scammer, yes. I had to break Athena out of the hospital and I almost did it without being caught, but I'll learn and maybe one day I'll be as good as Templeton Peck. (At that Ace smiled.) I scammed this car, just before I met you and your friend.  
  
Ace: Oh. By the way how do you know so much about the A-Team? I mean I don't really think that they would put that Murdock is crazy, or as you would say, Faceman complaining about everything in the newspaper.  
  
Mandy: Oh no, um... (faltering while she thought of a good excuse) let me see if I can get this correct. My second cousin's friend's boyfriend's cousin's friend's father hired the A-Team. And the friend told the cousin who told the boyfriend, who told the friend, who told my cousin and my cousin told me and I told all of my friends.  
  
Ace: Wow! Now that was complicated. (Mandy pulled over to the side.) Hey Face, what are we doing at the Washington Monument? (Mandy smiled) What?  
  
Mandy: I love being called Face.  
  
Ace: What, did you have an obsession with him or something?  
  
Mandy: (looking shocked) What? Excuse me? Are you a nut or something! He's like 60 years old.  
  
Ace: He is not! He's probably only 50, maybe a little older.  
  
Mandy: He's still old.  
  
Ace: Are you saying that he's not cute?  
  
Mandy: No, I'm not saying that. (realizing what she is saying) Why are we talking about this? And why I'm I telling you?  
  
Ace: (Thinking for a second) I don't know.  
  
Mandy: Well, anyway. We are waiting for the rest, and here they come. (She gets out of the car.) Hey guys!  
  
Athena: Did he give you any information?  
  
Mandy: Not yet.  
  
George: Then bring him along. Let's go.  
  
Mandy: Let's go, Ace.  
  
Ace: What about your car?   
  
Mandy: I'll call and have someone pick it up. Now get in the van. (Ace did so). Ace, this is Murdock.  
  
Athena: Hi!  
  
Mandy: Hannibal.   
  
George: Hi. (Turned around and reached his hand out. Ace shook it).  
  
  
Mandy: And that is B.A. (He didn't say anything) Now who is your friend?  
  
Ace: This is Murphy.  
  
George: Are you ready to give us the information that we are looking for?  
  
Ace: Yeah. Well let's start at the beginning. One day.......  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 - The Information  
  
  
Ace: One day, I was just minding my own business when this handsome young man came up to me and told me that he needed help.  
  
Mandy: (to George) I can only assume that it was Face. (Ace smiled. To Ace) And what did you say Ace?  
  
Ace: I didn't believe him at first. I mean what was I supposed to do?  
  
George: Go on, Ace.  
  
Ace: Well, when I saw these men were running toward us the man looked awfully scared.  
  
Mandy: Definitely Faceman.  
  
Ace: (not too happy) Can I continue??  
  
Mandy: Go ahead.   
  
Ace: Well, before he ran away he told me to find some help and to help rescue his friends in Los Angles, in an old warehouse that is supposed to be torn down soon.  
  
Jason: Thanks for the information.  
  
George: (removing the cigar from his mouth) Wait a minute. How did you know about us?  
  
Ace: How did we know about you guys?  
  
Mandy: That is what he just asked you.  
  
Ace: Well, to tell you the honest truth, it was Murphy here who found you guys.  
  
Murphy: That's right. (he looked a little confused, and Mandy could sense it) Um... Well you see I have a friend that stays at the hospital that Athena....  
  
Athena: Murdock.  
  
Murphy: What? (like simply answering a question)  
  
Athena: That's my name. Murdock.  
  
Murphy: Oh that's right. Well, anyway, the night that Athe.. Murdock told Face about wanting to make the A-Team, I was visiting him and we managed to overhear you two. And then Ace found out about the phone number. He lives around B.A. and heard you guys discussing it.  
  
Mandy: (Not believing one bit of it) Then why did we have to meet in D.C.?  
  
Ace: Uh... I know someone down here that can fly us to Los Angeles for free.  
  
Jason: I ain't flying!   
  
George: Face?  
  
Ace and Mandy together: Yes?  
  
Mandy: He said Face, not Ace.  
  
Ace: (looking confused) What? Oh yeah.  
  
Mandy: (she didn't believe a word he said) Yeah Hannibal.  
  
George: Can I use your lighter? I misplaced mine.  
  
Mandy: Sure, here you go.  
  
Ace: You don't smoke. Do you?  
  
Mandy: No.  
  
Ace: Then what are you doing with a lighter.  
  
Mandy: Just in case something like this ever occurred. Why?  
  
Ace: Because Faceman does.  
  
Mandy: Just because Templeton does something, does not mean that I'm going to.  
  
Ace: But you do. You scam, you con.  
  
Mandy: (Ignoring him, she thought of something, shook her head and silently laughed at the idea, but just in case) Murdock?  
  
Athena: Yeah?  
  
Mandy: What are you gonna do with Billy, now that he's gone?  
  
Athena: NO!!! Not BILLY!!!!!!!  
  
Murphy: Who is Billy?  
  
Mandy: Billy was her invisible dog.  
  
Murphy started to cry a little too. Ace covered his mouth so that he wouldn't scream.  
  
Mandy: What's wrong, Murphy?  
  
Ace: He used to have a dog named Billy.  
  
Mandy: (thought) I knew it!!  
  
Mandy then whispered in Athena's ear: Murdock. Billy isn't really gone. He's just sick. He'll get better. I just said that to check something out.   
  
Athena smiled and Ace wondered to himself: What did Mandy tell her?  
  
Mandy: Oh Ace?  
  
Ace: Yeah?  
  
Mandy: You have something on your mustache.  
  
Ace: Where?  
  
Mandy: Here. (She grabbed a hold of one side of one side of the mustache and pulled.)  
  
Ace: OWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jason slammed on the breaks and he and George turned around.  
  
Mandy: I knew it! (She pulled the wig off of his head too, and revealed dirty blond hair.) Templeton Peck I presume.  
  
George: (with a cigar in his mouth) I love it when a plan comes together!  
  
Templeton and Murphy are shocked and their mouths are hanging open.  
  
  
Chapter 7 - Going to Breakfast.  
  
  
Mandy: (Even though she felt a little bad for what she was telling "Ace" all about Templeton Peck, and how complainy he is, she still had enough courage to talk.) Okay, Mr. Peck, why don't you and Mr. Murdock here tell us everything.  
  
Faceman: Face, Mr. Peck, really! I am not that old. I told you that before. (He said that last sentence in a mocking tone. Mandy got so mad at that, that she couldn't really hid her anger.) Anyway, (getting all serious again) it's a long story, so why don't we go and get something to eat?  
  
Athena: Sounds good to me. Hannibal?  
  
Hannibal: Let's go.  
  
Faceman: Perfect! I know of a nice place just a little while from here and you don't have to worry about paying for a thing. I've got a friend down there that owes me one.  
  
Mandy: (Letting her anger out and saying under her breath.) Yeah, a girlfriend.  
  
Face: I heard that.  
  
Mandy: Heard what? I said nothing?  
  
Face: Sure, you're just jealous.   
  
Mandy: I am not jealous over a guy whose 65 years old!!  
  
Face: I am not 65!! (and then they start fighting)  
  
George: Face. (no response) Facegirl! (still no response) FACES!!!!!!  
  
Face and Mandy: What is it, Hannibal!  
  
George: We are going to have to work together and it would be good if you two stop yelling and start being friends.  
  
Mandy: Sorry, Face. It's just that it gets me mad when someone mocks me or insults me.  
  
Faceman: Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'll remember that next time. Oh B.A., turn here.  
  
B.A. did and, they saw a nice little diner. Parking, they stepped out of the van.   
  
Face and George stepped out of the van last and Face grabbed George's arm: Hannibal, is she always like that?  
  
George: Consider yourself lucky. She could have gotten awfully worse and believe me, I've seen it. Come on, let's go. (He and George walked into the restaurant.)  
  
When they got there Face's friend saw him first.  
  
Friend: Faceman! What are you doing here?  
  
Face: Billy! Nice to see you! (They shook hands.) Remember how you said that if I ever needed anything, all I had to do was ask?  
  
Billy: Yeah? What do you need Faceman?  
  
Face: We're hungry. And we need a table in the back room.  
  
Billy: Sure. (He grabbed 6 menus and lead them to the back of the restaurant.)  
  
Mandy: (looking at Face) Sorry.  
  
Face: No problem.  
  
Billy: (Once he reached the table) Don't I get an introduction?  
  
Face: (George opened his mouth to say something, but Face beat him to the punch line) This is Johnny Jones (pointed to George), this is Harry West (pointed to Jason), this is Alice Dot (pointed to Athena), and this is Paige Madison (and he pointed to Mandy). And of course you remember Murdock.  
  
Billy: Ah yes. (Murdock shook his hand quickly and sat down.)  
  
Face: Everyone, this is my friend Billy.  
  
Everyone: Hi.  
  
Billy: (smiled) I'll be back in about ten minutes to take your orders. (and he left)  
  
Face: Murdock, check under the table. Face, check under all the seats. Hannibal, look in the plants. Murdock and B.A. look everywhere else.  
  
Mandy: And what are we looking for?  
  
Face: Any kind of device that could be a bug.  
  
Mandy: Oh.   
  
After 5 minutes of searching they came up empty-handed.  
  
Mandy ran to see if anyone was coming and, sure enough, Billy was coming.  
  
Mandy: (in a low whisper) Billy is coming.  
  
Face: Quick sit down and look normal.  
  
They all ran to sit down.   
  
Athena: (picked up her glass) Really? (trying her hardest to act normal) That is so funny, Murdock! (and forced a laugh out. Everyone got the idea and started to do the same.)  
  
Billy came in: Ready?   
  
Face: No, give us about 20 minutes.  
  
Billy: Ok (and left).  
  
George: Why do I have a funny feeling that you don't trust him?  
  
Face: Now, Hannibal, why would you say that?  
  
George: I don't know, maybe because we were just searching for a bug and my name is not Johnny.  
  
Jason: Yeah. I thought he was your friend. Why would you be afraid to tell him what are our real names are?  
  
Face: If he ever found out that you were the new A-Team looking for the rest and if he is working for the bad guys then you would all be in big trouble very fast. Yes, maybe he is a friend. Now that doesn't mean that I have to trust him.  
  
Mandy: Then why did you trust us?  
  
Murdock: Because we know all about you and Murdock.  
  
Mandy and Athena: What?  
  
Murdock: Yeah we know everything.  
  
Mandy: You have been spying on us? (She turned to Face.)  
  
Face: Yeah, sorta.  
  
Mandy: Then why didn't you 'yeah, sorta' spy on George and Jason?  
  
Murdock: Because.....  
  
Mandy: Sorry, Murdock, but I was asking Face.  
  
Face: Murdock was answering all fine and dandy.  
  
Mandy: I asked you!  
  
Face: (remembering what George said about how Mandy could get worse than what he last saw he asked to himself, 'Why me?') Well because you were the only two that actually played A-Team.  
  
Mandy: What?!  
  
Face: You know, being called Face and Murdock and acting like us.  
  
Athena: What about Hannibal?  
  
Murdock: We couldn't find him and we also thought that if Jason didn't like to play A-Team, neither would George.  
  
Mandy: But why did you spy on us?  
  
Face: Well we didn't really spy on you, we spied on the two of you, only when you guys were talking about A-Team.  
  
Mandy: But still, how did you find out about us??  
  
Face: Murdock really does have a friend that was next door to Athena, and about six months ago when Athena first came into the hospital, we heard you guys yelling at each other.   
  
Murdock: Yes like this "FACE!" "MURDOCK!!" "LIEUTENANT" "CAPTAIN" and so on and so fourth.   
  
Mandy and Athena started to laugh.  
  
Mandy: (becoming really serious again) And so how did you know about everything else?  
  
Face: When we heard that, we went into Athena's room that night....  
  
(Flashback)  
  
You can hear Face's voice: It was January 12, and Murdock and I snuck into Athena's room.  
  
(in flashback) Murdock: Face, she's going to wake up.  
  
Face: If you don't stop talking, then she will.  
  
(Too late) Murdock saw Athena wake up, get out of bed, and walk over to them.  
  
Athena: Murdock? H.M. Murdock? Oh my goodness, what are you doing here?  
  
Face: Take care of her Murdock.  
  
Athena: No, don't kill me!  
  
Murdock giggles: Don't worry, we won't. This is a dream. You are having a dream.   
  
Athena: OH THIS IS SUCH A COOL DREAM!!  
  
Face: Quiet her down!  
  
Murdock: Here, take this. (He gave her a slinky!)  
  
Athena: Ah, cool! (She sat down on her bed and started to play with it.)  
  
Face: (finished planting the bug) We're done. Let's go.  
  
Murdock: Bye, Athena.   
  
Athena: Bye, guys.  
  
Athena then went back to sleep.   
  
In the morning when she woke up:  
  
Athena: That was one cool dream. (She saw the slinky on her bed.) Or was it?  
  
  
Back to the present...  
  
Athena: I remember that. I knew I saw you guys.  
  
Mandy: Oh, so that's how you got the slinky?  
  
Athena: Yeah, like duh, we just said that!  
  
Face: That is how we heard about the van and then we planted a bug there too. And that is how we found out about the creation of the new A-Team. Then about two weeks ago, Hannibal and B.A. were kidnapped.  
  
Mandy: Nice of you to bug Athena's room.  
  
Face: Hey look, it helped. If I never bugged her room or the van then we wouldn't be here.  
  
Athena: And then I would never have my special A-Team slinky.  
  
Jason: Talking about you being here tell us the story.  
  
Face: Well...  
  
  
Chapter 8 - The Real Information  
  
  
Face: Well, Murdock.....  
  
Athena and Murdock: Yes, Face? (and they both started to laugh so hard)  
  
Athena: (still laughing) Murdock, I think that he was talking to you.  
  
Murdock: (still laughing) Yeah, I think so. (then suddenly stopped laughing) Yeah Face, what's up?  
  
George: (before Face could answer) Wait a moment. (checks his pockets) Shoot. Face do you have an extra cigar?  
  
Face: Sure.  
  
Mandy: No, I don't have one. (they said that at the same time)  
  
George: (took it) We really have to change one of your names.  
  
Mandy and Face: What? Why?  
  
George: Because of that. I mean, yeah, at first it was a little funny, but now it's getting tiresome.  
  
Athena: Well, considering that Temp here is the original Face, why don't you keep the original name Face and Mandy can be Facegirl.  
  
Face: I like that idea.  
  
Mandy: I don't care. I just want to know how Murdock and especially you escaped from the clutches of the bad guys. (She said it in a mocking tone.)  
  
Face: Facegirl! Can we please stop the insults?  
  
Mandy: (pretending to think) Um... no.  
  
Murdock: Face, why don't you tell them the story? You are a better storyteller then I am.  
  
Face: All right! Well, a long time ago in a place not far from here......  
  
Murdock: Cut the fairy tale version Face and just tell them.  
  
Face: Okay. It was about seven months ago and we just found out that one of our archenemies was out of jail and looking for us.....  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Hannibal: (with cigar in his mouth) Face, Murdock, B.A. Harry the Hammer is out of jail (you could see on Face's face that he had a cold chill when he heard that word, "hammer") and is coming back to get revenge on us.  
  
Face: Come on, Hannibal, now how do you know that? Sure, he might have gotten out, but that doesn't mean that he is coming after us.  
  
Murdock: (chewing a piece of gum) You know Hannibal he is right. If we haven't got any proof that he is coming after us, then I don't think we need to worry.  
  
Hannibal: (taking the cigar out and taking a piece of paper out of his inside coat pocket and handing it to Face) Well, how about this?  
  
Face: (takes the paper and reads it out loud) "A-Team, I am finally out of prison and I am gonna come back for you! You can't run and you can't hide! I've got eyes all around! Harry the Hammer!" (Once again a cold chill ran through Face's body.) Okay. We.. we.. we.. have to get out of here. We have to leave. Find a safe house. Change names, the whole works! (and he ran to the van. Everyone followed him.)  
  
Murdock: Face!? Face?! (and he held him back)  
  
Face: What?!  
  
Murdock: Me first! (Pushed him out and got in. Face got in too and he shut the door.)  
  
Hannibal just looked at them and started to laugh.   
  
B.A.: This is not at all amusing, Hannibal. This is for real and they are acting like fools!!  
  
Hannibal: (paying no attention to B.A. and knocked on the van door)   
  
Murdock: (opened the door and said in a different voice) Sorry we are temporarily out of order, come back later. (and was shutting the door)   
  
Hannibal: (he grabbed the door, opened it) Captain? Lieutenant? Front and center NOW!   
  
Face and Murdock got out of the van and stood in front of Hannibal. B.A. joined them too.  
  
B.A.: What is the plan, Colonel?  
  
Hannibal: We set up a trap and get this guy!  
  
Face: No change of name?  
  
Hannibal: And no safe house.  
  
Murdock: What are we suppose to do?  
  
Hannibal: Wait until he makes contact with us.  
  
Face: That is not a good plan.  
  
Hannibal: Face, lets go to that new penthouse of yours that you so nicely scammed.  
  
Face: Fine. (and everyone got into the van)  
  
They soon reached Face's penthouse.  
  
Face: Now please, everyone, just be careful. This isn't even mine.  
  
Murdock: You gotta tell me how you scammed a place like this. You gotta, you gotta, you gotta!! (He was jumping up and down all over the place.)  
  
Face: Murdock! (Murdock stopped jumping up and down.) When you get older. (and he went into the other room)  
  
Murdock: Hey! I'm older then you! Face! Face! Faceman I said that I am older than you. (The next thing that happens is that Murdock is thrown across the room and you hear a door slam.)  
  
Murdock: (Got up, smoothed out his leather jacket) How rude! (he yelled at the closed door) Hey, who knew he was so strong.  
  
  
Very late at night  
  
Everyone hears scuffling.  
  
Everyone runs out of their rooms to see that Hannibal was gone.  
  
Murdock: Hannibal? Hannibal? Come on out Hannibal! (and he went around the penthouse looking for him)  
  
B.A.: I pity the fool!   
  
Face: Hey look! (and he found a piece of paper on the couch, picked it up, and read it to B.A.) "To the rest of the A-Team, One down and three to go! Don't worry about the Colonel here. He will be fine until I get all you guys together and then we'll see what you guys are really made of! The Hammer!" (This time a chill didn't run through him. He was too mad. This crazy nut had Hannibal and they had no clue where he was.)  
  
Murdock: Hannibal! Come on Hannibal! I am getting tired of looking for you! Come on out!  
  
Face: Murdock! Murdock!!!  
  
Murdock: Yeah, Faceman?  
  
Face: Hannibal is not hiding. He has been captured.  
  
Murdock: What?  
  
Face: Here. (Hands him the note.) What do we do now?  
  
Murdock: The next highest rank takes over. (They all look at him.) Don't look at me. I'm a nut. Let me rephrase that. The next highest rank that is not a nut takes over.  
  
B.A.: That's you Faceman.  
  
Face: I- I- I can't take over. I don't know what to do!  
  
B.A.: Face it's all up to you! You gotta lead us.  
  
Face: All right here's the plan. We stay up tonight to see when he comes and whomever he tries to take give him a fight, but let him take you, and we can follow you.  
  
B.A: Great plan, Lieutenant.  
  
Face: Thanks. Come we should get wired so we can contact each other.  
  
So they did so and all day long they got wired and drank enough caffeine that they would stay up for the next 5 days.  
  
  
That night.  
  
They all lay awake when Face heard scuffling in the living room. He ran to his door and looked out. Harry had B.A and had drugged him unconscious. And then he pulled the wire off.  
  
Face: (to himself) So much for communication.  
  
As soon as they left, Face ran into Murdock's room and woke him up.  
  
Face: (grabbing his car keys and leaving the room) I can't understand you. You had enough caffeine to stay up for the next 5 days and you fall asleep.  
  
Murdock: I'm not normal. (He said while running to the elevator and putting his leather jacket on.)  
  
Face: I could have told you that! (and the elevator doors closed)  
  
They got out to the garage just as Harry was leaving in his car.  
  
Face and Murdock waited a few seconds. Then they jumped into his vette and raced out of the garage.  
  
Murdock: Slow down. He is not supposed to think we are following him.  
  
Face: You're right. Just keep an eye on him and make sure you tell me where they are going so we don't get too far behind. (Face slowed down.)  
  
They followed him to the outside of L.A. to this old warehouse.  
  
Face parked the car far enough away that Harry wouldn't think anybody else was at the warehouse. They then snuck up to the warehouse and found a way in. They saw Harry and followed him quietly. Soon Harry stopped and threw B.A. into a cell.  
  
Harry: Here Hannibal, a friend for you. (Face and Murdock ran back outside.)  
  
Murdock: We know where they are! We have to go and get them!  
  
Face: Murdock, don't you see! He knows that we know where Hannibal and B.A. are.  
  
Murdock: What? How?  
  
Face: Harry is not an idiot. He knows we followed him. Look he won't kill them until we're all together. You know that. He wants us all together. We need to find help and then we can get them out.   
  
Murdock: Are you kidding me? We can't get the police to help.  
  
Face: We can get those girls and their friends to help us out.  
  
Murdock: You want a crazy girl and her friends to assist us?  
  
Face: Hey, you're crazy.  
  
Murdock: You have a point, let's get them.  
  
(back to the present)  
  
Mandy: Wow! What a story!  
  
Jason: So you were never kidnapped.  
  
Murdock: Yeah.  
  
George: So you never escaped?  
  
Face: Nope. Any other questions?  
  
Billy: Yeah, are you ready to order?  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9 - The Truth About Billy  
  
  
Everyone turned around with eyes wide open.  
  
Billy: What?  
  
Everyone grabbed a menu.  
  
Face: I'll have the pancake special.  
  
Mandy: I'll have some sunny side-up eggs with chocolate milk.  
  
George: Pancake special with some coffee.  
  
Murdock: Um... A piece of pizza, some chips, and a tall glass of root beer!  
  
Billy: It's breakfast, not lunch.  
  
Murdock: (gives Billy one of his crazy looks) I don't care! I want pizza!   
  
Billy: Okay.  
  
Jason: Pancakes with a tall glass of milk.  
  
Athena: Um..... Um......  
  
Mandy: (accidentally) Murdock, will you hurry up and decide!  
  
Murdock: (quickly thinking) Hey I did order! Alice needs to order, (looks at Billy) and they call me crazy! (Billy just smiles and nods his head.)  
  
Athena: Pop-tarts.  
  
Billy: I am sorry Alice, but we don't have Pop-tarts.  
  
Athena: Then get some! I want Pop-tarts! I need Pop-tarts! I have to have Pop-tarts! (And she started to go crazy.)  
  
Face: Billy, just get her some Pop-tarts so she doesn't get mad.  
  
Billy: Okay. Be back in a while.   
  
Athena: (calmly) I would like brown sugar cinnamon ones please. Thank you. (Billy smiles and leaves.)  
  
Face: How long has Billy been here?  
  
Athena: Billy was here all along.  
  
Face: What? Why didn't you tell me? I would have stopped my story.  
  
Athena: But Billy wanted to listen to the pretty story too. (Face just looks at her.) Didn't you, boy? (She started to play with her invisible doggie, and then Murdock started to too.)  
  
Face: (lets out a sigh of relief) No, I mean Billy the human.  
  
Murdock: Oh, he wasn't here for more than five minutes. I don't think he heard much of the story.  
  
Face: How do you know?  
  
Murdock: (he spoke in a different voice) I went to the powder room and.. (Mandy and Athena looked at him) Well, I had to powder my nose. (Mandy and Athena just laughed silently.) Well, and when I came back he wasn't there and that was about five minutes ago.  
  
Everyone: OOOOOHHHHHHH.  
  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Billy: (on the phone) Hi, boss. Hey, guess what? Face just came in.   
  
Boss: Good, did you bug them?  
  
Billy: Yeah I bugged the room all right! I placed it in the ceiling fan. What do you want me to do?   
  
Boss: Nothing.  
  
Billy: What do you mean nothing?  
  
Boss: Nothing.  
  
Billy: Are you gonna move them?  
  
Boss: No, I am going to set up a trap for them. This is perfect!!   
  
Billy: But they know everything!   
  
Boss: I know. (He hung up.)  
  
  
Chapter 10 - On Their Way  
  
  
Billy started to get everyone's breakfast all together. Right before he left, the phone rang.  
  
Billy: (picked up the phone) Billy's diner. Billy speaking.  
  
Harry: (apparently the "boss") You got any sodium fenedyene?  
  
Billy: Yeah, I got a little left. Why?  
  
Harry: I want you to put it in Murdock's food.  
  
Billy: Why?  
  
Harry: Think, you fool! They're going to have to fly here and Murdock is the one that flies. Drug him, he'll be out before they land, and they will crash!  
  
Billy: But I thought that you wanted the whole A-Team together.  
  
Harry: I want the whole A-Team dead!! And I decided that I might have some fun torturing these two over here. So just do it! (and he hung up)  
  
Billy went to the cabinet, took out the sodium fenedyene and put some onto Murdock's food. He then took the food out to Face and his friends.  
  
Billy entered the room: Breakfast is here!  
  
Athena: Food! Pop-tarts! YEA!!!  
  
Billy placed the food and drinks down in their appropriate places.  
  
Murdock took the piece of pizza and stuffed the whole thing in his mouth: (before he swallowed) I'm ready. You guys ready?  
  
Everyone looked at him.  
  
Murdock: What?  
  
Athena: He said (she shoved a whole Pop-tart in her mouth) 'I'm ready. You guys ready?' (She sounded just like he did, and once again no one could understand what was said.)  
  
Mandy: And what does that mean?  
  
Athena and Murdock chewed, swallowed quickly, and coughed and at the same time: Look, bubbles!! (Instead of laughing they just looked at each other.)  
  
Murdock: That's my line.  
  
Athena: No, it's mine.  
  
Jason: The crazy fools are fighting over whose line it is.  
  
George laughed.  
  
Mandy: (explaining) Once upon a time, when Athena was younger, she ate a small bar of soap, coughed, and bubbles came out of her mouth.  
  
Face: And how old were you?  
  
Athena: 24. (Face gave her a weird look, like she was crazier then she actually was.) What?  
  
Mandy: What about you, Murdock? What's your story for the "Look Bubbles" line?  
  
Murdock couldn't answer; he was having a coughing fit.  
  
Face: Back in 1982, we were hired to save this girl who was being forced to get married. Well we, all four of us, got in by pretending to be waiters and we made a cake of cardboard and shaving cream, and Murdock stuck his finger in it and ate it. Ah, the good old days. (He went back to his eating.)  
  
Athena: And you give me a weird look. He was older!   
  
They were soon finished and were driving to a nearby airport.  
  
Mandy: How are we going to get a plane?  
  
Face: Already taken care of.   
  
Mandy: You mean you already scammed one?  
  
Face: Yup.   
  
Mandy: Face, what are we going to do for transportation?  
  
Face: Oh, thanks for reminding me. (He pulled out a cell phone and called someone.) Adam? Hi! Templeton here. Remember how you said that if I ever needed any help that all I had to do was call? Well, I need something done. I need you to pick up two vehicles for us and have them transported to the L.A. airport. And it has to be there by tonight. Yes, tonight. I know that it is a little short notice. But I need it done. Okay there will be a silver Corvette, license 612-YME in front of the Washington Monument. And there will be a van at the airport here in Washington. It is black with a red stripe on it, license 911-U2U. Thanks.  
  
Mandy: You know, you are really something. (She said it with a smile.)   
  
Face: Thanks. I think.  
  
Mandy: No seriously. I get to drive my vette around a little longer before I have to give it back.  
  
Face: Sure, anytime.  
  
Athena: So, we are going to fly?!!  
  
Jason: NO!! We aren't going in a plane! I refuse to go in a plane!!   
  
Face took out a needle and a liquid out of his pocket and whispered to Mandy: We used it all the time on our B.A. One prick and he's out cold. (saying to everyone else) All we need is someone to pretend to be sick.  
  
Athena: OOOOOOOOOO!!! ME!! Please!! Me, Lieutenant!!! PLEASE!!!!  
  
Face: Ok B.A. you're it.  
  
Jason: I ain't gonna do it! Let the crazy girl do it.  
  
Murdock: But I am going to show the crazy girl how to fly.  
  
Athena: (That was it. After that she went off the handle.) OOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! I'm gonna fly!!! I am going to fly a plane!!  
  
Jason: This is my WORST nightmare! There is NO way that I am going to go up in a plane with TWO crazy people flying it! (They reached the airport and stopped. Face and Athena switched places. Face handed the needle to George and George looked at Face.)  
  
Mandy whispered to George: It's the same thing that they used on B.A. to knock him out. (George knew exactly what to do.)  
  
Face put some rubbing alcohol onto Jason's neck so that he didn't notice.  
  
Jason: Faceman, you are going to have to make up a new plan because I ain't going up! And there is no way you are going to change my mind!!!  
  
George: Of course not. (and he quickly pricked him with the needle. Jason was unconscious and his head hit the horn.)  
  
Murdock: Why do the B.A.s always fall on the horn?  
  
George: I don't know.  
  
George and Face got out of the van and carried Jason to the airport.   
  
When they reached the airport Face lead them to some lockers. They sat Jason on a chair. Face went to a locker and got out what looked like doctor gowns.  
  
Mandy: What are those for?  
  
Face: It's part of the disguise. (He gave one to everybody.)  
  
Mandy: Oh, too cool. (Everyone put their disguise on. Face's was different. It was a doctor's jacket. Mandy looked at him.)  
  
Face: What? Someone has to be the doctor. Come on. (He and George took hold of Jason once more and walked to one of the flight attendants. Everyone else just sat in the nice comfy chairs.) Excuse me, ma'am. My patient has passed out. I need a stretcher down here quick.  
  
Attendant: Of course. What is your name?  
  
Face: Dr. Thomas.  
  
Attendant: Are you the one who ordered the private jet?  
  
Face: Yes! Now quickly. I need a stretcher.   
  
Attendant: Yes, sir. (She got on the phone. She called for a stretcher and hung up.) They are on the way.  
  
Face: Thank you. (turns around) Nurse Murphy? Nurse Murphy?  
  
Mandy: (whispers) Murdock, he means you.  
  
Murdock: Oh. (got up and walked over to Face) Yes, Doctor?  
  
Face: Take Lothar here and bring him to those seats over there. The stretcher will be right there.  
  
Murdock: Yes, doctor. (took a hold of Jason and left)  
  
Face: So, what's your name?   
  
Attendant: Julie. (They started to make small talk.)  
  
Mandy: (She saw the stretcher coming.) I'll go get the doctor. (She walked over to Face.) Doctor?  
  
Face: Belinda, can't you see that I am talking to Julie?  
  
Mandy: Yes, Doctor, but the stretcher is coming. (Forgetting about what was going on, he gave her a confused look.) The stretcher. (still confused) The white bed thing where people are placed when they are unconscious.  
  
Face: (finally remembering) Oh, yes the stretcher.   
  
Mandy: (grabs a hold of Face and drags him away) Come on, Doctor.  
  
Face: (to Julie) Call me!  
  
  
Within the hour they were on the plane. Jason was sleeping comfortably in a passenger seat. Face strapped him down.  
  
Mandy: Why did you do that?  
  
Face: So he doesn't kill us if he comes to.  
  
Murdock and Athena were sitting in the front of the plane, while Face, George, and Mandy were sitting in the back. George and Face took cigars out from their inside pockets and lit them.  
  
Athena: (plugged her nose with her fingers so that she could speak in a different voice) This is your co-pilot speaking. Please put your trays in their upright position, and no smoking until we turn the "no smoking" sign off. (Face and George look at each other and shrugged their shoulders. They didn't really care.) We will be taking off soon. Signing off!  
  
They took off.  
  
An hour goes by and nothing really happens. Mandy finally gets some sleep, for she hasn't been able to sleep ever since this mission began. George and Face were smoking their cigars and Face was telling George about his old A-Team missions. Jason was still sleeping, while Murdock was teaching Athena how to fly the plane.  
  
Murdock has a painful look on his face.  
  
Athena: Murdock, are you ok?  
  
Murdock: Of course I am. Here, I taught you how to hold the plane straight. Take a-hold of her. I'll be right back. (He ran off. At that moment there was a slight unbalance. The plane wobbled for a few seconds and then went straight again. That is when Mandy woke up and saw Murdock run to the bathroom.)  
  
Mandy: Face, go and check up on Murdock. It looks like Murdock #2 is flying the plane.  
  
Face: (got up) You mean to tell me that that crazy girl up there is flying this? (Athena walks into the back and sat down.)  
  
Mandy: (grabbed Athena) What a kidder! (Mandy brought her back to the cockpit while Face went to check up on Murdock.)  
  
Mandy: Murdock, do you know how to fly one of these things?  
  
Athena: Sure I do. Murdock showed me how to fly. Face look! I'm flying! I'm finally flying! (She forgot what she was doing and the plane started to go down, just a little.)  
  
Mandy: Murdock! Keep your eyes on the ro... just keep your eyes open and don't crash us.  
  
Murdock: (Came back, Mandy got up and Murdock sat down next to Athena again) I feel better. I never got airsickness before. (He started to sweat bullets.)  
  
Mandy: Murdock, are you okay? It looks like you are running a fever!  
  
Murdock: I am fine, Facegirl. Don't you worry. Murdock, give me the controls.  
  
Athena: Sure. Thanks! It was a lot of fun!!  
  
Murdock: Good. (and he passed out, making the stick go down, and the plane too)  
  
Mandy: Face!!! Hannibal!!! Come here quick!!!! (George and Face got in there fast, saw Murdock and before anyone could say a word Mandy said) He's sick and unconscious! Move him!! (They did so.) Murdock, (she sat back down next to Athena) get us back into the air!  
  
Athena was all calm and cool and got the plane back up. Mandy thought to herself: How the heck can she be so calm. I'm not even flying the plane and I am sweating bullets!!  
  
Face: Athena, it would be ridiculous for me to ask, but did Murdock show you how to land the plane?  
  
Athena: No.  
  
Face: So what's going to happen?  
  
Athena: Well, considering the fuel we have left, we can make it to L.A. and still be in the air.  
  
Mandy: But?  
  
Athena: But if we can't get Murdock up in time to tell me how to land this bird, then we are going to crash.  
  
Mandy: No, Athena really what's going to happen.  
  
Athena: We are going to crash, and die.  
  
Face to himself: This is sounding all too familiar.  
  
Mandy: Oh boy. (She ran over to where Face and George had put Murdock.) Murdock!! Get up!! Get up!!!  
  
Face: Mandy, that's not going to do anything.  
  
Mandy: Then what are we going to do?  
  
George: Mandy, go get some cold water and a sponge and try to cool him down. I am going to try and find some of that smelly stuff to try to wake him up. Face, you stay here with the Murdocks and make sure that Athena doesn't get out of hand.  
  
Athena: (Jumps up) What about me colonel?  
  
George: Sit down and fly!  
  
Athena: (Salutes him) Yes sir!!! (She sits back down.)  
  
Mandy and George left and looked for their items.  
  
It was a matter of minutes before Mandy came back with a bowl of cold water and a sponge. She soaked the sponge and started to wet Murdock's face and neck and tried to wake him up.  
  
It was quiet except for Mandy's little whispers to Murdock.  
  
After what seemed like forever passed when George came in.  
  
Mandy: Hannibal, did you find any of that smelly stuff?  
  
George: (sadly) No. Murdock, how much longer do we have?  
  
Athena: Well, we will be in L.A. within the hour.  
  
George: Well, do your best and maybe one of the tower guards can help us down.  
  
Athena: Hopefully.   
  
A half an hour has gone by and nothing has changed. Murdock was still out cold and Athena was still flying.  
  
Mandy: (still trying to cool Murdock down) Murdock, we need you now. We really need you. Come on back and show Athena how to land us. We are all counting on you. So are B.A. and Hannibal. (With that Murdock moved his head and groaned.) Hannibal, he's awake.  
  
Murdock tried to get up and screamed with pain.  
  
Mandy: Sit still Murdock. You are quite sick.   
  
Murdock: But I have to land the plane.  
  
Face: Not like that you can't.  
  
George: Athena has been doing a great job flying this thing. I am sure that if you can just tell her what to do she can land this bird.  
  
Murdock: (tried to move, felt the pain) Maybe you're right!!  
  
Athena: Murdock, what are we to do? We are almost there.  
  
Murdock: Okay, Athena, you see that flashing light?  
  
Athena: The one that says low fuel?  
  
Everyone but Murdock who had a little smile on his face: What?!!   
  
Athena: I'm just kidding. I'm just trying to lighten the mood. And nobody seems to be laughing. Okay, yeah, I see it.  
  
Murdock: Push that. (Athena does so.)  
.  
Athena: Oooo buttons! (Focusing on the matter at hand.) Murdock, I can see the airport. It's really small, but I can see it.  
  
Murdock: You have to slow the plane down. Pull down on that object that looks just a big light switch. (Athena quickly finds it and pulls it down.)  
  
Athena: Murdock, I can see the airport really good.  
  
Murdock: Athena, we have only one chance to do this correctly. Not to pressure you, but I think you should know. Anyway, right in front of you, you can see a screen with an airplane on it, right?  
  
Athena: Yeah.  
  
Murdock: You are going to want to get that plane right smack in the middle of the screen. How close are we to the airport?  
  
Athena: Close.  
  
Murdock: Push the button that says tire release. (Athena does so). Mandy, get on the CB and tell the tower guard we need an emergency landing and that we might come down a little hard so everyone should stay clear. (Mandy did so.)  
  
Murdock continues: Okay. Athena, you see the runway? (Athena nods her head.) Good, now slowly push the control stick all the way down, and when you hit the ground pull the switch that says Emergency Stop on the left side of you.  
  
Athena did everything. They landed with a big THUMP and everyone went flying everywhere. Athena pulled the switch and the plane was still going fast. Quite fast!   
  
Athena: We aren't going to stop in time! We are going to hit the airport! (They got really close, but as soon as the plane was about to hit the building it stopped. Everyone except for Murdock and Athena was on the floor.) Now you see, that is why you wear your seat belt.  
  
Everyone started shouting with joy! Everyone was all right. Everyone but Murdock.   
  
Mandy: Face, get the stretcher. Hannibal, go and wake up B.A. Murdock, you help me help Murdock get up.   
  
George: Hey! Who's the Colonel now?  
  
Mandy: Sorry, I am just nervous. You want to say something?  
  
George: Yeah. Face, get the stretcher. I will go and wake B.A. up. Athena and Mandy, you two help Murdock get up.   
  
Mandy: Now why didn't I think of that? (George just shrugged his shoulders.)  
  
Jason was up and out of the straps before anyone could untie him! And he was angry!  
  
Mandy: Eclipse! (Nothing happens.)  
  
Face: What are you doing?  
  
Mandy: Just trying something.   
  
Jason: I cannot believe that you did what you did!  
  
Mandy: Not now B.A. We have to get Murdock to a hospital as soon as possible.  
  
Jason stopped being so mean figuring he could be mean later. He helped Murdock get to the stretcher. George opened the door. Mandy, Athena, and Face all walked out. Jason and George carried the stretcher out of the plane.   
  
Mandy: B.A., go and get the van. Face, go get the vette. We will meet you around front. (They ran off.)  
  
George: Great! The fastest way to the front of the building is going through it and they're gonna be asking a lot of questions.  
  
Mandy: One thing at a time, please, Hannibal!!  
  
They ran into the building. Mandy saw an attendant and ran up to him: I am so sorry...  
  
The attendant interrupted her: Dr. Thomas already explained. Go.  
  
Mandy ran back to the stretcher to help push it. She, George, and Athena were running as fast as they could.  
  
Athena: Hang in there, Murdock. We're getting you to a hospital soon. Very soon!  
  
They were outside the airport in a matter of minutes. The van and vette were out there waiting for them. Jason and George got the stretcher into the back of the van.   
  
Face: Follow us. I know where a close hospital is.  
  
Jason, George, and Athena got into the van with Murdock. Face and Mandy got into the vette and drove off.  
  
  
In the van......   
  
Athena: (Takes a hold of Murdock's hand.) It's all right, Murdock. Just hang in there. We are going to get you to a hospital soon.  
  
In the vette.....  
  
Mandy: I hope that he will be all right.  
  
Face: Oh, you better believe he is. He's gone through a lot. He once took a bullet for Hannibal and almost died.  
  
Mandy: At least you knew what was wrong when he got shot. He could be dying and we don't even know it.  
  
Face: It's going to be okay, Mandy. Murdock will be okay.  
  
Mandy: I hope so.  
  
About ten minutes later, they got to the hospital. Mandy and Face ran in to tell the doctor what was happening.   
  
When Jason, George, and Athena got Murdock in, the nurses were waiting for him.  
  
Nurse: Miss....  
  
Mandy: Call me Paige.  
  
Nurse: Paige, my name is Tommy. I need to ask you a few questions. What is the name of our patient?  
  
Mandy: Humphrey Masters and we all have no clue what could be wrong with him.  
  
Tommy: Are you family?  
  
Mandy: No. No, he has no family. We are the closest thing to family for him.  
  
Tommy: All right. As soon as the doctor is done checking him over, he will be right out to talk to you guys.  
  
Mandy: Thank you, Tommy. (Tommy smiled and left.)  
  
After a good hour the doctor came out and said: We found 10 cc's of sodium fenedyene in him. We've got him stabilized, but he's not too good.  
  
Mandy: How long would he have to be here?  
  
Doctor: One, maybe two days tops.  
  
While they were talking Face thought that he saw Sammy the Screwdriver. He shivered, but Face just shook it off. He knew that Sammy was still in jail and would be in there for a long time.  
  
The doctor left, and Mandy and Athena sat down in a comfy seat.  
  
Mandy: I think that we should take turns staying here.  
  
Face: Good idea.  
  
Athena: (jumps up) I will stay!!  
  
George: Murdock, I think that you should take over the night shift because you need to get some rest now.  
  
Athena: But Colonel! (She objected.)  
  
George: Murdock, don't make me make it a direct order!  
  
Athena: Fine. Yes, sir. (And she walked out with Face, George, and Jason.)  
  
  
That night.....  
  
Face was right. It was Sammy the Screwdriver. He was in Murdock's room. Athena had left to get something to eat.  
  
Sammy: Finally, once and for all, I will get rid of you Murdock. (maniacal laughter)  
  
He got a needle out of his pocket, filled with very deadly poison, and got positioned to inject it.  
  
  
Chapter 11 - Murdock's Death  
  
  
All of a sudden a nurse came into the room.  
  
Nurse: Hey you! What are you doing in here?  
  
Sammy: I came to check up on the patient.   
  
Nurse: Mr. Temps (Face, of course!) said that he only wants him, his friends, and the doctor to see him. Not anyone else! (Sammy opened his mouth to say something, but the nurse stopped him.) Come now. Get out of here!  
  
Sammy put the needle back into his pocket. He knew that Harry was not going to be happy about this. They both left. Two minutes later Athena came back into the room and knew nothing about what just happened. She moved the sheets up to his chin.  
  
Athena: You still okay, Murdock? (She talked to him to let him now that she was there.)  
  
Then all of a sudden the heart monitor went flat!! Athena started crying: NO!!! MURDOCK!!!! DON'T DIE!!!!! NO!!!!!!!  
  
She was about to start to give him CPR.   
  
  
Chapter 12 - The Aftermath of Murdock's Death  
  
Suddenly, Murdock woke up and bumped heads with Athena.  
  
Athena: YOU'RE ALIVE!!!! (She hugged him.)  
  
Murdock: Sure I'm still alive. Why wouldn't I be? (He hugged her back.)  
  
Athena: (still hugging him and still crying) Because your heart monitor went flat.  
  
Murdock realized that for the first time in his life he did something crazy and hurt someone in the process of doing so.  
  
Murdock: Hey, I'm sorry. I was just foolin'.  
  
Athena: (released him) What do you mean, you were foolin'?  
  
Murdock: I woke up two seconds before you came in here, and when you covered me up I pulled the wire out that read my heartbeat and that's what made the machine go flat.  
  
Athena: (She wiped her eyes and laughed.) YOU GEEK!!! (She punched him in the shoulder and they both laughed.)  
  
Murdock: Thanks a lot! You geek!!  
  
Athena: No, you're the geek!!  
  
Murdock: NO, YOU ARE!!!!  
  
Athena: GEEK!!!  
  
  
Chapter 13 - Breaking the Murdock's Out  
  
  
Mandy then runs into the room: Murdock, are you okay? (She says to Athena.)  
  
Murdock and Athena: Yes, we're alive. (They broke out in laughter.)  
  
Mandy: Oh Murdock, you're up! I'll go get the others and a doctor.  
  
Murdock: Okay.  
  
Athena: You geek! (to Murdock)  
  
Murdock: Geek.  
  
Mandy leaves the room and closes the door.  
  
  
About ten minutes later the doctor is in Murdock's room and giving him a check up to make sure that he's okay. (Yeah right!!)  
  
After that the doctor said that Humphrey (remember that is Murdock's cover name) would have to stay a few more days.  
  
  
Later that day Murdock and Athena were out in the hallway. Athena was playing with her dog Billy. All of a sudden Murdock saw an empty stretcher on the side of the wall.  
  
Murdock: Billy! There you are!!  
  
Athena: Murdock what's wrong with him?  
  
Murdock: Billy!! Billy!!!! Wake up!!!! (He didn't. Murdock saw a doctor's gown and put it on.)  
  
Athena: Come on Billy, up on the bed. There you go.  
  
Murdock: Nurse Alice, (he was using Athena's cover name) we have to get this dog to the emergency room now!  
  
Athena: Yes Dr. Humphrey. Right, on the double!! (They started to run down the hall.)   
  
They came to an empty ER. Murdock was concentrating.   
  
Murdock: Nurse, knife.  
  
Athena: Knife.  
  
Murdock: Tweezers  
  
Athena: Tweezers  
  
Murdock: Screwdriver.  
  
Athena: Screwdriver.  
  
Murdock: Needle.  
  
Athena: Needle.  
  
Murdock: Thread the needle.  
  
Athena: Threading it. (She was handing Murdock all invisible objects.) Here, doctor.  
  
Murdock: Thank you. (He worked patiently for a few minutes.) There, I think he is going to make it!  
  
Athena: Good.  
  
Then all of a sudden a doctor walked into the room: What are you two doing in here?  
  
Murdock: We were trying to save my dog Billy here. (He pointed to the bed.)  
  
Doctor: I don't see any dog.  
  
Murdock: Of course there's a dog and look, he even has a friend. His name is Billy, too.  
  
Doctor: Get out of here and get that stretcher out of here too!  
  
Athena: No, Doc! You don't see. Billy will die if he doesn't get his rest.  
  
Doctor: Of course I see. If you just hang on a minute I'll call someone so that he, they can get their own room.   
  
Athena: That is very nice of you, Doc. Thank you.  
  
Doctor: (He leaves the room and uses the phone outside the room.) Yes, we have two crazy people down here. We need them moved up to the 5th floor immediately.   
  
(Music plays. BUM BUMM BUMMMM)  
  
(continues) No, they aren't dangerous. Not yet at least. Just get down here.  
  
Back inside the room...  
  
Murdock: Did you hear that?  
  
Athena: I think so, but I don't know what it was.  
  
Murdock: Okay, anyway, wasn't that nice of the doctor to get you guys your own rooms? I think so. (He was talking to the Billys.)  
  
Athena: I think so too.  
  
Then all of sudden two men came in and took them by the arms.  
  
Athena: Where are you taking us?  
  
Man #1: To the 5th floor.  
  
(Music: BUM BUMM BUMMM)  
  
Murdock and Athena: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!! NOT THE 5th FLOOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Athena: Humphrey, do you know what is on the 5th floor?  
  
Murdock: Not a clue. Hey big buddy, what's on the 5th floor?  
  
Man #2: That is where you two are going to be staying for a while.  
  
Murdock: Alice, it's probably for the people who have special talent.  
  
Athena: Oh yeah. OH NOOOOO!!!!!! BIIILLYYY'S!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Murdock: What?  
  
Athena: Our dogs!!!  
  
Murdock: NO!!!! Not our dogs. Hey men #1 and #2 we need to get back there and get our dogs.  
  
Men #1 and #2 just laughed.  
  
  
Soon afterward Mandy, Face, Jason, and George went to check up on Murdock and Athena.  
  
When they got to the room someone was cleaning it out.  
  
Mandy: Where is the man that was staying here?  
  
Nurse: He and his friend were placed on the 5th floor.  
  
(Music: BUM BUMM BUMMM)  
  
Everyone looks around and decides it's nothing.  
  
George: Why?  
  
Nurse: Because they were caught in the ER.  
  
Face: Doing what??  
  
Nurse: Operating on an invisible dog.  
  
Jason: I knew that those stupid dogs would get them into trouble one day.  
  
George: Well, you were right. Feel better now?  
  
Jason remained quiet. They left the room.  
  
George: Someone has to go in there and get them out.  
  
Face and Mandy: Got it.  
  
Mandy and Face: I said I got it.  
  
Face and Mandy: No, I got it!!  
  
George: Why don't you both do it?  
  
Mandy: Fine! (She wasn't too happy because she knew that she could do it on her own.) Come on Face!  
  
George: I love it when a plan comes together!  
  
Jason: I know you do.  
  
  
Later that afternoon...  
  
Two doctors came to the front desk.  
  
Doctor #1: Hi, I'm Dr. Jones. This is Dr. Pepper. (Just so you know, it's Face and Mandy.) We are here to see a Mr. Masters and a Miss Dot.  
  
Nurse behind front desk: I'm terribly sorry, but no one is allowed to go in there.  
  
Mandy: But we must see them.  
  
Nurse: I'm sorry, but I can't let anyone go in and see them.  
  
Some man behind Face and Mandy: Nurse, will you let me go and see them?  
  
Nurse: Dr. Bombers! Oh my gosh, of course you can see them. Wow! I can't believe that it's actually you!  
  
Dr. Bombers: Neither can I. Come on, ma'am, I need to know where they are.  
  
Nurse: Of course. They're on the 5th floor.  
  
(Music: BUM BUMM BUMMM)  
  
Mandy: I could swear I heard... (she saw everyone was looking at her) nothing, nothing at all.  
  
Dr. Bombers: Anyway, thank you.  
  
Face followed him: Dr. Bombers, you can't see them.  
  
Mandy followed them both: Face!  
  
Face: Sshhhhh, Dr. Pepper.  
  
Mandy: Face, this isn't Doctor Bombers.  
  
Face: Pepper, just let me talk to him. Dr. Bombers, (followed him right into the elevator) you can't see Humphrey or Alice. You just can't!  
  
Dr. Bombers remained quiet just stifled a little laugh every once in a while. Face kept trying to talk him out of seeing Murdock and Athena, and Mandy kept on calling him Face.  
  
They reached Murdock's and Athena's room. (They bunked together and watched the walls melt.)   
  
Murdock: George, Face, Mandy, how nice of you guys to drop by!  
  
Face: Humphrey, this is not George, this is Dr. Bombers.  
  
Dr. Bombers removed his wig and mustache.   
  
Face: Hannibal!! Why didn't you say something?  
  
George: It was too much fun. Facegirl knew and I just wanted to see how long it would take you to figure it out.  
  
Mandy: He is the only one of the A-Team that can never tell when it is Hannibal under his disguise.  
  
Everyone looked at Mandy: How would you know?  
  
Mandy: (sighed) My second cousin's friend's boyfriend's cousin's friend's father told me.  
  
Everyone else: OHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Murdock: So how are we gonna get out?  
  
Mandy: Yeah, Hannibal? I mean, you just told that woman you're going to see them. You never said you were gonna take them out.   
  
George: I know.   
  
Face: Any plans?  
  
George: I am open to any ideas!  
  
Athena: Oh no! Hannibal doesn't have a plan! What are we going to do?  
  
Mandy: I got it. Let's tie the bed covers together and.....  
  
George: Go out the window!  
  
Mandy: YES!  
  
George: I love it when a plan comes together.  
  
Face: That isn't safe though. (He whined.)  
  
Mandy: Oh, stop being a big baby and tie those sheets together!  
  
Face: Yes, Lieutenant Deck. (He salutes.)  
  
Mandy: That's a lot better, Lieutenant Peck. (She salutes back.)  
  
They tied the sheets together, threw them out the window, and they all climbed down.  
  
When they got down to the ground Mandy said: That was too easy!  
  
All of a sudden all the nurses came out.  
  
Face: You spoke too soon.  
  
George: Everyone in the van. NOW!!!  
  
Jason came around the corner with the van. Hannibal jumped in the front seat, Face and Mandy jumped in the back.  
  
Murdock: Murdock! Dive!!! Dive!!! (They dove into the van, and B.A. drove off.)  
  
  
Chapter 14 - The Capture  
  
  
Jason steps on the gas and speeds off: Where to, Face?  
  
Face: Beverly Hills.  
  
Mandy: Cool, like 90210?  
  
Face: Yes, like 90210.  
  
Murdock: You think we should get wired now or later?  
  
Face: We'll do it when we get in the penthouse.  
  
Mandy: Wired? But didn't Harry find it before?  
  
Face: These are a lot better. They fit right in your ear and they aren't very big.  
  
Athena: Too cool. Where did you get them?  
  
Murdock: Why, the local A-Team store of course!  
  
Mandy and Athena laughed.  
  
  
After about two hours they reached his penthouse.  
  
Athena and Mandy sat down on a large comfy couch.  
  
Face: Hannibal, what are we going to do now?  
  
George: I'll think of something. Don't you worry.  
  
Face sits down next to Mandy.   
  
George: Why don't you girls go and rest in the master bedroom. It's gonna be a long night.  
  
Mandy taps both Athena and Face on the legs: Okay, girls, let's go. (All three got up.) Face, (Mandy started to laugh) I was just kidding.  
  
Face: What? (all confused) Oh yeah, okay. (Murdock, George, and Jason laugh.)  
  
George: Let's get the wires on. We'll wire the girls later.  
  
So they put their wires on.  
  
George: Why don't you guys take the other two rooms?  
  
Face: What about you guys?  
  
George: Oh we're all PUMPED up. (George and Jason stood up and flexed their big muscles and sat back down) Plus I still need to form a plan!!  
  
Face: Ok! Night, guys.  
  
Murdock: Faceman? What about your silk jammies?   
  
Face: What silk jammies? I don't have silk jammies. (The door to the master bedroom opened up and Mandy threw the silk jammies at Face and closed the door again.) Okay, apparently I do. (He walked into his room.)   
  
  
That night...  
  
Harry, Sammy, James, and Barry were outside the penthouse.  
  
Harry: Okay, that new B.A. and Hannibal are in there. Sammy, you got that tranquilizer gun?  
  
Sammy: Yeah. Why?  
  
Harry: That's the only way we're ever gonna get that new B.A.. He looks bigger then the original one.  
  
Sammy: Oh, come on boss, he don't look so scary.  
  
Harry: I don't care. Just use it!  
  
  
Inside the penthouse...  
  
George: I got an idea!  
  
Jason: Let's hear it.  
  
All of a sudden the door was smashed in and in step the four bad guys. Jason went over to them and took out James and Barry, while George was working on Sammy and Harry.  
  
Mandy got up, went to her door, and opened it very carefully. She saw the fight!! She didn't know what to do.  
  
Jason walked over to Sammy and Harry.  
  
Harry: Use it now, Sammy!! (Sammy shot the tranquilizer at Jason and then at George.)  
  
Mandy almost screamed, but covered her mouth instead.  
  
Just then Barry and James got up and helped pick Jason and George up. They set them against the wall and searched them for any wires. Luckily they found none.  
  
Barry: (to the unconscious Jason) You don't look so scary now. (He punched him in the stomach and screamed.)  
  
James: What did you do? Did you hit him? (Barry nodded) You're an idiot.  
  
The four of them took George and Jason out of the room.  
  
Mandy ran into Face's room and woke him up: Face! Face! (She started to shake him.)   
  
Face: Not know, Hannibal. I just got to a good dream. (He smiled.)  
  
Mandy: Face, wake up!!! (He wouldn't get up. She ran into the bathroom, filled a cup up with ice-cold water, went back into the room, and spilled it on his face. He woke up screaming.)  
  
Face: That is cold water, Hannibal!! Oh, Mandy, it's you. (He got out of the bed.)  
  
Mandy: Yes. (She looks at him.) What are you wearing? (He was wearing the silk jammies.)  
  
Face: What do you care! (Quickly puts his bathrobe on) Now what was so important that couldn't wait until morning?  
  
Mandy: I'm surprised you didn't even hear it.  
  
Face: What?  
  
Mandy: Harry, Sammy, and two other guys came in. Jason knocked the two new guys out and Harry shot a tranquilizer at Hannibal and B.A. I knew it wasn't a gun because there was no blood.  
  
Face: What!? (He ran into the other room.) Oh boy! What are we gonna do?  
  
Mandy: Well, it looks like the next sane person in rank, takes over. (remembering the story that Face told.)  
  
Face: And that's me again.  
  
Mandy: No way. That's us.  
  
  
  
Chapter 15 - The Truth about Mandy  
  
  
Face: What do you mean "us"?  
  
Mandy: Exactly what I said. "Us." Am I speaking Russian or something?  
  
Face: You don't know what to do! You aren't a real lieutenant!   
  
Mandy: Well, in a way, yes I am!  
  
Face: What are you talking about?  
  
Mandy: You don't remember do you?   
  
Face: Remember what?  
  
Mandy: You don't remember! I can't believe you don't remember!!  
  
Face: Remember what?  
  
Mandy: Me. I used to be your little Lieutenant Mandy.  
  
Face: What in the heck are you talkin' about?  
  
(Mandy ran into the bedroom, grabbed her wallet, and came back. She opened the wallet, took out a picture, and handed it to him.)  
  
Face took it and looked at it. It was a picture with the full A-Team and a little girl sitting on Face's shoulders. He thought to himself: This can't be the same Mandy. Maybe she was given this picture. (Out loud:) Where did you get this?  
  
Mandy: It's mine, Face.  
  
Face: No, it can't be. (He walks over to the coffee table where his wallet is and takes out a picture and looks at it. It was a picture of him crouched down next to a little girl. He handed it to her.)  
  
Mandy: Yup, that's me.  
  
Face: But that's Tanya's little cousin.  
  
Mandy: Yeah, not too little anymore, now am I? (The look on Face's face made Mandy believe he still didn't believe her. She took out another picture and handed it to him. After Face looked at the picture he looked at Mandy.) See? There's me about five years ago. It's the most recent picture of Tanya and myself, and that little girl is Tanya's little girl. She's not little anymore either. (Mandy realized that Face was looking at her. She asked in a soft tone:) What?  
  
Face: Little Lieutenant Mandy. (Mandy smiled.) My little Lieutenant Mandy. (He hugged her.) Why didn't you tell me?  
  
Mandy hugged him back: I was afraid you wouldn't believe me. That's why I made up that whole stupid story of how my friend's boyfriend's second cousin's friend's father hired you guys.   
  
Face: Of course I would have believed you.  
  
Mandy: And then all we did when we saw each other was fight. And it seemed like we didn't even like each other and I was afraid that if I did tell you, you wouldn't care.  
  
Face releasing her: Of course I would care! You are OUR Little Lieutenant Mandy, the girl who has a crush on me.  
  
Mandy: Had! Had!   
  
Face: Yeah! Whatever! You'd like to believe that, wouldn't you?  
  
Mandy: Shut up!  
  
Face: You got anymore of those pictures?  
  
Mandy: Of course I do!  
  
They sat down on the couch.  
  
Mandy: Here is a picture of Hannibal and myself. (The picture was a of Hannibal and Mandy. Both had cigars in their mouths. (Mandy's wasn't lit of course, only used for a prop in the picture.) Mandy had Hannibal's gloves on.)  
  
Face: You know Hannibal really loved you. Whenever I wasn't around, you'd follow him around saying, "I love it when a plan comes together, I love it when a plan comes together, I love it when a plan comes to..."  
  
Mandy: I get the point, Face. (They both started to laugh.) What do you mean when you weren't around?  
  
Face: Oh sure. Whenever I was around you'd follow me around like a lost puppy. You were what? Only five at the time.  
  
Mandy: Here is one of Murdock and me. (It was a picture of Murdock crouched down next to Mandy who had his captain's hat on, which was WAY to big for her head.) Now that one is cute. And here's one of me and B.A. (It was a picture of Mandy and B.A. in the van. Mandy was sitting on B.A.'s lap and she had her hands on the wheel looking like she was ready to drive away.) And here is my last one. (It was a picture of Face and Mandy. Mandy was sitting on Face's shoulders and covering his eyes with her hands.)  
  
Just then Murdock came out of the room. He noticed the door was kinda smashed in.   
  
Murdock: Hey, what happened here?   
  
Mandy: Hannibal and B.A. where kidnapped.  
  
Murdock: And why didn't you wake me?  
  
Mandy: We aren't going to do anything until Hannibal contacts us.  
  
Murdock: And how do you know they didn't find the wires?  
  
Mandy: I saw the whole fight. So they should be contacting us soon.  
  
Face: Murdock, this is Mandy!  
  
Murdock: Really! It's nice to meet you, Mandy. Are you new? (He shook her hand.)  
  
Mandy laughed.  
  
Face: No, this is our Little Lieutenant Mandy.  
  
Murdock: You didn't know!!  
  
Mandy: You mean you remember me?  
  
Murdock: Not at first, but then I remembered little Mandy and how similar you looked. So I just put two and two together. Yeah, Face, this is the girl who has a crush on you.  
  
Mandy: HAD!! HAD!!! I am going to get Tanya for ever telling you that.  
  
Murdock: Calm down, Lieutenant, I was just kidding.  
  
Just then Athena came from the room.  
  
Athena: (saw the pictures on the table) Oh good, you told him. Where're Hannibal and B.A?  
  
Mandy: Not here!  
  
Athena: OH YEA!!! HIDE AND SEEK!! (She started to run around the room looking for them.)  
  
Murdock: This looks all too familiar.  
  
Mandy: Athena, they aren't here.  
  
Athena: Of course they are. You know what good hiders they are.  
  
Face: Murdock, can you please stop her?  
  
Murdock: Aye, aye. Lieutenant. (He went over to her and put an arm around her neck.) NOOGIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Athena: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! (She put her arm around Murdock's neck.) NOOOOOOGGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!!  
  
Murdock: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mandy: Okay, guys, that's enough!  
  
All of a sudden Face's wire came on.  
  
A voice: Face you there?  
  
  
  
Chapter 16 - A Little Talk with Hannibal and B.A.  
  
  
Face: Yes, Face here.  
  
Murdock wired Athena and Mandy up.  
  
Voice: It's George. We found Hannibal and B.A.  
  
Face: Good job, George.   
  
Mandy: Did you find them or were you placed with them?  
  
Jason: We found them, Facegirl. I broke the handle off the door of our room and we found them.  
  
Athena: Why didn't you just break the door down?  
  
Jason: That would of make too much noise. Crazygirl!  
  
Athena: Oh.  
  
George: Hannibal isn't doing all too well. It looks like he got a little too much torture.  
  
Athena: NO, DON'T HURT HANNIBAL!!!  
  
George: Darn it all, they got a guard at the door. He was probably making his rounds when we broke in.  
  
Murdock: Or using the powder room.  
  
George: (ignoring Murdock) Face, I gotta get off now.  
  
Face: Ok, George, you just take good care of the colonel and the sergeant. We will contact you as soon as we form a plan.  
  
George: Okay. Signing off.  
  
  
In the warehouse...  
  
Hannibal and B.A. started to moan and groan.  
  
George: Mr. Smith. Mr. Smith, are you okay?   
  
Hannibal: (looked at B.A.) Did he just call me Mr. Smith? (B.A. nodded.) It makes me sound like an old guy. (to George) Just two questions. Who are you and what are you doing here? (He checks his pockets.) On second thought, make that three questions. Do you happen to have a cigar?  
  
George: My name is George Johns. We are here to save you, and yes I do. (He took two cigars out. He put one in his mouth and gave the other to Hannibal.)   
  
Hannibal: (removes the cigar from his mouth) What do mean you are here to save us?  
  
George: It's a long and crazy story.  
  
Hannibal: Talking about Murdock, where is he? (He asked B.A. He shrugged.)  
  
George: They are with Athena and Mandy.  
  
B.A.: Who?  
  
George: Maybe I should explain. About two weeks ago, Mandy, Jason, and I were on the 5th floor of the hospital...(music plays. BUM BUMM BUMMM. Everyone looks around.) You know that is really starting to annoy me. Anyway, we were there visiting Athena. She's a little loony, to put it nicely. (He could tell that he was making this as boring as possible.) Well, to sum it up, Athena is Murdock, Mandy is Face, Jason is B.A., and I am Hannibal. And then one day, when....  
  
Hannibal: HOLD IT! What do you mean that you are us?  
  
George: When Mandy and Athena were younger they loved the A-Team, so Athena gave us all names.  
  
Hannibal: Mandy who?  
  
George: Mandy Deck.  
  
Hannibal: (B.A. and Hannibal looked at each other at the same time.) Could it be?  
  
B.A: I don't think so.  
  
George: Well, when we heard that you guys were dead, Athena didn't believe it, so we created the new A-Team. And here we are.  
  
B.A. got up and walked over to Jason: You're a good B.A.   
  
Jason: Thanks.  
  
B.A.: How much you lift?  
  
Jason: 350.  
  
B.A.: Hey, me too.  
  
Jason: Cool.  
  
George: Can we cut the small talk? Let's tell them everything.  
  
So they sat down on the cold cement floor and Jason and George told them the whole story.   
  
  
About a half hour later...  
  
George: And now it's all up to the Murdocks and Faces to come up with a plan.  
  
B.A: Hannibal, we're doomed. We got two crazy people, a pretty boy, and this Mandy girl comin' to save us.  
  
Hannibal: Give it some time. Face will get us out of here.  
  
All of a sudden George's earpiece went off.  
  
Face: George, you there?  
  
George: Yeah, I'm here.  
  
Hannibal: George, let me talk to him. (George took it out of his ear and gave it to Hannibal.)  
  
Face: George, you still there?  
  
Hannibal: Hannibal here, Face. What's the plan?  
  
Face: Hannibal! Hi! Boy, do we have a surprise for you!  
  
Hannibal: Little Lieutenant Mandy?  
  
Face: Yup, but she's not so little anymore.  
  
Hannibal: Face, she's the girl who has a crush on you.  
  
Mandy: HAD!!! HAD!!! Hannibal!!!  
  
Hannibal: Just kidding. Mandy, what are you doing getting in all this mess?  
  
Mandy: Hannibal, now just calm down. We got a plan.  
  
  
Chapter 17 - The Second Capture!!  
  
  
Hannibal: Hey, I'm calm. You're the one who's excited, kid!  
  
Mandy: I'm not a kid anymore!! (Mandy got more agitated.)  
  
Hannibal: Ok, why don't you just let me talk to Face?  
  
Mandy: I AM Face!!!  
  
Hannibal: Fine, why don't you just tell me the plan before my cigar goes out?   
  
Mandy: Fine. Here's the plan. Murdock, Athena, Face, and I are going to...  
  
Hannibal: I thought that you were Face? (he said joking around)  
  
Mandy: This is not the time to be fooling around!  
  
Hannibal: Go on, kid.  
  
Mandy: We're gonna con our way in. Murdock and Face will take care of the bad guys while....  
  
Hannibal: I don't want you fighting. Why not leave that up to Faceman and Murdock while you and Athena come look for us.  
  
Mandy: You are impossible!!  
  
Hannibal: I know.  
  
Mandy: Well, that's our plan.  
  
Hannibal: I don't like it. It's too risky.   
  
Mandy: What?   
  
Hannibal: It's just that it's not one of mine so I don't really think it'll work.  
  
Mandy: Like yours do?! (She said with attitude.)  
  
Hannibal: Don't give me attitude, girlie! (He said with attitude.)  
  
Mandy: We could go with Murdock's plan.  
  
Hannibal: Which would be?  
  
Murdock: What I was thinking is that, I could teach Athena how to turn invisible and I'll take care of the bad guys, because they won't see me and then Athena will find you and rescue you.  
  
Hannibal: NO! Captain, don't do that. Mandy, we'll go with your plan. It sounds a lot better.  
  
Mandy: I knew you would see it my way. (She smiled.)  
  
Hannibal: Yes, yes.  
  
Mandy: How is it the guards don't see George and Jason? Or even hear them?  
  
Hannibal: The walls are very thick, so the guards can't hear us, the door is quite large, and there is only a little window in it so that the guard could give us our food.  
  
Mandy: Oh, just wondering.  
  
Hannibal: Okay, have to go now. We'll wait to hear from you guys again.  
  
Mandy: Signing off.  
  
  
In the penthouse...  
  
Mandy: He likes the idea!  
  
Face: Good. We sleep tonight, and tomorrow morning we con our way in. Got any ideas?  
  
Mandy: Of course! Don't you?  
  
Face: Not really. (He sat down on the couch next to Murdock.)  
  
Mandy: Well, don't give it a second thought. Little Lieutenant Mandy has got an idea.  
  
Face: What is it?  
  
Mandy: I'll tell you tomorrow. (She yawned.) I'm just tired. Don't worry, you won't like it.  
  
Face: What? Just tell me!  
  
Mandy: Here, I'll give you a hint. (She kissed him on top of the head.) Night, Dad. (She walked away.)  
  
Face: (quickly turned his head) Hold it! (Mandy stopped.) You want to do a father-daughter con?  
  
Mandy: It's the best I could come up with.  
  
Murdock: What about us, Facegirl?  
  
Mandy: You and Athena are going to be real-estate sellers and we are going to buy the warehouse. That will get us in and that is how we can find Hannibal and the rest.  
  
Athena: Nice thinking.  
  
Face: I don't like it.  
  
Mandy: Did I not say that?! Fine. Then Murdock, you can be my Dad.  
  
Face: No! We'll just think of something else.  
  
Mandy: I'm too young to be anything else. I'm 24 and you're 68. They're gonna think that it is very logical.  
  
Face: How is it that every time we talk I am always older?  
  
Mandy: I don't know. It's just fun! (She smiled.) Can I go to sleep now?  
  
Face: Yeah. Get out of here.  
  
Mandy: Don't give me that attitude! (She said with an attitude and giggled.)  
  
Athena followed Mandy into the master bedroom while Murdock went into his room and Face went into his.  
  
  
Later that night...  
  
Murdock was teaching Athena how to make herself invisible.  
  
Murdock: We have to do it this way. Face doesn't like Mandy's idea.  
  
Athena: I agree.  
  
After three hours of practicing, Athena finally got it down.  
  
Athena wrote a note to Mandy to tell her what was happening, and she and Murdock made their way to the warehouse.  
  
After a good half hour they finally reached it.  
  
Murdock: Okay, time for invisibility. WHOA! Where'd you go?  
  
Athena: I'm right here!  
  
Murdock: Then why can't I see you?  
  
Athena: Because I am standing behind you.  
  
Murdock turned around: Ah, there you are. Now let's go!  
  
They broke into the warehouse and started to look around. Soon Murdock accidentally tripped over an alarm.  
  
Athena: Murdock! What did you do?  
  
Murdock: Don't worry about it, Murdock, they won't see us.  
  
The bad guys came out and circled them in.  
  
Athena: You wanna bet!  
  
Murdock: Uh-oh. I think our invisibility wore off.  
  
Athena: Well, I'm not going out without a fight.  
  
Murdock: (grabbed her) Murdock, we are one, they are many. I don't want to, but I think we're out numbered.  
  
Athena: Oh boy.  
  
Murdock: Hey, that's Face's line.  
  
  
In the penthouse...  
  
Mandy's earpiece went off and she sat up screaming!!!!  
  
  
Chapter 18 - Mandy and Face get Ready  
  
  
Face ran into her room: Mandy! Are you okay?  
  
Mandy: Yeah, my earpiece just went off, and it woke me up from a sound sleep. (She takes a good look at him. He is once again wearing his silk jammies.) What are you wearing?  
  
Face: Stop it, Lieutenant!  
  
Mandy: Sorry, it's just so funny. "And you're wearing Mr. Tony's silk jammies." (Face started laughing remembering that is what Hannibal said in '82 and then it hit him.)  
  
Face: How do you know?  
  
Mandy: I know a lot of things. Amy told Tanya stories and she told me.  
  
Face: Oh.  
  
Voice: Are you guys quite through yet?  
  
Mandy jumped at the sound: Yes. Athena?  
  
Athena: Yeah?  
  
Mandy looks at the other bed, which is in her room to find that no one is sleeping in Athena's bed.   
  
Mandy: Where did you go?  
  
Athena: I'm in a room.  
  
Mandy: Well, it better be the living room.  
  
Athena: Um... no, not really.  
  
Mandy: Captain! You are to tell me where you are right now! (Pointed her finger.)  
  
Face: Don't point your finger at me!  
  
Mandy: Shush!  
  
Athena: Murdock and I are in a big room, in the warehouse.  
  
Mandy: In the what?!! Did you try to be invisible?  
  
Athena: Yeah.  
  
Mandy: Why?!  
  
Athena: You and Face were fighting and I figured that if we took care of it, you wouldn't have to con your way in here.  
  
Mandy: Athena, we would have done so anyway.  
  
Athena: But...  
  
Mandy: No buts about it. You did wrong and you put your life in jeopardy. I know I should be fuming mad, but I'm not. Face and I are coming.  
  
Athena: Yes, Lieutenant. Signing off!  
  
Mandy: She...  
  
Face: I heard.  
  
Mandy: Oh. Well, come on. Get working on your father techniques. (She jumps out of bed.)  
  
Face: Now? But it's 5:00 in the morning!! (He falls onto the bed.)  
  
Mandy: Stop your whining and get moving Lieutenant. (He didn't move.)  
  
Face: But I'm tired. (He whined yet again.)  
  
Mandy: Awww. Move it, Lieutenant!!! (Face jumped up and ran into his room.)  
  
A few hours later they were standing outside the warehouse.  
  
Mandy: You ready, Dad?  
  
Face: As ready as I ever will be, daughter.  
  
  
Chapter 19 - The Final Capture  
  
  
Face placed a pair of glasses on his face and said in a different accent, and acting like a rich man: Come Paige darling, we mustn't keep the Hammer and the Screwdriver waiting.  
  
Mandy: Dad, that sounded really stupid.  
  
Face: Shut up! I know that.  
  
Mandy: You got the "money"?  
  
Face: You bet I do. Luckily, we still had the fake money lying around. Let's go.  
  
Mandy a little nervously: Yeah.  
  
Face: You okay?  
  
Mandy: Just a little nervous.  
  
Face: Aw, come on Facegirl! There's nothing to be nervous about. We'll get out all right. The A-Team always gets out of these messes.  
  
Mandy just smiled weakly.  
  
Face walked up to the door and knocked.  
  
Sammy answers the door: What do you want?!  
  
Face: Are you Mr. Ross?  
  
Sammy: No! (He started to close the door.)  
  
Face stuck his foot in the way: We were supposed to meet a Mr. Logan Ross here. I was planning on buying this place and he told me I was to meet him here.  
  
Sammy: This place is not for sale.  
  
Face: No! You aren't going back on your word! (Sammy looked confused.) We made a deal with Ross. He said the owner was going to take 5 million. Nothing more and nothing less. (Sammy looked shocked, but was speechless.)  
  
Mandy: Dad, why don't you show him the money?  
  
Face: Oh, what a smart daughter I have. (He opened the briefcase.)  
  
Sammy's eyes opened wide: Come right in, Mr...  
  
Face: Mr. Benedict, Dirk Benedict and this is my daughter Paige.  
  
Sammy: Come right in. (They walked in.)  
  
Face: Here, why don't you go put this somewhere safe? (He handed Sammy the briefcase.)  
  
Sammy: I think I will. (He wanted to run away now, but he knew he had to finish this job first. He left the room.)  
  
Mandy: Dirk Benedict, funny.   
  
Face: Hey, come on he's cool.  
  
Mandy: And that's why you don't compare him to you. He's cool and you're just an old guy.  
  
Face: Hey, so is he.  
  
Mandy: So, but you are old, whiny, and lazy. At least he has a job!  
  
Face: Will you lay off the old jokes?  
  
Mandy: Sorry. (Before they knew it Sammy came back)  
  
Face: Well, sir, why don't you show us around?  
  
Sammy: Okay. (He led the way.)  
  
  
After a half hour Face decided it was time to put their plan into action.  
  
Face: I'm sorry to stop you, but it was a long ride, and I was wondering if I could use your lavatory?  
  
Sammy: What?  
  
Face: Bathroom.  
  
Sammy: Oh yes, Barry, show this man to the bathroom.  
  
Mandy noticed that Barry had a bandage around his arm. She silently laughed to herself, knowing that an unconscious Jason did that to him.  
  
Mandy: I'm going to go with them. It looks like my nose could use a little powdering.  
  
Sammy just smiled.  
  
Mandy quickly walked up to Face: You ready?  
  
Face: Don't ask.  
  
Soon they reached their destination.  
  
Mandy: Dad, why don't you go first?  
  
Face: Why, thank you.  
  
A few minutes later Face started to bang on the door.  
  
Face: I can't open the door! It's jammed!  
  
Barry: Push on it!  
  
Face: I know that! That's what I am doing!!  
  
Barry took a hold of the handle: You push and I'll pull.  
  
Face held tight to the handle in the bathroom so it wouldn't open. After a few seconds of Barry pulling and Face holding, Face finally let go of the door. The door flew opened and hit Barry right in the face. Face came out and punched him once right square in the face and he was out cold.  
  
Mandy: Nice job, Face.  
  
Face: Thanks.  
  
  
Meanwhile in a room not too far away...  
  
Athena: You think the Face's will find us? (She and Murdock were handcuffed together.)  
  
Murdock: Of course. Don't you worry, Little Murdock. Face and Little Face will find us and save us. Billy!! There you are!! You're all right!! And you have a friend!!!  
  
Athena: BILLY!!! (They started to play with their invisible dogs.)  
  
Murdock and Athena: Go, go Billy. Go see Murdock.  
  
Athena and Murdock: (They picked up the invisible dogs and the dogs started to lick their faces.) Awww, he likes me. (They put the dogs down.)  
  
Murdock: I think they're friends. Look how nice they look when they sleep.  
  
Athena: Yeah, and their little tongues hanging out of their mouths. (She yawned.)  
  
Murdock: Tired?   
  
Athena: Yeah, and I don't even know if it's night or day. (She propped her elbow on a box behind her and laid her head on her fist.)  
  
Murdock: Come on, that's not comfortable. Put your head on my shoulder.  
  
Athena: Thanks, Murdock. (She placed her head on his shoulder.)  
  
Murdock: That's what I'm here for.  
  
Athena: You're right, it's a lot softer and comfier.  
  
Murdock: Wish I could take credit, but I think it's this old leather jacket.  
  
Athena quietly laughed and fell right asleep.  
  
Murdock: Athena? (He looked at her and saw she was already asleep. He placed his head against Athena's and fell asleep.)  
  
  
  
  
Back to Mandy and Face...  
  
Face: According to Murdock, he and Athena are three doors past the bathroom on the left.  
  
Mandy: One (walked), two (walked some more), three. (She stopped. Face kept on walking.) Face? Three, right here. Did you forget how to count, too, or are you just hard of hearing?  
  
Face: No, I was just scouting ahead.   
  
Mandy: Oh, sorry.  
  
Face took out his lock picks, but before he could act Mandy pulled a bobby pin from her hair and stuck it in the door.  
  
Face: Hey! What are you doing? That's never gonna work.  
  
Mandy ignored him and jiggled the pin. The lock clicked and she opened the door.  
  
Face: How?  
  
Mandy: I guess all those hours listening to Tanya's stories paid off. Awww. (She noticed the two sleeping Murdocks.) Face, look.  
  
Face: Awwww.   
  
Athena started to move around and it woke Murdock up.  
  
Murdock: Hey Faces you made it!! As Hannibal would say, "I love it when a plan comes together!"  
  
All of a sudden someone pulled a gun on Face and Mandy.  
  
Murdock: Maybe not.  
  
  
Chapter 20 - The Escape?  
  
  
Sammy: Nice try, Faceman. I checked the money out. It's fake!  
  
Face: What are you talking about?  
  
Harry: Hit him.  
  
Before Face could even make a move James hit him in the jaw.   
  
Face: Ugh!  
  
James took hold of Face and pushed him over toward Murdock and Athena and Face fell on top of them.  
  
Sammy took hold of Mandy and pushed her toward them and she fell too.  
  
Harry: I've got you all now. I'll be back in one hour and then it's nighty-night for the A-Teams. (He closed the door.)  
  
Mandy starts to break down: Oh my gosh! We're going to die, aren't we? We're never going to get out of here.  
  
Face: Mandy, don't worry. I bet Hannibal has a plan right now. Right, Hannibal? (He was talking over the wire.)  
  
Hannibal: Uh... we're working on it.  
  
Murdock: Don't you worry, Little Fighting Nighthawk Commando. Remember the first commandment of a Nighthawk Commando is "Never say die."  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Hannibal, B.A., Jason, and George are all thinking of a plan.  
  
Jason walks over to the door and starts to push on it.  
  
B.A: I all ready tried it, Jason. They made it especially for me, so even I can't open it. That door is too big and way too heavy to push open.   
  
Jason: I wasn't thinking about pushing it open. (He walked back to the other side of the room.) Okay, now everyone stay clear.  
  
B.A: What are you going to do?  
  
Jason: Just watch. (He ran as hard as he could toward the door and smashed it open. Then he grabbed his shoulder.)  
  
George: You okay?  
  
Jason: Yeah, just a little shooting pain in my shoulder. (A few seconds later:) Okay, I'm good.  
  
B.A: You're a crazy foo'. Nice job, but you're still a crazy foo'.  
  
Jason: Why?  
  
B.A: Because it made a lot of noise.  
  
George: Come on, guys, we can argue about the noise later.  
  
Jason: Fine.   
  
B.A: Hannibal, are you going to be able to walk?  
  
Hannibal: Oh yeah.  
  
George: Okay, let's go. (Into his wire:) Face, you there?  
  
In the other room...  
  
Face: Yeah. Where are you guys?  
  
George: We're in the hallway.  
  
Jason: Where are you guys?  
  
Murdock: Three doors down from the bathroom. (Jason, George, B.A. and Hannibal had just passed them. Murdock saw this through the little window in the door.) Hi. You just passed us.  
  
They turned around and B.A. smashes the door in.  
  
Mandy and Athena: WOW!  
  
Murdock: Second Commandment, never say wow.  
  
Mandy: Where's Jason?  
  
Sammy: I got you all together now.  
  
Murdock: The third Fighting Nighthawk Commandment is, never leave the door open.  
  
Mandy: Good one.  
  
Harry and Sammy shoved George, B.A., and Hannibal toward the others.  
  
Sammy: Now, where is the other big guy?  
  
Face: Right behind you. (He pointed behind them.)  
  
Jason took hold of their heads and smashed them together. They were out cold.  
  
George: Nice, B.A.!  
  
Jason: Thanks.  
  
Face and Murdock grabbed the two guns on the ground.  
  
Hannibal and B.A. hugged Mandy.  
  
Hannibal: Little Lieutenant Mandy. Boy, have you grown.  
  
Athena: Hannibal! You're okay!!! (She gave him A BIG HUG.)   
  
Hannibal: Mandy, you wanna tell me who this is?  
  
Mandy: This is... (Athena wouldn't let go.) Athena let go of him! He has to breathe!!  
  
Athena: Oh, okay. (She let go.)  
  
Mandy: This is Athena Williams. She is the one who decided to make the New A-Team.  
  
Hannibal: Well it's a pleasure to meet you. (Under his breath, he added:) And to breathe again.   
  
Murdock: So how did you guys get in?  
  
Mandy: He was Dirk Benedict.  
  
Hannibal started laughing: I guess that makes me George Peppard! (Everyone laughed.)  
  
Face: Come on, guys. Let's get out of here.  
  
Mandy was first out the door. Murdock pulled her back: The fourth one is, let us lead.  
  
So they left the room. Murdock was leading because he was excited and ran in front of everyone, Face and B.A. were behind him, then Jason and George helping Hannibal, and Mandy and Athena. While walking very quietly down the hallway someone grabbed Athena and Mandy, and covered their mouths with their hands.   
  
  
Chapter 21 - Athena and Mandy's Adventure  
  
  
Mandy and Athena were trying to scream but they couldn't. They finally stopped trying.  
  
James: We can use these two girls for bait to get to the others.  
  
Barry: We sure can.  
  
Mandy looked at Athena and Athena nodded. Mandy nodded back.   
  
Simultaneously Mandy and Athena elbowed both guys in the stomach. James and Barry let go and doubled over. The two girls turned around and shoved their thumbs into their eye sockets. When Barry and James covered their eyes in pain, still doubled over, Mandy and Athena bashed them over the heads and Barry and James fell to the ground out cold.  
  
Mandy: And my parents said I wouldn't learn anything from watching TV.  
  
Athena just laughed.  
  
Mandy: What are we going to do?  
  
Athena: Well, when Murdock and I broke in here, I saw a shiny helicopter on top of the warehouse.  
  
Mandy: How could you see it?  
  
Athena: Well, there were lights on the top of the roof and I saw the outline of a helicopter.  
  
Mandy: Oh, that's it.  
  
Athena: Quiet, Mandy. Now come on. We have to find our way to the roof of this place. Then we can CB the police and tell them to get over here.  
  
Mandy: For a crazy girl, you sure know what to do.  
  
Athena: That's why I'm the Captain. Come on, let's go.  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Murdock: Where are Athena and Mandy?  
  
Everyone stopped and bumped into everyone else.   
  
Hannibal: What?!  
  
  
Chapter 22 - Mandy and Athena's Adventure Continues!!  
  
  
All of a sudden everyone's earpieces went off.  
  
Athena: Breaker breaker. Little Captain to the big guys. You read us?  
  
Murdock: Yeah, big fellow number 2 to little Captain, we read you loud and clear.  
  
Mandy: Guys, don't worry about us. We're on our way out of here. We're going for help.  
  
Hannibal: Good thinking there, Lieutenant.  
  
Mandy: Well, I can't take all the credit.   
  
Hannibal: (He knew what she was talking about. Of course he did, he was the colonel.) Nice going, Athena.  
  
Athena: Thanks, Colonel.  
  
Mandy: We are going to go find a CB or a phone and get a hold of the police.  
  
Hannibal: Okay. Keep in touch.  
  
Mandy: Gotcha, Hannibal. Over and out. Athena, do you have any clue how to reach the roof?  
  
Athena: Yes.   
  
Mandy: Really?  
  
Athena: We go up.  
  
Mandy: Why didn't I think of that?  
  
Athena lead the way. Even though she was crazy, she was still higher in rank than Mandy.  
  
After walking around for a few minutes, they found a staircase going up.  
  
Athena: I found one.  
  
Suddenly, Mandy heard guards coming. She grabbed Athena, covered her mouth because she would not be quiet, and hid in the dark.  
  
Guard: The A-Teams are out on the loose. Split up. You two go that way. The rest follow me.  
  
When everyone was gone Athena said: That was a close one.  
  
Mandy ignored her and talked into her wire: George? George, you there?  
  
George: Yeah, I'm right here. What's up, Mandy?  
  
Mandy: George, there are four extra men coming your way.  
  
George: Thanks a lot. Okay, over and out.  
  
Mandy: Come, Captain, we have to go up.  
  
Athena allowed Mandy to lead this time.  
  
When they reached the top of the stairs they saw another staircase and another and another.  
  
After climbing three long staircases they were exhausted.  
  
Guard: What are you doing here?  
  
Mandy: Um... (She noticed a piece of string hanging from the ceiling. She knew that all she had to do was pull on it and hopefully, a door to the roof would fall open. She looked at Athena, caught her eye, then looked at the string. Athena followed her gaze, saw it, and nodded.)  
  
Guard: I asked you who you are! (Another guard came over.)   
  
Guard Number two: Tell us who you are, or we will kill you.  
  
Mandy: Athena, I think they got us this time.  
  
Athena: I think so Mandy.  
  
Mandy: Besides I'm too tired to beat up another guy.   
  
Athena: Same here.  
  
Guard Number one: Just carefully put your hands up.  
  
Mandy: I thought you'd never ask.  
  
They put their hands up and pulled down on the string. It opened a ladder that landed right on top of the guards and knocked them out.  
  
Athena: Add another point to our list.  
  
Mandy: Let's go.  
  
Mandy went up and Athena followed. The ladder took them to a dead end.  
  
Mandy: What is this?  
  
Athena: This is why I should have gone first.  
  
Mandy: Just tell me what to do.  
  
Athena: All you have to do is push the top open and push it to the side.  
  
Mandy pushed as hard as she could and the hatch popped open. She moved it to the side and climbed out. Athena climbed out too.  
  
Mandy: How did you know to do that?  
  
Athena: We used to have the same thing on my old house.  
  
Mandy: Oh. Hey, I see the helicopter.   
  
Athena: Oooooh where!? Where!!?  
  
Mandy: Ssshhh!! It's over there. (She pointed to the other side of the roof) But there are about five guards around it.  
  
Athena: What are we gonna do?  
  
Mandy: I'm not gonna like this, but while I distract them you go and steal the chopper.  
  
Athena: What? That's suicidal!! You don't want to do that.  
  
Mandy: Oh yes, I do. I'm a nutburger and a homicidal maniac. (She was repeating one of Hannibal's lines from some years ago.)  
  
Athena: Don't get funny now, Mandy.  
  
Mandy: Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Athena: We need a better plan.  
  
Mandy: It's the only one I can think of.   
  
Athena: Mandy, I should be the one distracting them. I'm the crazy one!  
  
Mandy: Yeah, and you're the only one who knows how to fly.  
  
Athena: There has to be a better way.  
  
Mandy: But there isn't. Anyway, I have an advantage.  
  
Athena: And what would that be?  
  
Mandy: Not only am I younger than them, but I can run faster too.  
  
Athena: When there's five guys chasing you with guns?  
  
Mandy: Especially then! I don't like the sound of it, but it's all I can do.  
  
Athena: Fine, so what are we gonna do?  
  
Mandy: Here's the plan. As soon as I get their attention, you run to the helicopter and fly it over to the other side of the roof. I'll jump in, and then we call the police and stay in the air until we see the guys come out.  
  
Athena: What if you miss the helicopter?  
  
Mandy: I won't miss.  
  
Athena: But what if you do??  
  
Mandy: Don't pressure me with what ifs. One thing at a time. Just make sure that you're over there fast!  
  
Athena: Fine. Good luck, Mandy.  
  
Mandy: Yeah, I'm gonna need it.  
  
Athena hid in the shadows until Mandy got their attention. Mandy walked out right into the open.  
  
Guard Number whatever: It's that Mandy girl. Get her! You know what to do if she resists.  
  
All the guards ran after her. Athena quietly ran over to the helicopter and jumped in.  
  
Athena: Shoot! There're no keys!!  
  
  
Chapter 23 - Mandy and Athena's Adventure Finale  
  
  
Mandy runs for her life.   
  
Another guard: Stop! Or we'll shoot!  
  
Mandy kept on running. She saw a smokestack up ahead. Lucky for her, it was near the edge of the roof.  
  
Yet, another guard: Shoot!  
  
They all stopped running and started to shoot at Mandy.  
  
Athena saw everything that was happening. She said into the wire: Mandy, dive!!  
  
Mandy heard Athena's warning and dove behind the smokestack right before the guards started to shoot at her.  
  
Athena: What am I going to do!!?   
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
All the guys heard it in their earpieces.  
  
Hannibal: Athena, what's going on out there?  
  
Athena was not ready to tell him what was happening yet so she turned off her wire.  
  
George: Athena, Athena, you there?  
  
Hannibal: Don't worry, kid. They're probably just playing around.  
  
If only they knew.  
  
  
Back to the girls...  
  
Athena: Why does it seem like they have an endless amount of ammo?  
  
Mandy: Athena? Where are you?  
  
Athena decided she had to connect the wire back together to talk to Mandy. Who cares if the others hear: Mandy you there?  
  
Inside all the guys stopped and listened.  
  
Mandy: Athena, where are you?!!  
  
Hannibal: Better question, where are you guys?  
  
They ignored him.  
  
Athena: There aren't any keys.  
  
Mandy: What! What do you mean no keys?  
  
Athena: Keys, you know those things you have to put in the ignition to start something up. Well, they ain't here!!  
  
Mandy: Oh my gosh! I am going to die.  
  
Murdock: Remember the first commandment. Little Fighting Night....  
  
Mandy: Murdock, stop it. I'm in real trouble here and I'm scared.  
  
Face: Where are you?  
  
Mandy: Um... In the line of fire?  
  
B.A. and Jason: Say what!?  
  
Mandy: I'll explain to you later.  
  
Hannibal: Are you meaning to tell me there are guys shooting at you?  
  
Mandy: No, I'm in a burning room.  
  
Murdock: Oh, that's a lot better.  
  
Face, Jason, George, B.A., and Hannibal all looked at him. They knew she was being sarcastic.  
  
Murdock: What?  
  
Mandy: Murdock, yes, there are about five guys out here shooting at me and it seems as though they have an endless amount of ammo.  
  
Athena: Hey that's the same thing I said.  
  
Mandy: Really? How cool is that? (Suddenly remembered where she was.) Help me here!!  
  
Athena: Face, tell me how to hotwire this thing.  
  
Face: What is it?  
  
Athena: What does it matter?  
  
Face: It matters. If it's a car you have to...  
  
Mandy: Face, cut the small talk and tell her how to hotwire a helicopter! (She was quite scared.)  
  
Face: Okay. Under the controls there should be a panel. Open it up.  
  
Athena: Got it. Wow, it looks like Christmas in here!  
  
Face: What colors do you have?  
  
Athena: Green, red, and blue.  
  
Face: Ok. Cut the red and blue one and put them together.  
  
Athena: Cut them with what?  
  
Face: Find something sharp.  
  
Athena looked around for anything, but couldn't find anything. She did see a window on the little utility room on top of the warehouse. She grabbed the small fire extinguisher from the chopper and got out. She ran over to the window and threw the extinguisher at the window, making the glass break. She reached in and grabbed wire cutters, cutting herself in the process as usual.  
  
Athena: Ow!!  
  
Murdock: What are you doing?  
  
Athena: Playing with glass.  
  
Murdock: That's never good.  
  
Athena: I had to break the window to get the wire cutters out of the shed.  
  
Murdock: Ohhh. What shed?  
  
Athena: Never mind!!  
  
Athena went back into the chopper, cut the wires and put the red and blue one together. The chopper started up.  
  
Athena: We have lift off!  
  
Face: Nice job. Now go get Mandy and get out of here.  
  
Athena: Will do. Signing off. (She started to sing "Bum bum bum, bum bum bum...")  
  
Athena flew the bird over to the other side of the roof.  
  
Athena: Ah, buttons!!!!!! Yea!!! Fun!!!!!! (She flew over to Mandy and started to play with the buttons. As Mandy was getting up and waiting for a lull in the shooting, Athena accidentally hit the button that said "Automatic weapon". Two guns came out from the helicopter and started shooting.)  
  
Mandy: AHHHH!!!! (She jumped down onto her stomach and covered her head with her hands.)  
  
The guards stopped shooting and a different guard said: Return fire. (When they tried to, they couldn't.) What? What happened to our endless amount of ammo? Everyone, reload!  
  
By this time Athena found the button to turn off the automatic weapons and came closer to Mandy. Mandy got up and ran to the helicopter. By this time the guards had their weapons all reloaded and returned fire.  
  
Mandy jumped into the chopper: Athena, get us out of here!!  
  
Athena flew away from the warehouse promising that as soon as they got hold of the police they would come back.  
  
Mandy grabbed the CB in the helicopter: Hello, anyone out there?  
  
Athena: Come on, you can do better then that.  
  
Mandy: Fine. Breaker Breaker! We need a smokey. Do we have one out there?  
  
Athena: We are in a helicopter, not a truck.  
  
Mandy: Why don't you make up my mind!  
  
Athena: I would, but it's not crazy enough.  
  
Voice over the CB: Yeah, I'm a Marshal. What can I do for you, little lady?  
  
Mandy: We found the warehouse that Harry 'the hammer' and Sammy 'the Screwdriver' have been staying in, and they have six innocent men in there.  
  
Marshal: Where is this warehouse?  
  
Mandy: It's right outside of Beverly Hills.  
  
Marshal: I know where you are and I'm coming to get you.  
  
Mandy: Um, is that a good thing?  
  
Marshal, not exactly understanding: I'm going to send Colonel Decker out there with his team. Thanks and bye.  
  
Mandy: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Athena: What?  
  
Mandy: He's sending Colonel Decker out here.  
  
Athena: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mandy: We gotta tell the others.  
  
Athena just nodded.  
  
Mandy talked into her wire: Face, you there?  
  
Inside the warehouse...  
  
Face: Yeah, I'm here. What's up?  
  
Mandy: Are you guys still running from Decker?  
  
Face: I wouldn't worry about it. He probably isn't alive any longer.  
  
Mandy: Well, you're wrong.  
  
Face: What?  
  
Mandy: When I tried to get a hold of the police and told them where we are, a marshal told us that he was going to send Decker and his team.  
  
Everyone: What?  
  
Mandy: So I take it you guys are still running?  
  
Face: Yeah! We never got a pardon. Plus I don't think he ever found out that we were never killed in '87.  
  
Mandy: Well, we'll think of something. (Face didn't answer.) Face? Face, are you still there?  
  
Face: Oh no.  
  
  
Chapter 24 - The Fight!  
  
  
The guys were surrounded by about a dozen men, Harry and Sammy among them.  
  
Harry: Put your weapons down nice and easy.  
  
Considering they only had two, which George and Hannibal were holding, they didn't move.  
  
Sammy: What's the matter? You hard of hearing?  
  
George: No, but if there's one thing that I know about the A-Team, it's that we don't give up without a good fight.  
  
Hannibal: Nicely put.  
  
Face: What are you doing? (Everyone ignored him.)  
  
Harry started to laugh: I like the spunk you have! Okay, fine by me. We'll fight.  
  
Face to Murdock: You know they don't make bad guys like they use to.  
  
Murdock: Is that good or bad?  
  
Face: I don't know, but we're still alive.  
  
While that unimportant conversation was going on...  
  
Jason: So we'll ALL put down our weapons and try to kill each other like civilized people?  
  
Harry: We can kill you now. (He aimed his gun at Jason.)  
  
George: Frankly, I think the odds are slightly in your favor of hand fighting.  
  
Harry had his guys put down all their weapons. Hannibal and George put down theirs.  
  
They were all set and ready when George made a "T" with his hands and called out: Time!! (He turns around.) Okay, guys, huddle.   
  
They all got into a huddle.  
  
George: Jason, you start bashing some heads together.  
  
Jason: Yes!!  
  
George: B.A., you and I will go after Harry and Sammy. Hannibal and Murdock, take on as many guys as you can.  
  
Face: What about me?  
  
George: Just don't get yourself killed.  
  
Hannibal: Who's the colonel now?  
  
George to himself: "Where did I hear that before?" (Out loud:) Sorry. Anything else?  
  
Hannibal: Nope. Good plan, Colonel.  
  
George just smiled.  
  
All: BREAK!!!  
  
Harry: Are we done now?  
  
George: You sure are.  
  
Harry and Sammy: Ooooooooo!!!!!!!  
  
George: Jason, go! Come on, B.A.  
  
They all ran toward Harry and his men. Jason jumped on top of two guys, picked them up, and bashed their heads together really hard. Another guy came up to him and punched him in the face. Jason didn't even move a muscle, but just punched him, and before he fell down Jason picked him up, and threw him at the other guy running toward him.  
  
Murdock spoke into the wire: Mandy, where's the help?  
  
Mandy: It's coming.  
  
Athena: But until that time, here's a little help BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM.  
  
Murdock: What are you doing? That really isn't the help I was looking for.  
  
Athena: Fine! (She stopped.)  
  
Murdock: I didn't say to stop.  
  
Athena: Fine! (So both Mandy and Athena started.)  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
George went after Harry while B.A. went after Sammy.   
  
George jumped on top of Harry and they started to fight. George got two good punches in before Harry punched him good and hard in the face. It being the first time he was hit, he fell back a few steps.  
  
He grabbed his jaw and said: Ow.  
  
B.A. punched Sammy really hard, and he fell to the ground. B.A. walked over to Harry, hit him, and he fell down. Then B.A. walked over to George: You okay?  
  
George: Yeah, I'll live.  
  
Harry and Sammy got up and staggered over to B.A. and George. B.A. took them by their collars and was about to smash their head together when George said: B.A., may I?  
  
B.A.: Sure. Here you go.  
  
George: Thanks. (He took their collars and smashed their heads together.)  
  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
One guy was holding Face while another was hitting him in the stomach.  
  
Hannibal rushed over to him, took the guy who was punching him and beat him up. Face got free, turned around, and beat that guy up.  
  
  
Hannibal: The only thing asked of you was to stay alive. But could you do that? Noooooo.  
  
Face: Funny Hannibal, funny.  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Murdock was running around beating up the guys who weren't knocked out by Jason. Suddenly, he noticed his shoes were untied, so he stood still. Two bad guys saw this from opposite directions and ran toward him. At the same time Murdock bent over to tie his shoes, the two bad guys jumped at him. They missed Murdock, collided into each other, and fell to the ground.  
  
Murdock stood up, saw the guys on the ground and said: Face was right. They don't make bad guys like they used too.   
  
Just then from the helicopter Mandy and Athena heard: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!  
  
Athena: Hey, the cops are finally here.  
  
  
  
Chapter 25 - The Meeting  
  
  
Mandy: We got company.  
  
Hannibal: Good, we've got everything cleaned up in here.  
  
Face: Hannibal, we should be getting out of here. I mean before Decker gets here.  
  
Hannibal: What, and miss his expression? I don't think so.  
  
Athena: Um... He's on his way in there now.  
  
Murdock: That was fast.  
  
George: Come on, guys. Let's get going.  
  
Everyone was on the way out. George led the way, Jason followed, then B.A, Murdock, Hannibal, and Face.  
  
Athena landed the helicopter. The A-Team came out of the warehouse and ran over to the chopper and jumped in. At the same time Decker stepped out of his car and ran to the chopper. The Marshal pulled up behind him.  
  
Mandy screamed out to Decker: Harry and his gang are in the warehouse.  
  
Decker: Thank y... (He walked up to the chopper and apparently saw Face.) Peck??  
  
Face turned around: Decker!  
  
Decker: Peck! I got you now!!   
  
Hannibal: That's what you think! Hit it, Athena!  
  
Athena quickly operated the controls and they took off, Hannibal laughing at Decker's expression of utter defeat.  
  
  
Athena flew over to the apartment and landed on the roof. They all got out and went inside.  
  
Inside, they all plopped down on the couch and chairs.  
  
Mandy: You guys can take the bedrooms, we can sleep out here.   
  
Face: That's nice. Thanks. (Nobody moved.)  
  
Murdock: Say, are we a groovy happening bunch of guyzzz, or what? ZZZZZZZZZ.  
  
Everyone laughed and they all stood up.  
  
Athena: Considering we're all up, I think a group hug is in order.   
  
Jason and B.A. walked away: We don't do group hugs.  
  
George was about to open his mouth when Mandy: May I?  
  
George: All right, but just this once.  
  
Mandy: Thanks. You two get over here now. This is not a request, it's a demand. And considering that I am higher rank then both of you, you have to obey my orders.  
  
B.A. and Jason looked at Hannibal.  
  
Hannibal: Don't look at me. You got a direct order by Lieutenant Mandy. Now get over here.  
  
They did so and they had a REALLY BIG GROUP HUG!!!  
(AWWWWWWWWW!!!!)  
  
Everyone went into the rooms, except for Mandy and Athena. They slept on the couch and the loveseat.  
  
  
Murdock got up early in the morning to start making a big breakfast.  
  
Soon everyone was up and in the kitchen getting ready to sit down and eat, when all of a sudden the phone rang. Hannibal answered it.  
  
  
Chapter 26 - The Pardon  
  
  
Hannibal: Hello?   
  
Decker: Colonel Smith, this is Decker. The Pentagon called me and told me to let you know that, on the advisement of a certain Marshal, you guys are getting a pardon.  
  
Hannibal: What!?  
  
Decker: You heard me colonel.  
  
Hannibal: Why, Colonel, you don't sound too happy.  
  
Decker: Why would I? I know what you guys really are.  
  
Hannibal: And what would that be?  
  
Decker: Just you never mind. You four better be down in D.C. within the next 48 hours.  
  
Hannibal: Yes sir. Good-bye.  
  
Decker didn't say anything and just hung up on him.  
  
Hannibal: Hmmm, that was rude. (He hung up the phone.)  
  
Mandy: Who was that, Hannibal?  
  
Hannibal: That was Colonel Decker. Apparently, we have been pardoned. (Murdock and Face practically choked on their food.)   
  
B.A.: What?  
  
Hannibal: You heard me. (He takes out a cigar and lights it.) I love it when a plan comes together!  
  
Mandy: Face, are you okay? I knew you were old, but I thought you still had enough teeth to chew with.   
  
Face, with his mouth still full: Shut up.  
  
Murdock, who has swallowed his food: Faceman, don't talk with your mouth full. (Face glares at him.) So, Hannibal, we're finally normal, huh?  
  
B.A.: Not you, foo'!! You ain't never gonna be normal! When do we need to be there?  
  
Athena: Wait wait wait!   
  
Everyone looks at her.  
  
B.A.: Shut up, foo', I'm askin' a question.  
  
Athena: Excuse me. I just thought you guys might wanna consider the possibility that this could be just another one of Decker's traps.  
  
Hannibal: It's okay, kid. We're supposed to be there in the next 48 hours.  
  
B.A: Say what?  
  
Hannibal: In the next 48 hours.  
  
B.A: That means we're gonna have to fly.  
  
Murdock: Yes, it does, big buddy.  
  
B.A.: Oh no!  
  
Hannibal: Don't worry about it so much, B.A.  
  
  
They all went and packed their suitcases.  
  
Hannibal: Face, it looks like one last scamming is needed.  
  
Face: I thought I would never hear that. Sure, I'll get right on it.  
  
  
Within the next five hours, Jason and George decided to go with them, while the girls had an idea of their own.  
  
Face scammed a plane and they got prepared to say their good-byes.  
  
Mandy: So, when are you guys supposedly getting back?  
  
Hannibal: We won't be getting our pardon until the day after tomorrow, Wednesday, so we should be back on Thursday night.  
  
Murdock: Are you sure you girls don't want to come with us?  
  
Athena: We would like to, but Mandy and I have other plans.  
  
Murdock: Oh, something more important than us?  
  
Athena: Yeah, you got a problem with that! (She and Murdock started to laugh.)  
  
Face: Okay. Bye, gals. (More hugs were given. When Face went to Mandy he said:) Just don't destroy my penthouse.  
  
Mandy: Have I ever let you down before?  
  
Face: No, but just be careful.  
  
Mandy: You know we... I will. And don't worry about Athena, I'll keep her calm.  
  
They all left.  
  
Mandy rushed to the phone and dialed a number.  
  
Voice at the other end: Hello?  
  
Chapter 27 - The End or the Beginning?  
  
  
Mandy: Hi, Tanya.  
  
Tanya: Mandy?  
  
Mandy: Yeah.  
  
Tanya: Where are you?  
  
Mandy: In Beverly Hills.  
  
Tanya: With whom?  
  
Mandy: Well, right now, just Athena, but Templeton, Hannibal, Murdock, B.A., Jason, and George just left.  
  
Tanya: What?  
  
Mandy: Surprise! We're the new A-Team.  
  
Tanya: What are you talking about??????????????????????? (Mandy was always a little strange.)  
  
Mandy: Okay, here is a quick summary. The guys got a pardon and are on their way to D.C. to get it, and I want to throw a party for them.  
  
Tanya: Mandy, you aren't making any sense!  
  
Mandy: Just get a hold of Amy and get down here. We will pick you up at the airport.  
  
Tanya: What?  
  
Mandy: Just come on.  
  
Tanya: Mandy, I can't.  
  
Mandy: Well, I outrank you and I want you and Amy out here on the next plane. (She hung up.)  
  
Athena: Is she coming?  
  
Mandy: I hope so.  
  
Athena: What's next?  
  
Mandy: Got to get a hold of Frankie.  
  
Athena: All ready got the number.  
  
Mandy: Great.  
  
Athena: He's just outside of town.   
  
Mandy: Great. Well, get him down here soon.  
  
  
Meanwhile in the plane...  
  
B.A.: Hannibal, I just felt the plane leave the ground!!  
  
Hannibal: That is quite normal.  
  
B.A.: Hannibal, we're in the air. I'm gonna tell Murdock to land. (He got up.)  
  
Hannibal: Face.  
  
Face: I got it. (He took out the medicine and needle and stuck it in B.A. He fell to the floor.)  
  
Hannibal: I love it when B.A. comes together!  
  
  
The next day Tanya called Mandy to tell her that she and Amy are in town and need to be picked up.  
  
Mandy: That was Tanya, her plane came in.  
  
Athena: You were supposed to be there when her plane got in.  
  
Mandy: So sorry. (She grabbed her jacket.) I'm leaving you here. Don't destroy the house.  
  
Frankie: Don't worry, Mandy, I'll watch her.  
  
Mandy: Don't just watch her, keep her out of trouble. Remember, she can get quite out of hand.  
  
Frankie: Righty-o! I'll keep her in line.  
  
Mandy: I hope so. Thanks a lot.  
  
Frankie: No problem.  
  
Mandy just smiled and went into her vette. She knew it would be a tight squeeze, but it's the best she could get.  
  
When she got there, Tanya was waiting for her. They met and hugged.   
  
Tanya: Mandy, this is Amy.  
  
Mandy: Yes, Tanya told me all about you. (They shook hands.)  
  
Amy: Likewise.  
  
Mandy: Come on. I'll explain everything on the way.  
  
When they got into the vette, Mandy told them every little detail.  
  
Tanya: I can't believe Face didn't remember you!  
  
Mandy: Talking about Face, you told the WHOLE A-Team that...  
  
Tanya interrupts her: Yeah. You were five, it was just so cute.  
  
Mandy: Well, they still tease me.  
  
Tanya: Sorry.  
  
Mandy: You best be!!  
  
Tanya: Shush, little girl!  
  
Mandy went on to tell them all about the fight and the pardon.  
  
They finally reached the apartment building.  
  
Amy: So, you want to throw them a party?  
  
Mandy: Yup. We have a lot to do before Thursday night.  
  
  
For the next two days they were very busy decorating the apartment and making food.  
  
  
Meanwhile in D.C....  
  
Wednesday night, the A-team finally got their pardon.   
  
Hannibal: Well, guys. We are finally normal people.  
  
Murdock: Speak for yourself.  
  
Decker came out of his office.  
  
Decker: I can't believe after all that time of tryin' to catch you guys, you finally got pardoned.  
  
Hannibal: Well, thanks a lot for helpin' us get our pardon.  
  
Decker: I did nothing. I was fully against this!  
  
Murdock: Chill out, dude!  
  
Decker just ignores the odd one and leaves.  
  
George: Okay, that was a little weird.  
  
Hannibal: Yup, that's Decker for you.  
  
Jason: Let's get going.  
  
Murdock: You want to go back and get changed?  
  
Hannibal: No, I just want to go home.  
  
Face: Home. It has a certain little ring to it.  
  
B.A: Lets go!  
  
And they all left.  
  
Murdock called Mandy up.  
  
Murdock: Mandy, we'll be home tomorrow by five.  
  
Mandy: Okay. Bye.  
  
  
In the penthouse...  
  
Mandy: Okay guys they'll be home by five tomorrow.  
  
Tanya: We're all done.  
  
Mandy: Good. (She plopped down on the sofa.)  
  
  
The next day, Athena is sitting around watching "Star Trek."  
  
Mandy walks through the room and glances at the screen: That looks like Murdock.  
  
Athena: You're right, he does.  
  
Tanya comes into the room: Hey guys, they are out there.  
  
Athena runs to the window: Ooooooo, and they're wearing their uniforms.  
  
Mandy: Come on, Athena. Get over here. (They turned off the lights and got ready.)  
  
The guys entered the room, turned on the lights, and everyone screamed: SURPRISE!!!  
  
They all looked surprised.  
  
Hannibal: Tanya! Amy! Frankie! (Another BIG GROUP HUG!)  
  
Murdock's eyes widened: CANDY!! (He ran to the table of food and candy and dove right in. Everyone else joined too.)  
  
After a good hour, Tanya said: Okay, guys, group picture.   
  
B.A. and Jason groaned.  
  
Mandy: Come on, guys, for old time's sake.  
  
B.A.: Fine.  
  
Face, Hannibal, Murdock, and B.A. lined up against the wall in that order.  
  
Mandy stood between Face and Hannibal with her arms around their shoulders. George stood between Hannibal and Murdock. He took out a cigar and his gloves. Athena stood between Murdock and B.A. She took Murdock's uniform cap off his head and put it on hers. Jason stood next to B.A and the two of them flexed their muscles.  
  
Face: So, Hannibal, this is finally the end.  
  
Hannibal: Nope, this is finally the beginning.  
  
Tanya: Smile. (She snapped the picture.)  
  
Everything freezes.  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 1: The New A-Team (Original)

Thanks to my friend Kristin, (H.M. Murdock), I caught the Jazz, with out her help I would never of been able to write this story  
  
Authors Note: This story my be a little confusing to read. So I wrote it in script mode and hope that you do enjoy it.  
  
Summary: The A-team has been declared dead because no one has seen them for almost a year. All but four people believe this rumor and they bring it upon themselves to create the new A-team and look for the others.  
  
Time: present day.  
  
FaceGirl- Mandy Deck (age 24)  
B.A.- Jason Pepper (age 23)  
Murdock- Athena Williams (age 25)  
Hannibal- George Johns (age 26)  
  
  
  
The New A-Team  
  
The story opens up with four friends in a room at the 5th floor at the hospital (the floor in which people who are insane stay at) and they are listening to the radio.  
  
Radio: Yes you heard it correctly. The A-team has been declared dead. Not one person has seen or heard from them in almost a year.  
  
Athena: sits down in her bed and puts her hands over her eyes.   
  
Mandy: What's wrong Murdock?  
  
Athena: Oh Face. I don't believe that they are dead. I choose not to believe it.   
  
George: It's okay Murdock, it's gonna be okay.  
  
Jason: Why do you guys continue doing that?  
  
Mandy: Doing what B.A.?  
  
Jason: Shut up fool! I am not B.A.   
Mandy: (Stands up in front of him) Well you sure do act like him.  
  
Jason: You two have been doing this since you where 17 years old. Aren't you getting a little tired of doing this?  
  
Mandy and Athena: Doing what?  
  
Nurse: (enters the room) Sorry, but visiting hours are over with.  
  
Athena: Helen, can I have two more minutes with Face.  
  
Helen: Okay, but just two more minutes. (and she leaves)  
  
George: We'll wait for you in the Van Face.  
  
Athena: Night colonel, night sergeant.  
  
George: Night Captain.  
  
Jason: Good night Athena.  
  
Mandy: What's up Captain.  
  
Athena: Lieutenant, do you think that you can talk Hannibal and B.A. into making a new A-team?  
  
Mandy: What?  
  
Athena: Look, we can paint the Van the same colors, and go out and look for them.  
  
Mandy: Do you know how hard it is to look for someone?  
  
Athena: Come on FaceGirl! You can finally show off all those conning talents and break me out of here.  
  
Mandy: Murdock! I can't do that!  
  
Athena: What, too illegal for you?  
  
Mandy: No, it's just the process of thinking of a plan, and acting to break you out.  
  
Athena: You're Face, you'll think of something.  
  
Mandy: Okay (smiling) I'll talk to Hannibal. If I can talk him into doing it, we can surely talk B.A. into doing it.  
  
Athena: Thanks Face.  
  
Mandy: (Turns to leave. Walks to the door, turns off the light) Night Murdock.  
  
Athena: Night.  
  
Mandy leaves the hospital and walks into the Van. They start to drive.   
  
A few minutes later they reach Mandy's house.  
  
Jason: Night Mandy.  
  
Mandy: Night... (Jason gives her a look that says 'Be careful of what words you use') Jason. Hannibal, can I have a word with you.  
  
George: (He has no problem being called Hannibal) Sure. Jason, why don't you go home? I can walk.  
  
Jason: Okay night guys (and he leaves.)  
  
George: What's on your mind Mandy?  
  
Mandy: Here take a seat George. (and she sat on the patio swing)  
  
George: (he sat down next to her) Wow, you don't call me George unless it's really important.  
  
Mandy: Well it is. (George just waited until she continued) Well Murdock had this really good idea and I think that you'll go for it, but I'm not sure about Jason.  
  
George: Go on just tell me.  
  
Mandy: Well, Murdock and I want to create the new A-Team.  
  
George: What? (he started to laugh, thinking that she was lightening him before she threw the big bomb on him)  
  
Mandy: Come on Hannibal. I'm not joking!!  
  
George: Oh! (Stop laughing instantly) I thought you were just lightening up the mood so the news wouldn't drop on me like a bomb.  
  
Mandy: Oh. No, that was the "big bomb". What do you say?  
  
George: And what are we to do when we create it?  
  
Mandy: We are going to go and find the real A-Team.  
  
George: You know what? Even though it sounds like a crazy idea, I love it. Cool, me the head of the new A-team. (he started to smile.)   
  
Mandy: Don't get too excited. We defiantly need a B.A. and Jason is the only B.A. that we know. We also need the Van.  
  
George: Hey don't worry. We can talk him into doing it. Come on. (and he stood up)  
  
Mandy: Where are we going?  
  
George: We are going to go talk to B.A.  
  
Mandy: Now? It's kinda late, don't you think?  
  
George: Nah! Come on. We have to stop at the store too on the way.  
  
Mandy: (Got up) Okay, let's go.  
  
They walked off.   
  
Soon they reached the store. George ran in. About five minutes later he came back out and put the bag in his inside pocket.  
  
Mandy: What did you get?  
  
George: You'll find out all in due time. Come on. (They walked on)  
  
Ten minutes they came to an apartment building.  
They saw the Van and Jason was under it.  
  
George: Jason?  
  
Jason: Oh hey George. Hi Mandy. What's going on?  
  
George: We need to tell you something.  
  
Jason: (He stood up) Sure what's up.  
  
George: Go on Face. Tell him.  
  
Mandy: Hannibal, Murdock, you and myself are going to create the new A-team.  
  
Jason: What!? You're not going to ask me? You are just going to tell me?  
  
Mandy: Okay. B.A. Will you please join us?  
  
Jason: No!  
  
George: Now sergeant. This is not a question, this is a demand. And me being higher in position you have to obey my orders.  
  
Jason: What is wrong with you? You aren't really Hannibal Smith!  
  
Mandy: Come on B.A. we want to save the A-team and do some good for the world.  
  
George: Come on B.A. It's an adventure! You have no serious job yet.  
  
Mandy: And once it does start, you won't have time for any really big adventures anymore.  
  
Jason: And what are we going to use for transportation? Do you know how much money it's going to cost to get a car? Or, Face, are you thinking about scamming one? (Jason said laughing at his last sentence)  
  
Mandy: (she laughed a mocking laugh) No. We don't need to buy or Scam anything. We paint your Van and we use that.  
  
Jason: What? (Giving in) All right.  
  
George: I Love it when a plan comes together!  
  
Jason and Mandy turned around to see George with black gloves on and a cigar in his mouth.  
  
Mandy laughed and looked at Jason.  
  
Jason and Mandy: He's on the Jazz!!  
  
Jason: Okay what's next.  
  
George: (removing the cigar from his mouth) We get the Van ready. B.A. you work on getting the inside ready, while Face and I start to paint it.  
  
Jason: Yes colonel!  
  
A few hours later Mandy and George finish painting.  
  
Mandy: (yawning) What's next?  
  
George: Go home get some rest cause in the morning; you're breaking Murdock out of the Hospital.  
  
Mandy: (suddenly wide awake) What? How I'm I suppose to do that?  
  
George: Hey come on you're Face. You'll think of something. (and he walked into the Van to help Jason finish up)  
  
Mandy: Apparently that's what everyone's telling me today.  
  
To Be Continued..........  



	3. Chapter 2: Breaking Murdock Out (Origina...

Thanks to my friend Kristin, (H.M. Murdock), I caught the Jazz, with out her help I would never of been able to write this story  
  
Authors Note: This story my be a little confusing to read. So I wrote it in script mode and hope that you do enjoy it.  
  
Summary: The A-team has been declared dead because no one has seen them for almost a year. All but four people believe this rumor and they bring it upon themselves to create the new A-team and look for the others.  
  
Time: present day.  
  
FaceGirl- Mandy Deck (age 24)  
B.A.- Jason Pepper (age 23)  
Murdock- Athena Williams (age 25)  
Hannibal- George Johns (age 26)  
  
  
The New A-Team part two: Breaking Murdock Out!  
  
Mandy: (pacing back and fourth) Okay how about this? (she puts on a white over coat and grabs a clipboard which is on top of a cabinet) Hi. I am Dr. Yanish (she spoke in a British accent). I am here to bring a Ms. Murdock to England with me to... (she was interrupted by Hannibal's laughter. She slams the clipboard onto the cabinet) What!? I asked for you to help me, not to insult me.  
  
George: I am sorry, but Yanish, I think is Russian not British!  
  
Mandy: Oh.   
  
George: Anyways no.  
  
Mandy: Why not?  
  
George: That's a Templeton Peck original. Think of your own ideas.  
  
Mandy: Fine!!!! (she hits the cabinet and the clipboard fell behind the cabinet) Great!! Hannibal can you help me out here?  
  
George: All right get the other side. (she did and they tried to pull the cabinet out together, but it didn't work.)  
  
Mandy: (Let go of her side) B.A.!!  
  
Jason: What Face?  
  
Mandy: Can you please help us out here? My clipboard fell behind here.  
  
Jason: Sure. (He grabs hold of the cabinet and very easily he moves it.)  
  
Mandy: (grabs the clipboard) Thanks.  
  
Jason: Sure.  
  
George and Jason started to talk and Mandy thought of a good idea.  
  
Mandy: Hannibal! I got it! (He turns around and Mandy runs over to them) Nurse! Nurse! I need my sister Murdock now!  
  
George: (playing around) What is it?  
  
Mandy: Our mother is dying!!  
  
George: (Puts his gloves on and a cigar in his mouth) Perfect Face! Perfect!  
  
Mandy: Good! Now I still need a disguise. The nurses now me and they know that Murdock is not my sister.  
  
George: You know. I am not supposed to be helping you out here.  
  
Mandy: Come on Hannibal. This is my first time doing this!  
  
George: Okay. Make-up.  
  
Later that day  
  
Mandy has a short brown hair wig on and tons of make-up. No one could tell that she was Mandy Deck  
  
Mandy: (runs to the front desk of the hospital) Nurse! Nurse!  
  
Nurse: How can I help you?  
  
Mandy: (puts up her finger to wait a minute so that she can catch her breath) I need my sister.  
  
Nurse: What is your sister's name?  
  
Mandy: You probably know her by the name 'Murdock'.  
  
Nurse: Oh yes. Now why do you need her?  
  
Mandy: I need her released right now! Our mother is on her deathbed and she wants all of her daughters there!  
  
Nusre: Of course! Ms......  
  
Mandy: Nancy. Just call me Nancy.  
  
Nurse: I need you to fill out some of these forms and you can take her out.  
  
Mandy: Sure (she did a mistake and signed it Mandy Deck. Instead of Nancy Hills)  
  
Nurse: She is in room 501.   
  
Mandy: Thank you. (and she ran to the room).  
  
When she got there Murdock was playing with a slinky.  
  
Mandy: Hey Murdock!!  
  
Athena: Oooooooooooo!!!!!! Look at the pretty COLORS!!! OOOooooooooooooo!!!! FUNNNN!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mandy: Murdock! I am breaking you out of here! (Mandy throws Athena's jacket at her) Let's go!  
  
Athena: Fine! Be that way Face!  
  
Mandy: Now mother is dying and we are going to see her. I am your sister Nancy.  
  
Athena: Got it! (she and Mandy leaves the room)  
  
Nurse #2: (Nurse #2 is a young man) Can I ask you what you are doing with Murdock?  
  
Mandy: This is my sister and our mother is dying and is asking for all of her sisters to be there.  
  
Nurse #2: I am sorry.  
  
Athena: Oh no I forgot Billy!!  
  
Mandy: You can get Billy later.  
  
Nurse #2: Oh Nancy. There is no Billy.  
  
Athena: WHAT!!!! NO!!!!! NOT BILLY!!!!!!!  
  
Mandy: Thank you so much! I don't think that I'll get her to stop screaming tonight.  
  
Nurse #2: I am sorry.  
  
Before they where able to leave Nurse #1 can around.  
  
Nurse #1: Excuse me! You aren't Nancy! You're Mandy!  
  
Mandy: Oh no! Murdock RUN!!! (she said in a low whisper)  
  
Nurse #1: Phillip stop them she is breaking Murdock out!  
  
Nurse #2 runs after them: STOP!!!!!!  
  
Of course Mandy nor Athena stop running and run faster.  
They soon get outside and the New A-Team van is sitting out there with the side door opened.  
  
Mandy: Get in the Van! (Athena just doesn't get into the Van, she DIVES into it. Mandy jumps in) B.A. move it!!!! (B.A. hits the pedal and speeds off, just as soon as Phillip gets outside)  
  
  
Inside the Van  
  
George: Welcome to the new A-Team Murdock.  
  
Athena: Nice job Face! You got them to do it! Hey B.A!   
  
Jason: Crazy girl!  
  
George: What is the next thing that we do?  
  
Jason, Athena and Mandy all shurg their shoulders and say: I don't know.  
  
Just then the phone rings.  
  
George: B.A. I thought that you changed the number.  
  
Jason: Hannibal I did.  
  
George: Then who would be calling?  
  
Jason: I don't know.  
  
Mandy: Someone answer it! (no one moves, so she answers it) Hello? Oh my gosh........  
  
To Be Continued...........  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 3: The Phone Call (Original)

Sorry, something happened to the other "The Phone call" and so here it is all better  
  
Thanks to my friend Kristin, (H.M. Murdock), I caught the Jazz, with out her help I would never of been able to write this story  
  
Authors Note: This story my be a little confusing to read. So I wrote it in script mode and hope that you do enjoy it.  
  
Summary: The A-team has been declared dead because no one has seen them for almost a year. All but four people believe this rumor and they bring it upon themselves to create the new A-team and look for the others.  
  
Time: present day.  
  
FaceGirl- Mandy Deck (age 24)  
B.A.- Jason Pepper (age 23)  
Murdock- Athena Williams (age 25)  
Hannibal- George Johns (age 26)  
  
The New A-Team Part three: The phone call.  
  
Mandy: (answers the phone) Hello?  
  
Person on other side: We have information for you on the where about of the A-Team.  
  
Mandy: Oh my gosh!!  
  
George: What is it?  
  
Mandy: (puts up her finger) Pad and pencil now! (Talking back into the phone) How do you know that we need that kind of information?  
  
Other person: We have eyes and ears everywhere.  
  
Mandy: How do we know that you aren't just setting us up?  
  
Other person: Come on the A-Team would take any chance to get a lead on their mission.  
  
Mandy: Who said that we are the A-team?  
  
Other person: Like I said, we have eyes and ears everywhere.  
  
Mandy: Okay. Where do you want to meet?  
  
Other person: Let's say D.C. at the Reflecting Pool in front of the Lincoln Memorial at 5:00 p.m. tomorrow night. We will contact you by saying 'Have you gone to the Washington Monument yet?' and you respond 'No, we are going to the Jefferson memorial first' and only bring the other girl, or no help. (Click)  
  
Mandy: Hello? Hello?!  
  
Athena: What is it Face?  
  
Mandy: He hung up on me.  
  
Jason: Who?  
  
Mandy: This guy on the phone claims that he has some information for us on the where about of the A-team.  
  
Jason: How did he know that, we are looking for him?  
  
Mandy: He said that he had eyes and ears everywhere. He wants Murdock and I to meet him at the reflecting pool in front of the Lincoln Memorial at 5:00p.m. Tomorrow night.  
  
George: What?  
  
Mandy: In front of the reflecting pool.....  
  
George: (interrupting) No about who is going?  
  
Mandy: He wants to meet Murdock and myself ONLY.  
  
George: No.  
  
Mandy: He won't give us the information then.  
  
Jason: He said 'NO' Facegirl!  
  
Mandy: Hannibal, the real Hannibal wouldn't give Face this much trouble.  
  
George: Yes, but Templeton Peck was a guy.  
  
Mandy: Is. (she corrected him) And Mandy Deck is a girl and if I had to I could fight as good as he does.  
  
George: (to Jason) And that's what scares me. (To Mandy) Okay! Okay! But B.A. and I will be sticking close to you two and putting wires on you, so that we can hear you.  
  
Mandy: Wires?  
  
Athena: Where did you get that Hannibal? At the near by A-Team store?  
  
George: No, I have my ways. Plus it helps to know people in higher places.  
  
Athena: Well, back to the phone call did he say anything else?  
  
Mandy: Oh yeah. (she looks at the pad of paper) He will contact us by saying, 'Have you gone to the Washington Monument yet?' and I will respond 'No, we are going to go to the Jefferson Memorial fist.'   
  
George: (Turing around in his seat) We'll be in D.C. in a few hours just sit back and relax.  
  
Athena took out her slinky and started playing with it: Slinky! Slinky! Fun!!!  
  
Mandy closed her eyes and thought to herself: I wonder who our mystery man is......  
  
To Be Continued........  



	5. Chapter 4: The Meeting (Original)

I'm sorry, but something had happen to the other "The Meeting" so here is the correct one.  
  
Thanks to my friend Kristin, (H.M. Murdock), I caught the Jazz, with out her help I would never of been able to write this story  
  
Authors Note: This story my be a little confusing to read. So I wrote it in script mode and hope that you do enjoy it.  
  
Summary: The A-team has been declared dead because no one has seen them for almost a year. All but four people believe this rumor and they bring it upon themselves to create the new A-team and look for the others.  
  
Time: present day.  
  
FaceGirl- Mandy Deck (age 24)  
B.A.- Jason Pepper (age 23)  
Murdock- Athena Williams (age 25)  
Hannibal- George Johns (age 26)  
  
  
The New A-Team Part Four: The Meeting!  
  
Jason and Athena are pacing back and fourth and looking really impatient about something.  
  
Athena: Where is Face?? She said that she be back by 3:30. It's almost four!   
  
Jason: Hannibal, where did she go?  
  
George: Like I said she said that she saw something that she would like to go and see and she will be back any minute!  
  
HONK! HONK! HONK!  
  
Everyone turns around and sees a nice silver corvette with the top off. The car stops and Mandy stands up in the car.  
  
George: Mandy! Where did you get that car?  
  
Athena: Did you scam it? (Mandy came out jumped out of the car, smiled, and nodded.) Face Girl!!! Nice job!   
  
Mandy: Thank you.  
  
George: You scammed this car.  
  
Mandy: Of course.  
  
Jason: Face! What? Why?  
  
Mandy: I guess all we are missing is where and when? Come on guys. It will be back as soon as the assignment is over. I just though 'Hey, cool big mission, equals cool looking car.'  
  
Athena: Face, tell me how you scammed the car. You gotta tell me!!  
  
Mandy: Yeah. Maybe when you get older.  
  
George: Come on Face I have to wire you. (Mandy walks towards George)  
  
Athena walks towards Mandy: Hey I'm older then you! (Mandy just ignored her)  
  
  
  
4:50p.m.  
  
Athena and Mandy parks the car in front of the Lincoln Memorial and walks over to the reflecting pool.  
  
Meanwhile... The Van is parked a few blocks away, so that they don't look too suspicious. George places an earpiece into his ear and is ready to listen.  
  
Mandy sits down on the grass in front of the reflecting pool and just looks at her reflecting, while Athena is playing with her slinky, but keeping quite to make sure not to attract too much attention to herself.  
  
  
5:01p.m.  
  
  
Mandy looks at her watch and notices that it's already 5:01: Well, I guess that they aren't going to show. I knew that they were just foolin'.  
  
An older looking man with white hair, a mustache, and glasses stands behind and on the side of Mandy: Have you gone to the Washington Monument yet?  
  
Mandy: No, we are going to the Jefferson memorial first.   
  
  
In the Van......  
  
George: B.A. they made contact.  
  
  
Back......  
  
Mandy was about to turn around when he said: No don't turn around. It won't be good if people know that we are talking. We could be being watched. We have to wait for a few minutes until my partner gets here.  
  
Mandy: Why wasn't I notified that there was going to be more than one?   
  
Man: Because I decided not to tell you.  
  
  
In the Van.....  
  
George: He's got a second guy coming in.   
  
Jason: You think they'll get into trouble?  
  
George: I don't think so, but just in case move up one block.  
  
Jason did so.  
  
  
Back.......  
  
Mandy: Fine! Murdock get over here! (Athena was wondering away. When she heard Mandy call her she ran back)  
  
Athena: What is it Facegirl?  
  
Mandy: Okay don't turn around, but if you look in the pool you can see an older guy.  
  
Athena: Yeah.  
Mandy: Well, he's got the information that we are looking for.  
  
Athena: What are we waiting for?  
  
Mandy: His partner.  
  
Athena: Oh. (and she started to play with her slinky again and wonder away)  
  
Mandy: Murdock! Stay here! (Athena walked back whimpering)  
  
  
Meanwhile........  
  
Two men dressed in black suits, with black sunglasses, and talking behind some newspapers,  
(talk about suspicious!) were sitting on a bench somewhere near Mandy, Athena, and the man.  
  
Guy in black suit: Okay Mark. That is Peck and Murdock over there.  
  
Mark: But Bruce, aren't Peck and Murdock males or at least older then that?  
  
Bruce: Mark, that's what I thought, but they called each other Murdock and Face.  
  
Mark: So when do we make our move?  
  
Bruce: Soon Mark, soon, but remember we can't hurt them, just kidnap them.  
  
Mark: Gotch ya.  
  
  
Back......  
  
Soon Mandy could see another man walk next to the other older man through the Reflecting Pool. They started to talk.  
  
Man: Okay. Are you ready to talk?  
  
Mandy she turns around: Yes.  
  
Both men together: No.  
  
Mandy: I don't care. I like to look at people when I talk to them. This way I can't be surprised when they pull a gun on me.  
  
Man #1 (the man that first talked): We are not here to kidnap you! We are here to help you.  
  
  
In the Van.....  
  
George: Okay. Good. They're safe. Nothing bad is going on.  
  
Jason: You shouldn't of said that.  
  
George: Don't worry (and he pulls out a cigar)  
  
  
  
Meanwhile......  
  
Bruce: Okay now Mark.  
  
Mark: You get Murdock and I'll get Face.  
  
Bruce: Okay.  
  
They started to walk slowly, but when they got closer they started to run and they got their guns ready.  
  
Back......  
  
Mandy: Fine. Please help us.  
  
Man #2: What is your name?  
  
Mandy: This is.... OOOFFFFF (Mark jumped onto of Mandy and pushed her down, while Bruce jumped onto Athena)  
  
Athena didn't wait as soon as she got a chance she punched Bruce right in the face and he feel out cold. Man #2 helped her up and made sure that she was okay.  
  
Meanwhile....  
Mandy got a few good punches in, but Mark was apparently stronger then Bruce and so Man #1 stepped in and started in the fight.   
  
Man #1 finally knocked him out, but not before he himself got hit a few times. He helped Mandy up  
  
  
Meanwhile in the Van.....  
  
As soon as George heard Mandy go down: B.A. move it, they are in trouble!!  
  
Jason hit the gas and was flying  
  
  
Back.....  
  
Mandy: Come on! Let's go before they get up. (Mandy helped man#1 to her car) Get in!   
  
Man #1: What about the others?  
  
Mandy: (not really listening to him) Murdock! I see Hannibal and B.A. coming! Go into the Van. We'll meet at the spot.  
  
Athena: Gotcha ya!  
  
Mandy got into the 'Vette': Are you okay?  
  
Man #1: Yeah, just a few teeth. How about you?  
  
Mandy: Me? He didn't touch me. He tried to tie my hands down.  
  
Man #1: Oh. What is your name?  
  
Mandy: The name is Mandy Deck.  
  
Man #1: Deck? Like short for Decker?   
  
Mandy: No! Deck! As in porch on the back of the house.  
  
Man #1: Oh.  
  
Mandy: They call me FaceGirl though, or Face. (A tiny smile appeared on his face) What is yours?  
  
Man #1: Um...............  
  
  
To Be Continued.............  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 5: Talking in the Vette (Origina...

Thanks to my friend Kristin, (H.M. Murdock), I caught the Jazz, with out her help I would never of been able to write this story  
  
Authors Note: This story my be a little confusing to read. So I wrote it in script mode and hope that you do enjoy it.  
  
Summary: The A-team has been declared dead because no one has seen them for almost a year. All but four people believe this rumor and they bring it upon themselves to create the new A-team and look for the others.  
  
Time: present day.  
  
FaceGirl- Mandy Deck (age 24)  
B.A.- Jason Pepper (age 23)  
Murdock- Athena Williams (age 25)  
Hannibal- George Johns (age 26)  
  
  
The New A-Team part 5: Talking in the vette.  
  
Mandy: The name is Mandy Deck.  
  
Man #1: Deck? Like short for Decker?   
  
Mandy: No! Deck! As in porch on the back of the house.  
  
Man #1: Oh.  
  
Mandy: They call me FaceGirl though, or Face. (A tiny smile appeared on his face) What is yours?  
  
Man #1: Um...............  
  
Mandy: That is a very interesting name. Um.  
  
Man #1: (laughed) No I was wondering if I could trust you with my real name. Just call me Ace.  
  
Mandy: Ace, like as in the deck of cards?  
  
Ace: No. Ace like as the guy from the Love Boat.  
  
Mandy: Okay. (she finally got a good look at him and stared)  
  
Ace: Whay?  
  
Mandy: You look so familiar to me.  
  
Ace: Oh, no we never met before.  
  
Mandy: No, I know that, but it's like I saw your picture one too many times.  
  
Ace: Oh, I just have one of those faces I guess.  
  
Mandy: I guess so. So what kind of information do you have for us?  
  
Ace: Well, let's wait until we met with the rest of your friends.  
  
Mandy: Ok.  
Ace: So, why do they call you Face?  
  
Mandy: Oh, it's sorta strange and I don't really want to scare you.  
  
Ace: No, tell me. Why is your name Face?  
  
Mandy: Well first of all when I was younger I never really like the news, or read the real stuff in the newspaper, so I never knew about the A-Team until my friend Athena told me about them. I thought that it was really cool so we kept up with the news and we actually made a scrape book of it. With pictures and newspaper articles.   
  
Ace: Well, that is interesting, but you still didn't answer my question. Why is your name Face?  
  
Mandy: Well, I was still immature at that time, still am, but my friend Athena was, how can I put it? She was nuts. And so she compared herself to Murdock, and so I just started call her Murdock.  
  
Ace: So, let me get this straight. You go by how you act?  
  
Mandy: My friend Jason is just like B.A. always yelling at Murdock, and he's so strong. My friend George is just like Hannibal always coming up with great ideas and always acting like a leader.  
  
Ace: And you? Are you like a con artist, or a scammer, or a manly girl?  
  
Mandy: (Laughed at the last comment) Manly girl. Peck was anything but a manly man.  
  
Ace: What?  
  
Mandy: Sure he complained about everything, every little cut and bruise. (Ace opened his mouth to say something, but Mandy continued) As being a con artist yes I am. A scammer yes. I had to break Athena out of the hospital and I almost did it without being caught, but I'll learn and maybe one day I'll be as good as Templeton Peck. (At that Ace smiled) I scammed this car, just before I met you and your friend.  
Ace: Oh. By the way how do you know so much about the A-Team? I mean I don't really think that they would put that Murdock is crazy, or as you would say, Faceman complaining about everything in the newspaper.  
  
Mandy: Oh no, um... Let me see if I can get this correct. My second cousin's, friend's, boyfriend's, cousin's friend's father hired the A-Team. And the friend told the cousin who told the boyfriend, who told the friend, who told my cousin and my cousin told me and I told all of my friends.  
  
Ace: Wow now that is complicated. (Mandy pulled over to the side.) Hey Face, what are we doing at the Washington Monument? (Mandy smiled) What?  
  
Mandy: I love being called Face.  
  
Ace: What did you have an obsession with him or something?  
  
Mandy: (looking shocked) What? Excuse me? Are you a nut or something! He's like 60 years old.  
  
Ace: He is not! He's probably only 50 maybe a little older.  
  
Mandy: He's still older.   
  
Ace: Are you saying that he's not cute?  
  
Mandy: No, I'm saying that. (realizing what she is saying) Why are we talking about this? And why I'm I telling you?  
  
Ace: (Thinking for a second) I don't know.  
  
Mandy: Well, anyways. We are waiting for the rest and here they come. (she gets out of the car) Hey guys!  
  
Athena: Did he give you any information?  
  
Mandy: No. Not yet.  
  
George: Then bring him along. Let's go.  
  
Mandy: Let's go Ace.  
  
Ace: What about your car?   
  
Mandy: I'll call and have someone pick it up. Now get in the Van. (Ace did so). Ace, this is Murdock.  
  
Athena: Hi!  
  
Mandy: Hannibal.   
  
George: Hi. (Turned around and reached his hand out. Ace took it and shook it).  
  
Mandy: And that is B.A. (He didn't say anything) Now who is your friend?  
  
Ace: This is Murphy.  
  
George: Are you ready to give us the information that we are looking for.  
  
Ace: Yeah. Well let's start at the beginning. One day.......  
  
To Be Continued........  
  
  



	7. Chapter 6: The Information (Original)

Thanks to my friend Kristin, (H.M. Murdock), I caught the Jazz, with out her help I would never of been able to write this story  
  
Authors Note: This story my be a little confusing to read. So I wrote it in script mode and hope that you do enjoy it.  
  
Summary: The A-team has been declared dead because no one has seen them for almost a year. All but four people believe this rumor and they bring it upon themselves to create the new A-team and look for the others.  
  
Time: present day.  
  
FaceGirl- Mandy Deck (age 24)  
B.A.- Jason Pepper (age 23)  
Murdock- Athena Williams (age 25)  
Hannibal- George Johns (age 26)  
  
  
The New A-Team Part 6: The Information.  
  
George: Are you ready to give us the information that we are looking for.  
  
Ace: Yeah. Well let's start at the beginning. One day I was just minding my own business when this handsome young looking man came up to me and told me that he needed help.  
  
Mandy: (to George) I can only assume that it was Face. (Ace smiled. To Ace) And what did you say Ace?  
  
Ace: I didn't believe him at first. I mean what was I suppose to do?  
  
George: Go on Ace.  
  
Ace: Well, when I saw these men were running towards us the man looked awfully scared.  
  
Mandy: Definitely Faceman.  
  
Ace: (not too happy) Can I continue??  
  
Mandy: Go ahead.   
  
Ace: Well, before he ran away he told me to find some help and to help rescue his friends in Los Angles, in an old ware house that is suppose to be torn down soon.  
Jason: Thanks for the information.  
  
George: (removing the cigar from his mouth) Wait a minute. How did you know about us?  
  
Ace: How did we know about you guys?  
  
Mandy: That is what he just asked you.  
  
Ace: Well, to tell you the honest truth it was Murphy here who found you guys.  
  
Murphy: That's right. (he looked a little confused, and Mandy could sense it) Um... Well you see I have a friend that stays at the hospital that Athena....  
  
Athena: Murdock.  
  
Murphy: What? (like simply answering a question)  
  
Athena: That's my name. Murdock.  
  
Murphy: Oh that's right. Well anyways, the night that Athe.. Murdock told Face about wanting to make the A-Team. And then we found out about the phone number, by Ace. He lives around B.A. and heard you guys discussing it.  
  
Mandy: (Not believing one bit of it) Then why did we have to meet in D.C.  
  
Ace: Uh... I know someone down here that can fly us to Los Angles for free.  
  
Jason: I ain't flying!   
  
George: Face?  
  
Ace and Mandy together: Yes?  
  
Mandy: Ace, he said Face not Ace.  
  
Ace: (looking confused) What? Oh yeah.  
  
Mandy: (she didn't believe a word he said) Yeah Hannibal.  
  
George: Can I use your lighter, I misplaced mine.  
  
Mandy: Sure here you go.  
  
Ace: You don't smoke. Do you?  
  
Mandy: No.  
  
Ace: Then what are you doing with a lighter.  
  
Mandy: Just in case something like this ever occurred. Why?  
  
Ace: Just wondering.  
  
Mandy: (she thought of something, shook her head and silently laughed at the idea, but just in case) Murdock?  
  
Athena: Yeah?  
  
Mandy: What are you gonna do with Billy, now that he's gone?  
  
Athena: NO!!! Not BILLY!!!!!!!  
  
Murphy: Who is Billy?  
  
Mandy: Billy was her invisible dog.  
  
Murphy started to cry a little too Ace covered his mouth so that he wouldn't scream.  
  
Mandy: What's wrong Murphy?  
  
Ace: He used to have a dog named Billy.  
  
Mandy: (said in her mind) I knew it!!  
  
Mandy then whispered in Athena's ear: Murdock. Billy isn't really gone. He's just sick. He'll get better. I just said that to find something out.   
  
Athena smiled and Ace wondered to himself: What did Mandy tell her.  
  
Mandy: Oh Ace?  
  
Ace: Yeah?  
  
Mandy: You have something on your mustache.  
  
Ace: Where?  
  
Mandy: Here. (she grabbed a hold of one side of one side of the mustache and pulled)  
  
Ace: OWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jason slammed on the breaks and he and George turned around.  
  
Mandy: I knew it! (she pulled the wig off of his head too, and revealed dirty blond hair) Templeton Peck I presume.  
  
George: (with a cigar in his mouth) I love it when a plan comes together.  
  
Templeton and Murphy are shocked and their mouths are left open.  
  
To Be Continued............  
  
  



	8. Chapter 7: Going to breakfast (Original)

Thanks to my friend Kristin, (H.M. Murdock), I caught the Jazz, with out her help I would never of been able to write this story  
  
Authors Note: This story may be a little confusing to read. So I wrote it in script mode and hope that you do enjoy it.  
  
Summary: The A-team has been declared dead because no one has seen them for almost a year. All but four people believe this rumor and they bring it upon themselves to create the new A-team and look for the others.  
  
Time: present day.  
  
FaceGirl- Mandy Deck (age 24)  
B.A.- Jason Pepper (age 23)  
Murdock- Athena Williams (age 25)  
Hannibal- George Johns (age 26)  
  
  
The New A-Team part 7: Going to Breakfast.  
  
George: (with a cigar in his mouth) I love it when a plan comes together.  
  
Templeton and Murphy are shocked and their mouths are left open.  
  
Mandy: (even though she felt a little bad for what she was telling "Ace" all about Templeton Peck, and how complainy he is, she still had enough courage to talk) Okay, Mr. Peck, why don't you and Mr. Murdock here tell us everything.  
  
Faceman: Face, Mr. Peck, really! I am not that old. I told you that before. (he said that last sentence in a mocking tone. Mandy got so mad at that, that she couldn't really hid her anger) Anyways, (getting all serious again) it's a long story, so why don't we go and get something to eat?  
  
Athena: Sounds good to me. Hannibal?  
  
Hannibal: Let's go.  
  
Faceman: Perfect I know of a nice place just a little while from here and you don't have to worry about paying for a thing. I've got a friend down there that owes me one.  
  
Mandy: (letting her anger out and saying under her breath) Yeah a girlfriend.  
  
Face: I heard that.  
  
Mandy: Heard what? I said nothing?  
  
Face: Sure, you're just jealous.   
  
Mandy: I am not jealous over a guy whose 65 years old!!  
  
Face: I am not 65!!(and then they start fighting)  
  
George: Face. (no response) Facegirl! (still no response) FACES!!!!!!  
  
Face and Mandy: What is it Hannibal!  
  
George: We are going to have to work together and it would be good if you two stop yelling and start being friends.  
  
Mandy: Sorry Face. It's jut that it gets me mad when someone mocks me or insults me.  
  
Faceman: Hey I am sorry. I didn't know. I'll remember that next time. Oh B.A. turn here.  
  
B.A. did and they stepped out of the van and saw a nice little diner.   
  
Face and George stepped out of the van last and Face grabbed George's arm: Hannibal, is she always like that?  
  
George: Consider yourself lucky. She could of gotten awfully worse and believe me, I saw it. Come on let's go. (and he and George walked into the restaurant)  
  
When they got there Face's friend saw him before Face saw him.  
  
Friend: Faceman! What are you doing here?  
  
Face: Billy! Nice to see you! (and shook his hand) Remember how you said that if I ever needed anything, all I had to do was ask?  
  
Billy: Yeah? What do you need Faceman.  
  
Face: We are hungry. And we need a table in the back room.  
  
Billy: Sure. (he grabbed 6 menus and lead them to the back of the restaurant)  
  
Mandy: (look at Face) Sorry.  
  
Face: No problem.  
  
Billy: (Once he reached the table) Don't I get an introduction.  
  
Face: (George opened his mouth to say something, but Face reached him to the punch line) This is Johnny Jones, (pointed to George) This is Harry West, (Pointed to Jason), this is Alice Dot, (pointed to Athena) and this is Paige Madison, (and he pointed to Mandy). And of course you remember Murdock.  
  
Billy: Ah yes. (Murdock shook his hand quickly and sat down)  
  
Face: Everyone this is my friend Billy.  
  
Everyone: Hi.  
  
Billy: (smiled) I'll be back in about ten minutes to take your orders. (and he left)  
  
Face: Murdock, check under the table. Face, check under all the seats, Hannibal, look in the plants. Murdock and B.A. look everywhere else.  
  
Mandy: And what are we looking for?  
  
Face: Any kind of device. That could be a bug.  
  
Mandy: Oh.   
  
After 5 minutes of searching they came up empty handed.  
  
Mandy ran to see if anyone was coming and sure enough Billy was coming.  
  
Mandy: (in a low whisper) Billy is coming.  
  
Face: Quick sit down and look normal.  
  
They all ran to sit down.   
  
Athena: (picked up her glass) Really? (trying her hardest to act normal) That is so funny Murdock! (and forced a laugh out. Everyone got the idea and started to do the same)  
  
Billy came in: Ready?   
  
Face: No, give us about 20 minutes.  
  
Billy: Ok (and left)  
  
George: Why do I have a funny feeling like you don't trust him?  
  
Face: Now Hannibal, why would you say that?  
  
George: I don't know, maybe because we were just searching for a bug and my name is not Johnny.  
  
Jason: Yeah. I thought that he was your friend. Why would you be afraid to tell him what are our real names are.  
  
Face: If he ever found out that you were the new A-team looking for the rest and if he is working for the bad guys then you would all be in big trouble very fast. Yes, maybe he is a friend. Now that doesn't mean that I had to trust him.  
  
Mandy: Then why did you trust us?  
  
Murdock: Because we know all about you and Murdock.  
  
Mandy and Athena: What?  
  
Murdock: Yeah we know everything.  
  
Mandy: You have been spying on us? (she turned to Face)  
  
Face: Yeah sorta.  
  
Mandy: Then why didn't you 'yeah sorta' spy on George and Jason?  
  
Murdock: because.....  
  
Mandy: Sorry Murdock, but I was asking Face.  
  
Face: Murdock was answering all good and great.  
  
Mandy: I asked you!  
  
Face: (remembering what George said of how Mandy could get worse then what he last saw he asked to himself, 'Why me?') Well because you were the only two that actually played A-Team.  
  
Mandy: What?!  
  
Face: You know, being called Face and Murdock and acting like us.  
  
Athena: What about Hannibal?  
  
Murdock: We couldn't find him and we also thought that if Jason didn't like to play A-team neither did George.  
  
Mandy: But why did you spy on us?  
  
Face: Well we didn't really spy on you we spied on you two, only when you guys were talking about A-Team.  
  
Mandy: But still how did you find out about us??  
  
Face: I really did have a friend that was next door to Athena, and about six months ago when Athena first came into the hospital, we heard you guys yelling at each other.   
  
Murdock: Yes like this "FACE!" "MURDOCK!!" "LUTENATE" "CAPTAIN" and so on and so fourth.   
  
Mandy and Athena started to laugh.  
  
Mandy: (becoming really serious again) And so how did you know about everything else?  
  
Face: When we heard that, we went into Athena's room that night and planted a bug and when we found out about the Van we decided to bug that too. And that is how we found out about the creation of the New A-Team.  
  
Mandy: Nice of you to do so.  
  
Face: Hey look it helped. If I never bugged her room or the van then we wouldn't be here.  
  
Jason: Talking about you being here, how did you escape?  
  
Face: Well........  
  
To Be Continued.........   



	9. Chapter 8: The real information (Origina...

Thanks to my friend Kristin, (H.M. Murdock), I caught the Jazz, with out her help I would never of been able to write this story  
  
Authors Note: This story may be a little confusing to read. So I wrote it in script mode and hope that you do enjoy it.  
  
Summary: The A-team has been declared dead because no one has seen them for almost a year. All but four people believe this rumor and they bring it upon themselves to create the new A-team and look for the others.  
  
Time: present day.  
  
FaceGirl- Mandy Deck (age 24)  
B.A.- Jason Pepper (age 23)  
Murdock- Athena Williams (age 25)  
Hannibal- George Johns (age 26)  
  
  
The New A-Team part 8: The Real information.  
  
Face: Hey look it helped. If I never bugged her room or the van then we wouldn't be here.  
  
Jason: Talking about you being here, how did you escape?  
  
Face: Well Murdock.....  
  
Athena and Murdock: Yes Face? (and they both started to laugh so hard)  
  
Athena: (still laughing) Murdock, I think that he was talking to you.  
  
Murdock: (still laughing) Yeah I think so. (then suddenly stop laughing) Yeah Face what's up?  
  
George: (before Face could answer) Wait a moment (checks his pockets) Shoot. Face do you have an extra cigar?  
  
Face: Sure  
Mandy: No I don't have one. (they said that at the same time)  
  
George: (took it) We really have to change one of your names.  
  
Mandy and Face: What why?  
  
George: Because of that. I mean yeah, at first it was a little funny, but now it's getting tiresome.  
  
Athena: Well considering that Temp here is the original Face why don't you keep the original name Face and Mandy can be Facegirl.  
  
Face: I like that idea.  
  
Mandy: I don't care I just want to know how Murdock and especially you escaped from the clutches of the bad guys. (she said it in a mocking tone)  
  
Face: Facegirl! Can we please stop the insults?  
  
Mandy: (pretending to think) No.  
  
Murdock: Face, why don't you tell them the story? You are a better storyteller then I am.  
  
Face: All right! Well, a long time ago in a place not far from here......  
  
Murdock: Cut the fairy tale version Face and just tell them.  
  
Face: Okay it wasn't too long ago, maybe about a month or two and we just found out that one of our archenemies was out of Jail and looking for us.....  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Hannibal: (with cigar in his mouth) Face, Murdock, B.A. Sammy the Screwdriver is out of jail (you could see on Face's face that he had a cold chill when he heard that word, "screwdriver") and is coming back to get revenge on us.  
  
Face: Come on Hannibal, now how do you know that. Sure he might of gotten out, but that doesn't mean that he is coming after us.  
  
Murdock: (chewing a piece of gum) You know Hannibal he is right. If we ain't got no proof that he is coming after us then I don't think that we need to worry.  
  
Hannibal: (taking the cigar out and grabbing a piece of paper out and handing it to Face) Well how about this.  
  
Face: (takes the paper and reads it out loud) A-Team, I am finally out of prison and I am gonna come back for you! You can't run and you can't hide! I've got eyes all around! Sammy the screwdriver! (once again a cold chill ran through Face's body) Okay. We have to get out of here. We have to leave. Find a safe house. Change names the whole works! (and he ran to the van.)veryone followed him)  
  
Murdock: Face!? Face?! (and he held him back)  
  
Face: What?!  
  
Murdock: Me first! (Pushed him out and got in. Face got in too and he shut the door)  
  
Hannibal just looked at them and started to laugh.   
  
B.A.: This is not at all amusing Hannibal. This is for real and they are acting like that!  
  
Hannibal: (paying no attention to B.A. and knocked on the van door)   
  
Murdock: (opened the door and said in a different voice) Sorry we are temporarily out of order, come back later (and was shutting the door)   
  
Hannibal: (he grabbed the door opened it) Captain? Lieutenant? Front and center NOW!   
  
Face and Murdock got out of the van and stood in front of Hannibal, B.A. joined them too.  
  
B.A.: What is the plan Colonel?  
  
Hannibal: We set up a trap and get this guy!  
  
Face: No change of name?  
  
Hannibal: And no safe house.  
  
Murdock: What are we suppose to do?  
  
Hannibal: Wait until he makes contact with us.  
  
Face: That is not a good plan.  
  
Hannibal: Face, lets go to that new penthouse of yours that you so nicely scammed.  
  
Face: Fine. (and everyone got into the Van)  
  
They soon reached Face's penthouse  
  
Face: Now please everyone just be careful this isn't even mine.  
  
Murdock: You gotta tell me how you scammed a place like this. You gotta, you gotta, you gotta!! (he was jumping up and down all over the place)  
  
Face: Murdock! (Murdock stopped jumping up and down) When you get older. (and he went into the other room)  
  
Murdock: Hey! I'm older then you! Face! Face! Faceman I said that I am older then you. (the next thing that happens is that Murdock is thrown across the room and you hear a door slam)  
  
Murdock: (Got up, smoothed out his leather jacket) How rude! (he yelled at the closed door) Hey who knew he was so strong.  
  
Very Late at night  
  
Everyone hears scuffling  
  
Everyone runs out of their rooms to see that there is no more Hannibal.  
  
Murdock: Hannibal? Hannibal? Come on out Hannibal! (and he went around the penthouse looking for him)  
  
B.A.: I pity the fool!   
  
Face: Hey look! (and he found a piece of paper on the couch and picked it up and read it to B.A.) To the rest of the A-Team, One down and three to go! Don't worry about the Colonel here. He will be fine until I get all you guys together and then we'll see what you guys are really made of! Screwdriver! (this time a chill didn't run through him. He was too mad. This crazy nut had Hannibal and they had no clue where he was)  
  
Murdock: Hannibal! Come on Hannibal! I am getting tired of looking for you! Come on out!  
  
Face: Murdock! Murdock!!!  
  
Murdock: Yeah Faceman?  
  
Face: Hannibal is not hiding he has been captured.  
  
Murdock: What?  
  
Face: Here. What do we do know?  
  
Murdock: The next highest rank takes over. (they all look at him) Don't look at me. I am a nut. Let me rephrase that. The next highest rank that is not a nut takes over.  
  
B.A.: That's you Faceman.  
  
Face: I- I- I - can't take over. I don't know what to do!  
  
B.A.: Face it's all up to you! You gotta lead us.  
  
Face: All right here's the plane. We stay up tonight to see when he comes and whomever he comes and takes let him take you. Give him a fight, but let him take you and we can follow you.  
  
B.A: Great plan Lieutenant.  
  
Face: Thanks. Come we should get wired so we can contact each other.  
  
So they did so and all day long they got wired and drank enough caffeine that they would stay up for the next 5 days.  
  
That night.  
  
They all laid awake when Face heard scuffling in the living room, he ran to his door, and looked out.   
Sammy had B.A and put some kind of drug in him that made him unconscious. And then he pulled the wire off.  
  
Face: (to himself) So much for communication.  
  
As soon as they left Face ran into Murdock's room and woke him up.  
  
Face: (grabbing his car keys and leaving the room) I can't understand you. You had enough caffeine to stay up for the next 5 days and you fall asleep.  
  
Murdock: I'm not normal. (He said while running to the elevator and putting his leather jacket on)  
  
Face: I could of told you that! (and the elevator doors closed)  
  
Soon they got out to the garage just as soon as they saw Sammy leave the garage in his car.  
  
Face and Murdock waited a few seconds. Then they jumped into his Vette and Face raced out of the garage.  
  
Murdock: Slow down. He is not supposed to think that we are following him.  
  
Face: You're right. Just keep an eye and make sure you tell me where they are going so that we don't get too far behind. (and Face slowed down)  
  
They followed him to the outside of L.A. to this old warehouse.  
  
Face parked the car far enough so that no one would think that these people would think that the owners were at the warehouse. They then sneaked to the warehouse and found a way in. They saw Sammy and followed him quietly. Soon Sammy stopped and threw B.A. into a cell.  
  
Sammy: Here Hannibal a friend for you. (Face and Murdock ran back outside)  
  
Murdock: We know where they are! We have to go and get them!  
  
Face: Murdock, don't you see! He knows that we know where Hannibal and B.A. are.  
  
Murdock: What? How?  
  
Face: Sammy is not an idiot. He knows that we followed him. Look he won't kill them until we are all together. You know that. He wants us all together. We need to find help and then we can get them out.   
  
Murdock: Are you kidding me? We can't get the police to help.  
  
Face: Look I have a friend in New York that knows what is going down everywhere. (Murdock opened his mouth) And don't ask me how he knows. He just does.  
  
(back to the present)  
  
Mandy: Wow! What a story!  
  
Face: Any questions?  
  
Billy: Yeah are you ready to order?  
  
To Be Continued.............  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 9: The Truth About Billy (Origin...

Thanks to my friend Kristin, (H.M. Murdock), I caught the Jazz, with out her help I would never of been able to write this story  
  
Authors Note: This story may be a little confusing to read. So I wrote it in script mode and hope that you do enjoy it.  
  
Summary: The A-team has been declared dead because no one has seen them for almost a year. All but four people believe this rumor and they bring it upon themselves to create the new A-team and look for the others.  
  
Time: present day.  
  
FaceGirl- Mandy Deck (age 24)  
B.A.- Jason Pepper (age 23)  
Murdock- Athena Williams (age 25)  
Hannibal- George Johns (age 26)  
  
  
The New A-Team part 9: The truth about Billy.  
  
Mandy: Wow! What a story!  
  
Face: Any questions?  
  
Billy: Yeah are you ready to order?  
  
Everyone turned around with their eyes opened.  
  
Billy: What?  
  
Everyone grabbed a menu.  
  
Face: I'll have the pancake special.  
  
Mandy: I'll have some sunny side up eggs with chocolate milk.  
  
George: Pancake special with some coffee.  
  
Murdock: Um... a piece of Pizza, some chips, and a tall glass of Cola!  
  
Billy: It's breakfast, not lunch.  
  
Murdock: (gives Billy one of his crazy looks) I don't care! I want pizza!   
  
Billy: Okay.  
  
Jason: Pancake's with a tall glass of milk.  
  
Athena: Um..... Um......  
  
Mandy: (accidentally) Murdock, will you hurry up and decide!  
  
Murdock: (quickly thinking) Hey I did order! Alice needs to order. (looks at Billy) and they call me crazy! (Billy just smiles and nods his head).  
  
Athena: Pop tarts.  
  
Billy: I am sorry Alice, but we don't have pop tarts.  
  
Athena: Then get some! I want pop tarts! I need pop tarts! I have to have pop tarts! (and she started to go crazy)  
  
Face: Billy, just get her some pop tarts so she doesn't get mad.  
  
Billy: Okay. Be back in a while. (and he leaves)  
  
Face: How long has Billy been here?  
  
Athena: Billy was here all along.  
  
Face: What? Why didn't you tell me? And I would have stopped my story.  
  
Athena: But Billy wanted to listen to the pretty story too. (Face just looks at her) Didn't you boy. (and she started to play with her invisible dog, and then Murdock started too to.)  
  
Face: (lets out a relief sound) No, I mean Billy the human.  
  
Murdock: Oh, he wasn't here for more than five minutes. I don't think that he heard much of the story.  
  
Face: How do you know?  
  
Murdock: (he spoke in a different voice) I went to the powder room and.. (Mandy and Athena looked at him) Well, I had to powder my nose. (Mandy and Athena just laughed silently) Well and when I came back he wasn't there and that was about five minutes ago.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Billy: (on the phone) Hi boss. Hey guess what? Face just came in.   
  
Boss: Good, did you bug them?  
  
Billy: Yeah I bugged the room all right! I placed it in the ceiling fan. What do you want me to do?   
  
Boss: Nothing.  
  
Billy: What do you mean nothing?  
  
Boss: Nothing.  
  
Billy: Are you gonna move them?  
  
Boss: No, I am going to set up a trap for them. This is perfect!!   
  
Billy: But they know everything!   
  
Boss: I know. (and he hung up)  
  
To be continued.......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 10: On Their Way (Original)

  
Thanks to my friend Kristin, (H.M. Murdock), I caught the Jazz, with out her help I would never of been able to write this story. H.M. has helped me rewrite this chapter so that it sounds better. So Thanks Murdock!!!  
  
Authors Note: This story may be a little confusing to read. So I wrote it in script mode and hope that you do enjoy it.  
  
Summary: The A-team has been declared dead because no one has seen them for almost a year. All but four people believe this rumor and they bring it upon themselves to create the new A-team and look for the others.  
  
Time: present day.  
  
FaceGirl- Mandy Deck (age 24)  
B.A.- Jason Pepper (age 23)  
Murdock- Athena Williams (age 25)  
Hannibal- George Johns (age 26)  
  
  
  
The New A-Team part 10: On their way.  
  
  
Billy: But they know everything!   
  
Boss: I know. (and he hung up)  
  
Billy started to get everyone's breakfast all together.  
  
Right before Billy left the phone rang.  
  
Billy: (picked up the phone) Billy's diner. Billy speaking.  
  
Sammy: (apparently the "boss") You got any sodium fenedyene?  
  
Billy: Yeah I got a little left. Why?  
  
Sammy: I want you to put it into Murdock's food.  
  
Billy: Why?  
  
Sammy: Think you fool! They are going to have to fly here and Murdock is the only one that really knows how to fly. Drug him, he'll be out before they land and they will crash.  
  
Billy: But I thought that you wanted the whole A-Team together.  
  
Sammy: I want the whole A-Team dead! And I decided that I might have some fun torturing these two over here. So just do it! (and he hung up)  
  
Billy went to the cabinet, took out the sodium fenedyene and put some onto Murdock's food. He then took the food out to Face and his friends.  
  
Billy entered the room: Breakfast is here!  
  
Athena: Food! Pop tarts! YEA!!!  
  
Billy placed the food and drinks down in their appropriate places.  
  
Murdock took the piece of pizza and stuffed the whole thing into his mouth: (before he swallowed) I'm ready. You guys ready?  
  
Everyone looked at him.  
  
Murdock: What?  
  
Athena: He said (she shoved a whole pop tart in her mouth) 'I'm ready. You guys ready? (she sounded just like he did and once again no one could understand what was said)  
  
Mandy: And what does that mean?  
  
Athena and Murdock chewed, swallowed quickly, and coughed and at the same time: Look Bubbles!! (instead of laughing they just looked at each other)  
  
Murdock: That's my line.  
  
Athena: No it's mine.  
  
Mandy: She ate a small bar of soap, coughed, and bubbles came out of her mouth.  
  
Face: And how old were you?  
  
Athena: 25. (Face gave her a weird look, like she was crazier then she actually was) What?  
  
Mandy: What about you Murdock? What's your story for the "Look Bubbles" line?  
  
Murdock couldn't answer he was in a coughing fit.  
  
Face: Back in 1982, we were hired to save this girl who was being forced to get married. Well we, all four of us, got in by pretending to be waiters and we made a cake of cardboard and shaving cream, and Murdock stuck his finger in it and ate it. Ah, the good old days. (and he went back to his eating)  
  
Athena: And you give me a weird look. He was older!   
  
They were soon finished and they were driving to a nearby airport.  
  
Mandy: How are we going to get a plane?  
  
Face: All ready taken care of.   
  
Mandy: You mean you already scammed one?  
  
Face: Yup.   
  
Mandy: Face what are we going to do for transportation?  
  
Face: Oh thanks for reminding me. (he pulled out a cell phone and called someone) Adam? Hi! Templeton here. Remember how you said that if I ever needed any help that all I had to do was call? Well I need something done. I need you to pick up two vehicles for us and have them transported to the L.A. airport. And it has to be there by tonight. Yes tonight. I know that it is a little short notice. But I need it done. Okay there will be a silver corvette, license 543-YME, in front of the Washington Monument. And there will be a van in the airport here in Washington. It is black with a red stripe on it, license 911-U2U. Thanks.  
  
Mandy: You know you are really something. (she said with a smile)   
  
Face: Thanks. I think!  
  
Mandy: No really thanks. I get to drive my vette around a little longer before I have to give it back.  
  
Face: Sure anytime.  
  
Athena: So we are going to fly?!!  
  
Jason: No we aren't going in a plane! I refuse to go in a plane!!   
  
Face took out a needle and some kind of liquid out of his pocket and whispered to Mandy: We used it all the time on our B.A. One prick and he's out cold. (saying to everyone else) All we need is someone to pretend to be sick.  
  
Athena: OOOOOOOOOO!!! ME!! Please!! Me!!! PLEASE!!!!  
  
Face: Ok B.A. you can be it.  
  
Jason: I ain't gonna do it! Let the crazy girl do it.  
  
Murdock: But I am going to show the crazy girl how to fly.  
  
Athena: (that was it. After that she went off the handle) OOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! I'm gonna fly!!! I am going to fly a plane!!  
  
Jason: Now there is NO way that I am going to go up in a plane with two crazy people flying it. (they reached the airport and stopped. Face and Athena switched places. Face handed the needle to George and George looked at Face.)  
  
Mandy: (Whispered to George) It's the same thing that they used on B.A. to knock him out so that they could go up in the plane. (with that George knew exactly what to do)  
  
Face put some rubbing alcohol onto Jason's neck and Jason never even realized that he did that.  
  
Jason: Faceman, you are going to have to make up a new plan because I ain't going up! And there is no way that you are going to change my mind!!!  
  
George: Of course not. (and he quickly pricked him with the needle. Jason was unconscious and his head hit the horn.)  
  
Murdock: Why do they always hit the horn?  
  
George and Face got out of the van and carried him to the airport.   
  
When they reached the airport Face lead them to some lockers. They sat Jason on a chair. Face went to a locker and got what looked like doctor gowns out.  
  
Mandy: What are they for?  
  
Face: It's part of the disguise. (and he gave one to everyone)  
  
Mandy: Oh too cool. (and everyone put it on. Face's was different. It was a doctor's jacket. Mandy looked at him)  
  
Face: What? Someone has to be the doctor. Come on. (he and George took hold of Jason once more and walked to one of the flight attendants, everyone else just sat in the nice comfy chairs) Excuse me, ma'am. My patient has passed out. I need a stretcher down here quick.  
  
Attendant: Of course. What is your name?  
  
Face: Dr. Thomas.  
  
Attendant: Are you the one who ordered the private jet?  
  
Face: Yes! Now quickly. I need a stretcher.   
  
Attendant: Yes sir. (and she was on the phone right away after talking to someone for a while she hung up the phone) They are on their way.  
  
Face: Thank you. (turns around) Nurse Murphy? Nurse Murphy?  
  
Mandy: (whispers) Murdock, he means you.  
  
Murdock: Oh. (got up and walked over to Face) Yes, Doctor?  
  
Face: Take Harry here and bring him to those seats over there and wait for the stretcher to come.  
  
Murdock: Yes, doctor. (took a hold of Jason and left)  
  
Face: So what's your name?   
  
Attendant: Julie. (and they started to make small talk)  
  
Mandy: (she saw the stretcher coming) I'll go get the doctor. (she walked over to Face) Doctor?  
  
Face: Belinda, can't you see that I am talking to Julie?  
  
Mandy: Yes doctor, but the stretcher is coming. (forgetting about what was going on he gave her a confused look) The stretcher. (still confused) The white bed thing, where people are placed on when they are knocked out.   
  
Face: (finally remembering) Oh yes the stretcher.   
  
Mandy: (grabs a hold of Face and drags him away) Come on Doctor.  
  
Face: (to Julie) Call me!  
  
Within the hour they were on the plane. Jason was sleeping comfortable in a passenger seat, and Face strapped him down.  
  
Mandy: Why did you do that?  
  
Face: So he doesn't kill us if he comes to.  
  
Murdock and Athena were sitting in the front of the plane, while Face, George, and Mandy were sitting in the back.  
  
George and Face took a cigar out from their inside pockets and lit them.   
  
Athena: (plugged her nose with her fingers so that she could speak in a different voice) This is your co-pilot speaking. Please put your trays in their up-right position, and no smoking until we turn the "no smoking" sign off. (Face and George look at each other and shrugged their shoulders. They don't really care.) We will be taking off soon. Signing off!  
  
They took off.   
  
An hour goes by and nothing really happens. Mandy finally gets some sleep, for she hasn't been able to sleep ever since this mission began. George and Face were smoking their cigars and Face was telling him about his old A-Team missions and Jason was still sleeping, while Murdock was teaching Athena how to fly the plane.  
  
Murdock has a painful look on his face.  
  
Athena: Murdock, are you ok?  
  
Murdock: Of course I am. Here I taught you how to hold the plane straight. Take a hold of her. I'll be right back. (and he ran off. At that moment there was a slight unbalance the plane wobbled for a few seconds and then went back to going straight. That is when Mandy woke up, saw Murdock run to the bathroom.)  
  
Mandy: Face go and check up on Murdock. It looks like that Murdock #2 is flying the plane.  
  
Face: (gets up) You mean to tell me that, that crazy girl up there is flying this? (Athena walks into the back and sat down)  
  
Mandy: (grabbed Athena) What a kidder! (and brought her back to the cabin. While Face went to check up on Murdock.)  
  
Mandy: Murdock, do you know how to fly on of these things?  
  
Athena: Sure I do. Murdock showed me how to fly. Face look! I'm flying! I'm finally flying! (she forgot what she was doing and the plane started to go down, just a little)  
  
Mandy: Murdock! Keep your eyes on the ro... just keep your eyes opened and don't crash us.  
  
Murdock: (Came back Mandy got up and Murdock sat down next to Athena again) I feel better. I never got airsickness before. (he started to sweat bullets.)  
  
Mandy: Murdock, are you okay? It looks like you are running a fever!  
  
Murdock: I am fine Facegirl. Don't you worry. Murdock, give me the controls.  
  
Athena: Sure. Thanks! It was a lot of fun!!  
  
Murdock: Good. (and he passed out, making the control go down and the plane too)  
  
Mandy: Face!!! Hannibal!!! Get here quick!!!! (George and Face got in there fast, saw him and before anyone could say a word Mandy said) He's sick and unconscious! Move him!! (they did so) Murdock, (she sat back down next to Athena) get us back into the air!  
  
Athena was all calm and cool and got the plane back up. Mandy thought to herself: How the heck can she be so calm. I'm not even flying the plane and I am sweating bullets!!  
  
Face: Athena, it would be ridiculous for me to ask, but did Murdock show you how to land the plane?  
  
Athena: No.  
  
Face: So what's going to happen?  
  
Athena: Well considering with the fuel that we have left, we can make it to L.A. and still have fuel.  
  
Mandy: But?  
  
Athena: But if we can't get Murdock up in time to tell how to land this bird then we are going to crash.  
  
Mandy: No, Athena really what's going to happen.  
  
Athena: We are going to crash, and die.  
  
Mandy: Oh boy. (she runs over to where Face and George put Murdock) Murdock!! Get up!! Get up!!!  
  
Face: Mandy, that's not going to do anything.  
  
Mandy: Then what are we going to do?  
  
George: Mandy, go get some cold water and a sponge and try to cool him down. I am going to try and find some of that smelly stuff that can wake someone up when they are passed out and see if that does anything. Face, you stay here with the Murdocks and make sure that Athena doesn't get out of hand.  
  
Athena: (Jumps up) What about me colonel?  
  
George: Sit down and fly!   
  
Athena: (Salutes him) Yes colonel!! (and then she sits back down)  
  
Mandy and George left and looked for their items.  
  
It was a matter of minutes before Mandy came back with a bowl of cold water and a sponge. She soaked the sponge and started to wet Murdock's face and neck and tried to wake him up.   
  
It was quiet except for Mandy's little whispers to Murdock.  
  
After what seemed like forever passed by when George came in.  
  
Mandy: Hannibal did you find any of that smelly stuff?  
  
George: (sadly) No. Murdock, how much longer do we have?  
  
Athena: Well, we will be in L.A. within the hour.  
  
George: Well do your best and maybe one of the tower guards can help us down.  
  
Athena: Hopefully.   
  
A half an hour has gone by and nothing has changed. Murdock was still out cold and Athena was still flying.  
  
Mandy: (still trying to cool Murdock down) Murdock, we need you now. We really need you. Come on back and show Athena how to land us. We are all counting on you. And so are B.A. and Hannibal. (with that Murdock moved his head and groaned) Hannibal he's awake.  
  
Murdock tried to get up and screamed with pain.  
  
Mandy: Sit still Murdock. You are quite sick.   
  
Murdock: But I have to land the plane.  
  
Face: Not like that you can't.  
  
George: Athena has been doing a great job at flying this plane. I am sure that if you can just tell her what to do she can land this bird.  
  
Murdock: (tried to move felt the pain) Maybe you are right!!  
  
Athena: Murdock what are we to do we are almost there.  
  
****Murdock: Okay Athena you see that flashing light?  
  
Athena: The one that says low fuel?  
  
Everyone but Murdock who had a little smile on his face: What?!!   
  
Athena: I am just kidding I am just trying to lighten the mood. And nobody seems to be laughing. Okay yeah I see it.  
  
Murdock: Push that in. (Athena does so)   
  
Athena: Murdock, I can see the airport. It's really small, but I can see it.  
  
Murdock: You have to slow the plane down. Pull down on that object that looks just a big light switch. (Athena quickly finds it and pulls it down)  
  
Athena: Murdock, I can see the airport really good.  
  
Murdock: Athena, we have only one chance to do this correctly. Not to pressure you, but I think that you should know. Anyway right in front of you, you can see a screen with an airplane on it right?  
  
Athena: Yeah.  
  
Murdock: You are going to want to get that plane right smack in the middle of the screen. How close are we to the airport?  
  
Athena: Close.  
  
Murdock: Push the button down that says tire release. (Athena does so). Mandy, get on the CB and tell the tower guard that we need an emergency landing and that we might come down a little hard so everyone should stay clear. (Mandy did so)  
  
Murdock continues: Okay Athena, you see the runway? (Athena nods her head) Good now slowly push the control stick all the way down and when you hit the ground pull the switch that says Emergency stop on the left side of you.  
  
Athena did everything. They landed with a big THUMP and everyone went flying everywhere. Athena pulled the switch and the plane was slowing down fast. Quite fast!   
  
Athena: We aren't going to stop in time! We are going to hit the airport! (They got really close, but as soon as the plane was about to hit the building it stopped. Everyone was on the floor except for Murdock and Athena) Now you see that is why you wear your seat belt.  
  
Everyone started shouting with joy! Everyone was all right. Everyone but Murdock.   
  
Mandy: Face, get the stretcher. Hannibal, go and wake up B.A. Murdock, you help me help Murdock get up.   
  
George: Who's the Colonel now?  
  
Mandy: Sorry, I am just nervous. You want to say something?  
  
George: Yeah. Face, get the stretcher. I will go and wake B.A. up. Athena and Mandy you two help Murdock get up.   
  
Mandy: Now why didn't I think of that? (George just shrugged his shoulders)  
  
Jason was up and out of the straps before anyone could untie him! And he was angry!  
  
Jason: I cannot believe that you did what you did!  
  
Mandy: Not now B.A. we have to get Murdock to a hospital as soon as possible.  
  
Jason stopped being so mean figuring he could be mean later. He helped Murdock get to the stretcher. George opened the door. Mandy, Athena, and Face all walked out. Jason and George carried the stretcher out of the plane.   
  
Mandy: B.A., go and get the Van. Face, go and get the vette and we will meet you around the front. (and they ran off)  
  
George: Great! The only fastest way to the front of the building is going through it and they are going to be asking a lot of questions.  
  
Mandy: One thing at a time! Please Hannibal!!  
  
They ran into the building. Mandy saw an attendant and ran up to him: I am so sorry...  
  
The attendant interrupted her: Dr. Thomas already explained. Go.  
  
Mandy ran back to the stretcher to help push it. She, George and Athena were running as fast as they could. And Athena said: Hang in there Murdock. We are getting you to a hospital soon. Very soon!  
  
They were outside the airport in a matter of minutes and the van and vette was out there waiting for them.  
  
Jason and George got the stretcher into the back of the van.   
  
Face: Follow us. I know where a close hospital is.  
  
Jason, George and Athena got into the Van with them. Face and Mandy got into the vette and drove off.  
  
In the Van......   
Athena: (Takes a hold of Murdock's hand) It's all right Murdock. Just hang in there. We are going to get you to a hospital soon.  
  
In the vette.....  
  
Mandy: I hope that he will be all right.  
  
Face: Oh you bet he is going to be all right. He went through a lot. He once took a bullet for Hannibal and almost died. And there were a lot others too.  
  
Mandy: At least you knew what was wrong when he got shot. He could be dying and we don't even know it.  
  
Face: It's going to be okay Mandy. Murdock will be okay.  
  
Mandy: I hope so.  
  
About ten minutes later, they finally got to the hospital. Mandy and Face ran in to tell them what was happening.   
  
When Jason, George, and Athena got Murdock in the nurses were waiting for him.  
  
Nurse: Miss....  
  
Mandy: Call me Paige.  
  
Nurse: Paige, my name is Tommy. I need to ask you a few questions. What is the name of our patient?  
  
Mandy: Harry Mason and we all have no clue what could be wrong with him.  
  
Tommy: Are you family?  
  
Mandy: No, no he has no family. We are the closest thing to family for him.  
  
Tommy: All right as soon as the doctor is done checking him over he will be right out to talk to you guys.  
  
Mandy: Thank you Tommy. (Tommy smiled and left)  
  
After a good hour the doctor came out and said: We found 10cc's of sodium fenedyene in him. We got him stabilized, but he is not too good.  
  
Mandy: How long would he have to be in here?  
  
Doctor: One maybe two days tops.  
  
While they were talking Face thought that he saw Harry the Hammer. He shivered. He scared him more then Sammy did. But Face just shook it off. He knew that Harry was still in jail and would be in there for a long time.  
  
The doctor left and Mandy and Athena sat down in a comfy seat.  
  
Mandy: I think that we should take turns staying here.  
  
Face: Good idea.  
  
Athena: (jumps up) I will stay!!   
  
George: Murdock, I think that you should take over the night shift because you need to get some rest now.   
  
Face, George, Jason, and Athena went out to get some hotel rooms.  
  
That night.....  
  
Face was right it was Harry the Hammer. He was in Murdock's room Athena had gotten up to get something to eat.  
  
Harry: Finally once and for all I will get rid of you Murdock.  
  
He got a needle out of his pocket, very deadly, and got positioned to inject it............  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
  
  
**** I very highly doubt that this is how you land a plane. PLEASE do not believe that. I have no clue how to land or how to fly a plane. I made it up as I went a long. It is not true!!!  



	12. Chapter 11: Murdock's Death?? (Original)

Thanks to my friend Kristin, (H.M. Murdock), I caught the Jazz, with out her help I would never of been able to write this story.   
  
I am sooooo sorry about this chapter being sooo short. I am at a blank spot right now and I thought that this would be better then nothing. Sorry to keep you in suspense though. Enjoy! :):)  
  
Authors Note: This story may be a little confusing to read. So I wrote it in script mode and hope that you do enjoy it.  
  
Summary: The A-team has been declared dead because no one has seen them for almost a year. All but four people believe this rumor and they bring it upon themselves to create the new A-team and look for the others.  
  
Time: present day.  
  
FaceGirl- Mandy Deck (age 24)  
B.A.- Jason Pepper (age 23)  
Murdock- Athena Williams (age 25)  
Hannibal- George Johns (age 26)  
  
  
Chapter 11: Murdock's death??  
  
  
That night.....  
  
Face was right it was Harry the Hammer. He was in Murdock's room Athena had gotten up to get something to eat.  
  
Harry: Finally once and for all I will get rid of you Murdock.  
  
He got a needle out of his pocket, very deadly, and got positioned to inject it when all of a sudden a nurse came into the room.  
  
Nurse: Hey you! What are you doing in here?  
  
Harry: I came to check up on the patient.   
  
Nurse: Mr. Temps (Face of course!) said that he only wants him, his friends, and the doctor to see him. Not anyone else! (Harry opened his mouth to say something, but the nurse stopped him) Come now. Get out of here!  
  
Harry put the needle back into his pocket. He knew that Sammy was not going to be happy about this. They both then left and two minutes later Athena came back into the room and knew nothing about what has just happened. She moved the sheets up to his chin.  
  
Athena: You still okay Murdock? (she talked to him, to let him now that she was there.)  
  
Then all of a sudden the heart monitor went flat!! Athena started crying: NO!!! MURDOCK!!!! DON'T DIE!!!!! NO!!!!!!!  
  
She was about to start to give him CPR when........  



	13. Chapter 12: The Aftermath Of Murdock's D...

Thanks to my friend Kristin, (H.M. Murdock), I caught the Jazz, with out her help I would never of been able to write this story.   
  
I am sooooo sorry about this chapter being sooo short. I am at a blank spot right now and I thought that this would be better then nothing. Sorry to keep you in suspense though. Enjoy! :):)  
  
Authors Note: This story may be a little confusing to read. So I wrote it in script mode and hope that you do enjoy it.  
  
Summary: The A-team has been declared dead because no one has seen them for almost a year. All but four people believe this rumor and they bring it upon themselves to create the new A-team and look for the others.  
  
Time: present day.  
  
FaceGirl- Mandy Deck (age 24)  
B.A.- Jason Pepper (age 23)  
Murdock- Athena Williams (age 25)  
Hannibal- George Johns (age 26)  
  
  
Chapter 12: The Aftermath of Murdock's death.  
  
Athena: You still okay Murdock? (she talked to him, to let him now that she was there.)  
  
Then all of a sudden the heart monitor went flat!! Athena started crying: NO!!! MURDOCK!!!! DON'T DIE!!!!! NO!!!!!!!  
  
She was about to start to give him CPR when he woke up and bumped heads with Athena.  
  
Athena: YOU'RE ALIVE!!!! (and hugged him)  
  
Murdock: Sure I am still alive. Why wouldn't I still be alive? (hugged her back)  
  
Athena: (still hugging him and still crying) Because your heart monitor went flat.  
  
Murdock realized that for the first time in his life he did something crazy and hurt someone in the process of doing so.  
  
Murdock: Hey I'm sorry. I was just foolin'.  
  
Athena: (realized him) What do you mean, you were foolin'?  
  
Murdock: I woke up like two seconds before you came in here and when you covered me up I pulled the wire out that read my heart beat and that is what made the heart monitor go flat.  
  
Athena: (wiped her eyes, laughed) YOU GEEK!!! (she punched him in the shoulder and they both started laughing)  
  
Murdock: Thanks a lot! You Geek!!  
  
Athena: No you're the Geek!!  
  
Murdock: NO YOU ARE!!!!  
  
Athena: GEEK!!!  
  
To be continued.........  
  
  



	14. Chapter 13: Breaking the Murdock's Out (...

Thanks to my friend Kristin, (H.M. Murdock), I caught the Jazz, with out her help I would never of been able to write this story.   
  
Authors Note: This story may be a little confusing to read. So I wrote it in script mode and hope that you do enjoy it.  
  
Summary: The A-team has been declared dead because no one has seen them for almost a year. All but four people believe this rumor and they bring it upon themselves to create the new A-team and look for the others.  
  
Time: present day.  
  
FaceGirl- Mandy Deck (age 24)  
B.A.- Jason Pepper (age 23)  
Murdock- Athena Williams (age 25)  
Hannibal- George Johns (age 26)  
  
Chapter 13: Breaking the Murdock's out.  
  
Athena: (wiped her eyes, laughed) YOU GEEK!!! (she punched him in the shoulder and they both started laughing)  
  
Murdock: Thanks a lot! You Geek!!  
  
Athena: No you're the Geek!!  
  
Murdock: NO YOU ARE!!!!  
  
Athena: GEEK!!!  
  
Mandy then runs into the room: Murdock are you okay? (talking to Athena)  
  
Murdock and Athena: Yes we're alive. (and they broke out in laughter)  
  
Mandy: Oh Murdock you are up! I'll go get the others and a doctor.  
  
Murdock: Okay.  
  
Athena: You geek! (to Murdock)  
  
Murdock: Geek.  
  
Mandy leaves the room and closes the door.  
  
  
About ten minutes later the doctor is in Murdock's room and giving him a check up to make sure that he's okay. (yeah right)  
  
After that the doctor said that Harry (remember that is Murdock's cover name) would have to stay a few more days.  
  
Later that day Murdock and Athena were out in the hallway. Athena was playing with her dog Billy. All of a sudden Murdock saw an empty stretcher on the side of the wall.  
  
Murdock: Billy!!!! There you are!!!!!!  
  
Athena: Murdock what's wrong with him??  
  
Murdock: Billy!! Billy!!!! Wake up!!!! (but he didn't. Murdock saw a doctors gown and put it on.)  
  
Athena: Come on Billy up on the bed. There you go!  
  
Murdock: Nurse Alice, (he was using Athena's cover name) we have to get this dog to the emergency room now!  
  
Athena: Yes Dr. Harry. Right on the double!!! (and they started to run down the hall)   
  
They came to an empty ER. Murdock was concentrating.   
  
Murdock: Nurse knife.  
  
Athena: Knife.  
  
Murdock: Tweezers  
  
Athena: Tweezers  
  
Murdock: Screwdriver.  
  
Athena: Screwdriver.  
  
Murdock: Needle.  
  
Athena: Needle.  
  
Murdock: Thread the needle.  
  
Athena: Threading it. (she was handing Murdock all invisible objects) Here doctor.  
  
Murdock: Thank you. (he worked patiently for a few minutes) There I think that he is going to make it!  
  
Athena: Good.  
  
Then all of a sudden a doctor came into the room: What are you two doing in here?  
  
Murdock: We were trying to save my dog Billy here.  
  
Doctor: I see no dog.  
  
Murdock: Of course there is a dog and look he even has a friend. His name is Billy too.  
  
Doctor: Get out of here and get that stretcher out of here too.  
  
Athena: No doc! You don't see. Billy will die if he doesn't get his rest.  
  
Doctor: Of course I see. If you just hang on a minute I will get on the phone and call someone so that he, they can get their own room.   
  
Athena: That is very nice of you Doc. Thank you.  
  
Doctor: (he leaves the room and uses the outside phone) Yes, we have two crazy people down here. We need them moved up to the 5th floor immediately.   
  
(Music plays. BUM BUMM BUMMMM)  
  
(continues)NO they are not dangerous. Not yet at least. Just get down here.  
  
Back in side the room.....  
  
Murdock: Did you hear that?  
  
Athena: I think so, but I don't know what it was.  
  
Murdock: Okay, anyways wasn't that nice of the doctor to get you guys your own rooms? I think so.  
  
Athena: I think so too.  
  
Then all of sudden two men came in and took them by the arms.  
  
Athena: Where are you taking us?  
  
Man#1: To the 5th floor.  
  
(music plays. BUM BUMM BUMMM)  
  
Murdock and Athena: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!! NOT THE 5th FLOOR!!!!!!!!!!!!! (looks around and just thinks that they are hearing something)  
  
Athena: Harry, do you know what is on the 5th floor?  
  
Murdock: Not a clue. Hey big buddy, what's on the 5th floor??  
  
Man#2: That is where you two are going to be staying for a while.  
  
Murdock: Alice, it's probably for the people who have special talent.  
  
Athena: Oh yeah. OH NOOOOO!!!!!! BILLY'SSS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Murdock: What?  
  
Athena: Our dogs!!!  
  
Murdock: NO!!!! Not our dogs. Hey Man #1 and #2 we need to get back there and get our dogs.  
  
Man #1 and #2 just laughed.  
  
  
Soon afterward Mandy, Face, Jason, and George went to check up on Murdock and Athena.  
  
When they got to the room someone was cleaning it out.  
  
Mandy: Where is the man that was staying here?  
  
Nurse: He and his friend were placed on the 5th floor.  
  
(Music plays BUM BUMM BUMMM)  
  
Everyone looks around. And decides that it is nothing.  
  
George: Why?  
  
Nurse: Because they were caught in the ER.  
  
Face: Doing what?  
  
Nurse: Operating on an invisible dog.  
  
Jason: I knew that those stupid dogs would get them into trouble one day.  
  
George: Well you were right. Do you feel better now?  
  
Jason reminded quiet.  
  
They left the room.  
  
George: Someone has to go in there and get them out of there.  
  
Face and Mandy: Got it.  
  
Mandy and Face: I said that I got it.  
  
Face and Mandy: No, I got it!!  
  
George: Why don't you both do it?  
  
Mandy: Fine! (she wasn't too happy because she knew that she could do it on her own) Come on Face!  
  
George: I love it when a plan comes together!  
  
Jason: I know you do.  
  
  
  
Later that afternoon.....  
  
Two doctors came to the front desk.  
  
Doctor #1: Hi I am Dr. Jones. This is Dr. Pepper. (just so that you know its Face and Mandy) We are here to see a Mr. Mason and a Miss. Dot.  
  
Nurse behind front desk: I am terribly sorry, but no one is allowed to go in there.  
  
Mandy: But we must see him.  
  
Nurse: I am sorry, but I cannot let anyone go in a see him.  
  
Some man behind Face and Mandy: Nurse, will you let me go and see them?  
  
Nurse: Dr. Bombers! Oh my gosh of course you can go in there to see them. Wow! I can't believe that it is actually you.  
  
Dr. Bombers: Neither can I. Come on ma'am I need to know where they are.  
  
Nurse: Of course they are on the 5th floor.  
  
(music plays BUM BUMM BUMMM)  
  
Mandy: I could promise that I heard... (she saw that everyone was looking at her) nothing, nothing at all.  
  
Dr. Bombers: Anyways thank you.  
  
Face followed him: Dr. Bombers, you can't take them.  
  
Mandy followed them both: Face!  
  
Face: Sshhhhh dr. Pepper.  
  
Mandy: Face, this isn't doctor Bombers.  
  
Face: Pepper, just let me talk to him. Dr. Bombers (still following him into the elevator) you can't take Harry or Alice. You just can't!  
  
Dr. Bombers remanded quiet just stifled a little laugh every once in a while.  
  
Face kept on trying to talk him out of seeing Murdock and Athena and Mandy kept on calling him Face.  
  
When they reached Murdock's and Athena's room, (They bunked together and watched the walls melt.)   
  
Murdock: George, Face, Mandy, how nice of you guys to drop down!  
  
Face: Harry, this is not George this is dr. Bombers.  
  
Dr. Bombers removed his wig and mustache.   
  
Face: Hannibal why didn't you say something?  
  
George: It was too much fun. Facegirl knew and I just wanted to see how long it would take before you found out too.  
  
Mandy: He is the only one out of the A-team that can never tell that it was Hannibal under all of his disguises.  
  
Everyone looked at Mandy: How would you know.  
  
Mandy: (sighed) My second cousin's, friend's, boyfriend's, cousin's friend's father told me.  
  
Everyone else: OHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Murdock: So how are we going to get out?  
  
Mandy: Yeah Hannibal? I mean you just told that women that you are going to see him you never said that you were going to take him out.   
  
George: I know.   
  
Face: Any plans?  
  
George: I am opened for any ideas!  
  
Athena: Oh no!  
  
Mandy: I got it. Lets tie the bed covers together and.....  
  
George: Go out the window!  
  
Mandy: YES!  
  
George: I love it when a plan comes together.  
  
Face: That isn't safe though.   
  
Mandy: Oh stop being a baby and tie those sheets together!  
  
Face: Yes Lieutenant Deck. (Salutes her)  
  
Mandy: That's a lot better Lieutenant Peck. (and salutes him back)  
  
They tied the sheets together, threw them out the window, and climbed down them.  
  
When they got down to the ground Mandy said: That was too easy!  
  
All of a sudden all the nurses came out.  
  
Face: You spoke too soon.  
  
George: Everyone. Into the Van NOW!!!  
  
Jason came around the corner with the van. Hannibal jumped into the front seat, Face and Mandy jumped into the back.  
  
Murdock: Murdock! Dive!!! Dive!!! (and they dove into the van!!)  
  
George: Jason get us out of here!!  
  
To Be Continued........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Chapter 14: The Capture (Original)

Thanks to my friend Kristin, (H.M. Murdock), I caught the Jazz, with out her help I would never of been able to write this story.   
  
Authors Note: This story may be a little confusing to read. So I wrote it in script mode and hope that you do enjoy it.  
  
Summary: The A-team has been declared dead because no one has seen them for almost a year. All but four people believe this rumor and they bring it upon themselves to create the new A-team and look for the others.  
  
Time: present day.  
  
FaceGirl- Mandy Deck (age 24)  
B.A.- Jason Pepper (age 23)  
Murdock- Athena Williams (age 25)  
Hannibal- George Johns (age 26)  
  
The New A-team chapter 14: The capture.  
  
  
When they got down to the ground Mandy said: That was too easy!  
  
All of a sudden all the nurses came out.  
  
Face: You spoke too soon.  
  
George: Everyone. Into the Van NOW!!!  
  
Jason came around the corner with the van. Hannibal jumped into the front seat, Face and Mandy jumped into the back.  
  
Murdock: Murdock! Dive!!! Dive!!! (and they dove into the van!!)  
  
George: Jason get us out of here!!  
  
Jason: (steps on the gas and speeds off) Where to now Face?  
  
Face: Beverly Hills.  
  
Mandy: Cool, like 90210?  
  
Face: Yes like 90210.  
  
Murdock: You think that we should get wired now or later.  
  
Face: We'll do it when we get in the penthouse.  
  
Mandy: Wired? But didn't Sammy find it before?  
  
Face: These are a lot better. They fit right in your ear and they aren't very big.  
  
Athena: Too cool. Where did you get them?  
  
Murdock: Why the local A-Team store of course!  
  
Mandy and Athena started to laugh considering what was said earlier in chapter 3 The Phone Call.  
  
After about two hours they reached his pent house.  
  
Athena and Mandy sit down on a large comfy couch.  
  
Face: Hannibal what are we going to do know?  
  
George: I'll think of something don't you worry.  
  
Face sits down next to Mandy on the couch.   
  
George: Why don't you girls go and rest in the master bedroom. It's going to be a long night.  
  
Mandy: (taps both Athena and Face on the legs) Okay lets go. (and all three got up) Face (started to laugh) I was just kidding.  
  
Face: What? (all confused) Oh yeah okay. (Murdock, George, and Jason started laughing)  
  
George: Let's get the wires on us. We'll wire the girls later.  
  
So they put their wires on.  
  
George: Why don't you guys take the other two rooms?  
  
Face: What about you guys?  
  
George: Oh we are all PUMPED up. (George and Jason stood up and flexed their big muscles. And sat back down) And plus I still need to form up a plan!!  
  
Face: Ok! Night guys.  
  
Murdock: Faceman? What about your silk jammies?   
  
Face: What silk jammies? I don't have silk jammies. (just then the master door opened up and Mandy threw the silk jammies at Face and closed the doors again.) Okay, apparently I do. (and he walked into his room.)   
  
That Night.....  
  
Sammy, Harry, James (new guy) and Barrie (another new guy) were outside the penthouse.  
  
Sammy: Okay that new B.A. and Hannibal are in there. Harry, you got that tranquilizer gun?  
  
Harry: Yeah. Why?  
  
Sammy: because that is the only way that we are ever going to get that new B.A. guy. He looks bigger then the original one.  
  
Harry: Oh come on boss, he don't look so scary.  
  
Sammy: I don't care. Just use it!  
  
Inside the penthouse....  
  
George: I got an idea!  
  
Jason: Let's hear it.  
  
All of a sudden the door was smashed in and in step the four bad guys. Jason went over there and took out James and Barrie, while George was working on Harry and Sammy.   
  
Mandy got up and went to her door and opened it up very carefully. She saw the fight!! She didn't know what to do.  
  
Jason walked over to Harry and Sammy.  
Sammy: Use it now Harry!! (and Harry shot the tranquilizer at Jason and then at George.)  
  
Mandy almost screamed, but covered her mouth instead.  
  
Just then Barrie and James got up and helped pick Jason and George up. They set them against the wall and searched them for any wires. Luckily they found none.  
  
Barrie: (to the unconscious Jason) You don't look so scary now. (and he punched him in the stomach and screamed.)  
  
James: What did you do? Did you hit him? (Barrie nodded) You're an idiot.  
  
The four of them took George and Jason out of the room.  
  
Mandy: (Ran into Face's room and woke him up) Face! Face! (she started to shake him)   
  
Face: Not know Hannibal, I just got to the good dream.  
  
Mandy: Face wake up!!! (he would not get up. She ran into the bathroom filled a cup up with ice-cold water, went back into the room and spilled it on his face. He woke up screaming)  
  
Face: That is cold water Hannibal!! Oh Mandy, it's you. (and get out of the bed)  
  
Mandy: Yes. (she looks at him) What are you wearing? (he was wearing the silk jammies.)  
  
Face: What do you care! (and quickly put his bathrobe on) Now what was so important that couldn't wait until morning?  
  
Mandy: I am surprised that you didn't even hear it.  
  
Face: What?  
  
Mandy: Sammy, Harry, and two other guys came in. Jason knocked the two new guys out and Harry shot a tranquilizer at Hannibal and B.A. I knew that it wasn't a gun because there was no blood.  
  
Face: What!? (and he ran into the other room) Oh boy! What are we going to do?  
  
Mandy: Well it looks like the next in rank who is sane, takes over. (remembering the story that Face told)  
  
Face: And that's me again.  
  
Mandy: No way. That's us.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..........   



	16. Chapter 15: The Truth About Mandy (Origi...

  
  
Thanks to my friend Kristin, (H.M. Murdock), I caught the Jazz, with out her help I would never of been able to write this story.   
  
Authors Note: This story may be a little confusing to read. So I wrote it in script mode and hope that you do enjoy it.  
  
Summary: The A-team has been declared dead because no one has seen them for almost a year. All but four people believe this rumor and they bring it upon themselves to create the new A-team and look for the others.  
  
Time: present day.  
  
FaceGirl- Mandy Deck (age 24)  
B.A.- Jason Pepper (age 23)  
Murdock- Athena Williams (age 25)  
Hannibal- George Johns (age 26)  
  
Just wanted you guys to know that the last chapter, The first capture, was especially written for my best friend B.A. Also thank you Tanya and Murdock for giving me some ideas for this story.  
  
WARNING: This story is a little sappy. Nothing bad. Just sappy.  
  
The New A-Team Chapter 15: The Truth About Mandy!  
  
  
Face: What!? (and he ran into the other room) Oh boy! What are we going to do?  
  
Mandy: Well it looks like the next in rank who is sane, takes over. (remembering the story that Face told)  
  
Face: And that's me again.  
  
Mandy: No way. That's us.  
  
Face: What do you mean us?  
  
Mandy: Exactly what I said. Us. I'm I speaking Russian or something?  
  
Face: You don't know what to do! You aren't a real Lieutenant!   
  
Mandy: Well, in a way yes I am!  
  
Face: What are you talking about?  
  
Mandy: You don't remember do you?   
  
Face: Remember what?  
  
Mandy: You don't remember! I can't believe that you don't remember!!  
  
Face: Remember what?  
  
Mandy: Me. I used to be your little Lieutenant Mandy.  
  
Face: What the heck are you talking about?  
  
(Mandy ran into the bedroom grabbed her wallet and came back out. She opened the wallet took out a picture and handed it to him.)  
  
Face: (he took it and looked at it. It was a picture with the full A-Team and a little girl sitting on Face's shoulders) (he thought to himself) This can't be the same Mandy. Maybe she was given this picture. (out loud) Where did you get this?  
  
Mandy: It's mine Face.  
  
Face: No, it can't be. (he walks over to the coffee table where his wallet is and took out a picture and looked at it. It was a picture of him crouched down next to a little girl. He handed it to her.)  
  
Mandy: Yup that's me.  
  
Face: But that's Tanya's little cusin.  
  
Mandy: Yeah not too little anymore now am I. (the look on Face's face made Mandy believe that Face still didn't believe her. She took out another picture and handed it to him. After Face looked at the picture he looked at Mandy) See there's me about 5 years ago. It's the most recent picture of Tanya and myself, and that little girl is Tanya's little girl. She's not little anymore though. (Mandy realized that Face was looking at her) What? (she asked in a soft tone)  
  
Face: Little Lieutenant Mandy. (Mandy smiled) My little Lieutenant Mandy. (and he hugged her) Why didn't you tell me?  
  
Mandy: (hugged him back) Because I made up that whole stupid story of my friend's boyfriend's second cousin's friend's father hired you guys, that I was afraid you wouldn't believe me.  
  
Face: Of course I would of believed you.  
  
Mandy: And then all we did when we saw each other was fight. And it seemed like we didn't even like each other and I was afraid that if I did tell you, you wouldn't care.  
  
Face: (releasing her) Of course I would of cared! You are OUR (meaning the whole A-team) Little Lieutenant Mandy. The girl who has a crush on me.  
  
Mandy: Had! Had!   
  
Face: Yeah! Whatever! You like to believe that wouldn't you?  
  
Mandy: Shut up!  
  
Face: You got anymore of those pictures?  
  
Mandy: Of course I do!  
  
They sat down on the couch.  
  
Mandy: Here is a picture of Hannibal and myself. (the picture was a picture of Hannibal and Mandy. Both had a cigar in their mouths. (Mandy's was not lit of course. Only used for a prop in the picture) And Mandy had Hannibal's gloves on)  
  
Face: You know Hannibal really loved you. Whenever I wasn't around, you'd follow him around saying, "I love it when a plan comes together" "I love it when a plan comes together" "I love it when a plan comes together."  
  
Mandy: I get the point Face. (and they both started to laugh) What do you mean when you weren't around?  
  
Face: Oh sure. Whenever I was around you'd follow me around like a lost puppy. You were what? Only five at the time.  
  
Mandy: Here is one of Murdock and me. (It was a picture of Murdock crouched down next to Mandy who had his Captain's hat on, which was WAY to big for her head) Now that one is cute. And here's one of me and B.A. (It was a picture of Mandy and B.A. In the Van. Mandy was sitting on B.A.'s lap and she had her hands on the wheel looking like she was ready to drive away.) And here is my last one. (It was a picture of Face and Mandy. Mandy was sitting on Face's shoulders and covering his eyes with her hands)  
  
Face: That's not all.   
  
Mandy: What?  
  
Face: A few months after you guys left Tanya sent me this picture. (It was a picture of Face in a Tuxedo and Mandy in a nice dress)  
  
Mandy: What is this?  
  
Face: The day before you left I conned our way, meaning Hannibal, Murdock, B.A., Tanya, you, and myself, into this nice restaurant.  
  
Mandy: Oh my gosh.  
  
Just then Murdock came out of the room.  
  
Murdock: Hey what happened here?  
  
Mandy: Hannibal and B.A. where kidnapped.  
  
Murdock: And why didn't you wake me?  
  
Mandy: Because we aren't going to do nothing until Hannibal contacts us.  
  
Murdock: And how did you know that they didn't find the wires?  
  
Mandy: I saw the whole fight. So they should be contacting us soon.  
  
Face: Murdock, this is Mandy!  
  
Murdock: Really! It's nice to meet you Mandy. You new?  
  
Mandy laughed.  
  
Face: No, this is our little Lieutenant Mandy.  
  
Murdock: You didn't know!!  
  
Mandy: You mean you remember me?  
  
Murdock: Not at first, but then I remembered little Mandy and how similar you looked like her. So I just put two and two together. Yeah, Face, this is the girl who has a crush on you.  
  
Mandy: HAD!! HAD!!! I am going to get Tanya for ever telling you that.  
  
Murdock: Calm down Lieutenant, I was just kidding.  
  
Just then Athena came from the room.  
  
Athena: (saw the pictures on the table) Oh good, you told him. Where's Hannibal and B.A?  
  
Mandy: Not here!  
  
Athena: OH YEA!!! HIDE AND SEEK!! (and she started to run around the room looking for them)  
  
Murdock: This looks all too familiar.  
  
Mandy: Athena, they aren't here.  
  
Athena: Of course they are. You know how good of hiders they are.  
  
Face: Murdock, can you please stop her.  
  
Murdock: Aye, Aye. Lieutenant. (and went over to her and put an arm around her neck.) NUGGIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Athena: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! (she put her arm around Murdock neck) NUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!!  
  
Murdock: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mandy: Okay guys that's enough!   
  
All of a sudden Face's wire went off.  
  
Voice: Face you there?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...........  
  
  
  



	17. Chapter 16: A Little Talk With Hannibal ...

Thanks to my friend Kristin, (H.M. Murdock), I caught the Jazz, with out her help I would never of been able to write this story.   
  
Authors Note: This story may be a little confusing to read. So I wrote it in script mode and hope that you do enjoy it.  
  
Summary: The A-team has been declared dead because no one has seen them for almost a year. All but four people believe this rumor and they bring it upon themselves to create the new A-team and look for the others.  
  
Time: present day.  
  
FaceGirl- Mandy Deck (age 24)  
B.A.- Jason Pepper (age 23)  
Murdock- Athena Williams (age 25)  
Hannibal- George Johns (age 26)  
  
The New A-Team Chapter 16: A little talk with Hannibal and B.A.  
  
Mandy: Okay guys that's enough!   
  
All of a sudden Face's wire went off.  
  
Voice: Face you there?  
  
Face: Yes, Face here. (Murdock wired Athena and Mandy up.)  
  
Voice: It's George. We found Hannibal and B.A.  
  
Face: Good job George.   
  
Mandy: Did you find them or were you placed with them?  
  
Jason: We found them Facegirl. I broke the handle off the door of our room and we found them.  
  
Athena: Why didn't you just break the door down?  
  
Jason: That would of made too much noise. Crazygirl!  
  
Athena: Oh.  
  
George: Hannibal isn't doing all too good. It looks like he got a little too much of the torture.  
  
Athena: NO, DON'T HURT HANNIBAL!!!  
  
George: Darn it all, they got a guard guarding the door. He was probably making his rounds when we broke in.  
  
Murdock: Or using the powder room.  
  
George: (ignoring Murdock) Face, I got to get off now.  
  
Face: Ok, George, you just take good care of the colonel and the sergeant. We will contact you as soon as we get a plan formed.   
  
George: Okay. Signing off.  
  
In the warehouse...  
  
Hannibal and B.A. started to moan and groan.  
  
George: Mr. Smith, Mr. Smith are you okay?   
  
Hannibal: (looked at B.A.) Did he just call me Mr. Smith? (B.A. nodded.) It makes me sound like an old guy. (to George) Just two questions. Who are you and what are you doing here? (he feels his pockets) On second thought, make that three questions. Do you happen to have a cigar?  
  
George: My name is George Johns, we are here to save you, and yes I do. (he took two out. He put one in his mouth and he gave the other one to Hannibal.)   
  
Hannibal: (removes the cigar from his mouth) What do mean you are here to save us?  
  
George: It's a long and crazy story.  
  
Hannibal: Talking about Murdock where is he? (asking B.A. He shrugged)  
  
George: They are with Athena and Mandy.  
  
B.A.: Who?  
  
George: Just let me explain. About two weeks ago, Mandy, Jason, and myself were on the 5th floor of the hospital...(music plays. BUM BUMM BUMMM. Everyone looks around) You know that is really starting to annoy me. Anyways we were there visiting Athena. She's a little lonney, to put it nicely. (he could tell that he was making this as boring as possible) Well, to sum it up, Athena is Murdock, Mandy is Face, Jason is B.A., and I am Hannibal. And then one day, when....  
  
Hannibal: HOLD IT! What do you mean that you are us?  
  
George: When Mandy and Athena were younger they loved the A-Team, so Athena gave us all names.  
  
Hannibal: Mandy who?  
  
George: Mandy Deck.  
  
Hannibal: (B.A. and Hannibal looked at each other at the same time.) Could it be?  
  
B.A: I don't think so.  
  
George: Well, when we heard that you guys were dead, Athena didn't believe it, so we created the new A-Team. And here we are.  
  
B.A. got up and walked over to Jason: You are a good B.A.   
  
Jason: Thanks.  
  
B.A.: How much you lift?  
  
Jason: 350.  
  
B.A.: Hey me too.  
  
Jason: Cool.  
  
George: Can we cut the small talk, lets tell them everything.  
  
So they sat down on the cold cement floor and Jason and George told them the whole story.   
  
About a half an hour later....  
  
George: And now it's all up to the Murdock's and Faces to come up with a plan.  
  
B.A: Hannibal we are doomed. We got two crazy people, a pretty boy and this Mandy girl coming to save us.  
  
Hannibal: Give it some time. Face will get us out of here.  
  
All of a sudden George's earpiece went off.  
  
Face: George, you there?  
  
George: Yeah I am here.  
  
Hannibal: George, let me talk to him. (George took it out of his ear and put it on Hannibal)  
  
Face: George, you still there?  
  
Hannibal: Hannibal here Face. What's the plan?  
  
Face: Hannibal! Hi! Boy do we have a surprise down here for you.  
  
Hannibal: Little Lieutenant Mandy?  
  
Face: Yup, but she's not so little anymore.  
  
Hannibal: Face, she's the girl who has a crush on you.  
  
Mandy: HAD!!! HAD!!! Hannibal!!!  
  
Hannibal: Just kidding. Mandy, what are you doing getting in all this mess?  
  
Mandy: Hannibal, now just calm down. We got a plan....  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.......  



	18. Chapter 17: The Second Capture (Original...

Thanks to my friend Kristin, (H.M. Murdock), I caught the Jazz, with out her help I would never of been able to write this story.   
  
Authors Note: This story may be a little confusing to read. So I wrote it in script mode and hope that you do enjoy it.  
  
Summary: The A-team has been declared dead because no one has seen them for almost a year. All but four people believe this rumor and they bring it upon themselves to create the new A-team and look for the others.  
  
Time: present day.  
  
FaceGirl- Mandy Deck (age 24)  
B.A.- Jason Pepper (age 23)  
Murdock- Athena Williams (age 25)  
Hannibal- George Johns (age 26)  
  
Thanks Murdock for helping me start off!!  
  
  
The New A-Team Chapter 17: The Second Capture!!  
  
Hannibal: Face, she's the girl who has a crush on you.  
  
Mandy: HAD!!! HAD!!! Hannibal!!!  
  
Hannibal: Just kidding. Mandy, what are you doing getting in all this mess?  
  
Mandy: Hannibal, now just calm down. We got a plan....  
  
Hannibal: Hey I'm calm. You're the one who's excited kid!  
  
Mandy: I'm not a kid anymore!! (Mandy got more agitated)  
  
Hannibal: Ok, why don't you just let me talk to Face?  
  
Mandy: I am FACE!!!  
  
Hannibal: Fine, why don't you just tell me the plan before my cigar out?   
  
Mandy: Fine. Here's the plan. Murdock, Athena, Face, and I are going too....  
  
Hannibal: I thought that you were Face? (he said joking around)  
  
Mandy: This is not the time to be fooling around!  
  
Hannibal: Go on kid.  
  
Mandy: We are going to con our way in. Murdock and Face will take care of the bad guys while....  
  
Hannibal: I don't want you fighting. Why not leave that up to Faceman and Murdock while you and Athena come look for us.  
  
Mandy: You are impossible!!  
  
Hannibal: I know.  
  
Mandy: Well, that's our plan.  
  
Hannibal: I don't like it. It's too risky.   
  
Mandy: What?   
  
Hannibal: It's just that it's not one of mine so I don't really think that it'll work.  
  
Mandy: We could go with Murdock's plan.  
  
Hannibal: Which would be?  
  
Murdock: What I was thinking is that, I teach Athena how to turn invisible and I'll take care of the bad guys, because they won't see me and then Athena will find you and rescue you.  
  
Hannibal: NO! Captain, don't do that. Mandy, we'll go with your plan. It sounds a lot more better.  
  
Mandy: I knew that you would see it my way. (and she smiled)  
  
Hannibal: Yes, yes.  
  
Mandy: How is it that the guards don't see George and Jason? Or even hear them?  
  
Hannibal: We are in a well-thick room and the door is quite large and there is a little window in it so that the guard could give us our food.  
  
Mandy: Oh just wondering.  
  
Hannibal: Okay, have to go now. We'll wait to hear from you guys again.  
  
Mandy: Signing off.  
  
In the penthouse...  
  
Mandy: He likes the idea!  
  
Face: Good. We sleep tonight, and tomorrow morning we con our way in. Got any ideas.  
  
Mandy: Of course! Don't you?  
  
Face: Not really. (and he sat down on the couch next to Murdock)  
  
Mandy: Well, don't give it a second thought. Little Lieutenant Mandy has got an idea.  
  
Face: What is it?  
  
Mandy: I'll tell you tomorrow. (she yawned) I'm just tired. Don't worry you probably won't like it.   
  
Face: What? Just tell me!  
  
Mandy: Here, I'll give you a hint. (she kissed him on top of the head) Night Dad. (and walked away.)  
  
Face: (quickly turned his head) Hold it! (Mandy stopped) You want to do a Father daughter con?  
  
Mandy: It's the best I could come up with.  
  
Murdock: What about us Facegirl?  
  
Mandy: You and Athena are going to be real-estate sellers and we are going to buy the warehouse. That will get us in and that is how we can find Hannibal and the rest.  
  
Athena: Nice thinking.  
  
Face: I don't like it.  
  
Mandy: Fine. Then Murdock, you can be my Dad.  
  
Face: No! We'll just think of something else.  
  
Mandy: I'm too young to be anything else. I am 24 you are 68. They are going to think that it is very logical.  
  
Face: How is it that every time we talk I am always older?  
  
Mandy: I don't know. It's just fun! (she smiled) Can I go to sleep now?  
  
Face: Yeah.   
  
Athena followed Mandy into the Master bedroom while Murdock went into his room and Face went into his.  
  
Later that night...  
  
Murdock was teaching Athena who to turn herself invisible.  
  
Murdock: We have to do it this way. Face doesn't like Mandy's idea.  
  
Athena: I agree.  
  
After three hours of practicing Athena finally got it down.  
  
Athena wrote a letter to Mandy to tell her what was happening and they made their way to the warehouse.  
  
After a good half an hour they finally reached it.  
  
Murdock: Okay time for invisibility. WHOA! Where did you go?  
  
Athena: I am right here!   
Murdock: Then why can't I see you?  
  
Athena: Because I am standing behind you.  
  
Murdock turned around: Ah there you are. Now let's go!  
  
They broke into the warehouse and started to look around. Soon Murdock accidentally tripped over an alarm.   
  
Athena: Murdock! What did you do?  
  
Murdock: Don't worry about it Murdock, they won't see us.  
  
The bad guys came out and circled them in.  
  
Athena: You wanna bet!  
  
Murdock: Uh-oh. I think that our invisibility wore off.  
  
Athena: Well, I am not going out without a fight.  
  
Murdock: (grabbed her) Murdock, we are one they are many. I don't want too, but I think that are out numbered.  
  
Athena: Oh boy.  
  
In the penthouse...  
  
Mandy's earpiece went off and she sat up screaming!!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  



	19. Chapter 18: Mandy and Face get ready. (O...

Thanks to my friend Kristin, (H.M. Murdock), I caught the Jazz, with out her help I would never of been able to write this story.   
  
Authors Note: This story may be a little confusing to read. So I wrote it in script mode and hope that you do enjoy it.  
  
Summary: The A-team has been declared dead because no one has seen them for almost a year. All but four people believe this rumor and they bring it upon themselves to create the new A-team and look for the others.  
  
Time: present day.  
  
FaceGirl- Mandy Deck (age 24)  
B.A.- Jason Pepper (age 23)  
Murdock- Athena Williams (age 25)  
Hannibal- George Johns (age 26)  
  
The New A-Team Chapter 18: Mandy and Face get ready.  
  
In the penthouse...  
  
Mandy's earpiece went off and she sat up screaming!!!!  
  
Face ran into her room: Mandy! Are you okay?  
  
Mandy: Yeah my earpiece just went off, and it woke me up from a sound sleep. (takes a good look at him. He is once again wearing his silk jammies) What are you wearing?  
  
Face: Stop it Lieutenant!  
  
Mandy: Sorry, it's just so funny. "And you're wearing Mr. Tony's silk jammies." (Face started laughing remembering that is what Hannibal said in 82' and then it hit him.)  
  
Face: How do you know?  
  
Mandy: I know a lot of things. Amy told Tanya stories and she told me.  
  
Face: Oh.  
  
Voice: Are you guys quite through yet?  
  
Mandy jumped at the sound: Yes. Athena?  
  
Athena: Yeah?  
  
Mandy looks at the other bed, which is in her room to find that no one is sleeping in Athena's bed.   
  
Mandy: Where are you?  
  
Athena: In a room.  
  
Mandy: Well, it better be the living room.  
  
Athena: No, not really.  
  
Mandy: Captain! You are to tell me where you are right now!  
  
Athena: Murdock and myself are in a big room, in the warehouse.  
  
Mandy: In the what?!! Did you try to be invisible?  
  
Athena: Yeah.  
  
Mandy: Why?  
  
Athena: You and Face were fighting and I figure that if we took care of it, you wouldn't have to con your way in there.   
  
Mandy: Athena, we would of done so anyway.  
  
Athena: But...  
  
Mandy: No buts about it. You did wrong and you put your life in jail. I know that I should be fuming mad, but I'm not. Face and I are coming.  
  
Athena: Yes Lieutenant. Signing off!  
  
Mandy: She...  
  
Face: I heard.  
  
Mandy: Oh. Well come on. Get working on your father techniques. (and she jumps out of bed)  
  
Face: Now? But it's 5:00 in the morning!!  
  
Mandy: Stop your whining and get moving Lieutenant. (he didn't move.)  
  
Face: But I'm tired.  
  
Mandy: Awww. Move it Lieutenant!!! (Face jumped up and ran into his room.)  
  
A few hours later they were standing outside the warehouse.  
  
Mandy: You ready, Dad?  
  
Face: As ready as I ever will be, daughter.  
  
To Be Continued....  



	20. Chapter 19: The Final Capture (Original)

Thanks to my friend Kristin, (H.M. Murdock), I caught the Jazz, with out her help I would never of been able to write this story.   
  
Authors Note: This story may be a little confusing to read. So I wrote it in script mode and hope that you do enjoy it.  
  
Summary: The A-team has been declared dead because no one has seen them for almost a year. All but four people believe this rumor and they bring it upon themselves to create the new A-team and look for the others.  
  
Time: present day.  
  
FaceGirl- Mandy Deck (age 24)  
B.A.- Jason Pepper (age 23)  
Murdock- Athena Williams (age 25)  
Hannibal- George Johns (age 26)  
  
The New A-Team Chapter 19: The final capture.  
  
  
A few hours later they were standing outside the warehouse.  
  
Mandy: You ready, Dad?  
  
Face: As ready as I ever will be, daughter. (Face placed a pair of glasses on his face and said in a different accent, and acting like a rich man.) Come Paige darling, we mustn't keep the Screwdriver and the Hammer waiting.  
  
Mandy: Dad that sounded really stupid. You got the "money"?  
  
Face: You bet I do. Luckily we still had the fake money lying around. Let's go.  
  
Mandy: (being a little nervous) Yeah.  
  
Face: You okay?  
  
Mandy: Just a little nervous.  
  
Face: Aw, come on Facegirl! There's nothing to be nervous about. We'll get out all right. The A-Team always gets out of these messes.  
  
Mandy just smiled weakly.  
  
Face walked up to the door and knocked on it.  
  
Sammy answers the door: What do you want?!  
  
Face: Are you Mr. Ross?  
  
Sammy: No! (and he started to close the door.)  
  
Face: (stuck his foot in the way) We were supposed to meet a Mr. Logan Ross here. I was planning on buying this place and he told me that I was to meet him here.  
  
Sammy: This place is not up for sale.  
  
Face: No! You aren't going back on your word! (Sammy looked confused) We made a deal with Ross. He said that the owner was going to take 5 million. Nothing more and nothing less. (Sammy looked shocked, but was speechless.)  
  
Mandy: Dad, why don't you show him the money.  
  
Face: Oh what a smart daughter I have. (and he opened the briefcase)  
  
Sammy: (eyes opened wide) Come right in Mr....  
  
Face: Mr. Jack Jones and this is my daughter Paige Jones.  
  
Sammy: Come right in. (they walked in)  
  
Face: Here why don't you go and put this somewhere safe? (and he handed him the briefcase)  
  
Sammy: I think I will (he wanted to run away now, but he knew that he had to finish this job first and he left.)  
  
Mandy: Mr. Jones, is that all you can remember? Bear Claw Jones and Dr. Pepper.  
  
Face: They are the only two that I can remember.  
  
Mandy: What? Do you have intermittent memory loss?  
  
Face: No that's just Murdock.  
  
Mandy: Then I guess that the only thing that we can blame it on is old age.  
  
Face: Will you lay off the old jokes.  
  
Mandy: Sorry. (and before they knew it Sammy came back)  
  
Face: Well my young boy, why don't you show us around?  
  
Sammy: Okay. (and he led the way.)  
  
  
After a half an hour Face decided that it was time to put his and Mandy's plan into action.  
  
Face: I'm sorry to stop you, but it was a long ride, and I was wondering if I could use your lavatory?  
  
Sammy: What?  
  
Face: Bathroom.  
  
Sammy: Oh yes, Barrie show this man to the bathroom.  
  
Mandy noticed that Barrie had a bandage around his arm. She silently laughed to herself, knowing that an unconscious Jason did that to him.  
  
Mandy: I am going to go with them. It looks like my nose could use a little powdering.  
  
Sammy just smiled.  
  
Mandy quickly walked up to Face: You ready?  
  
Face: Don't ask.  
  
Soon they reached their destination.  
  
Mandy: Dad, why don't you go first?  
  
Face: Why thank you.  
  
A few minutes later Face started to bang on the door.  
  
Face: I can't open the door! It's jammed!  
  
Barrie: Push on it!  
  
Face: I know that! That's what I am doing!!  
  
Barrie took a hold of the handle: You push and I'll pull.  
  
Face held tight to the handle in the bathroom so that it wouldn't open. After a few seconds of Barrie pulling and Face holding, Face finally let go of the door. The door flew opened and hit Barrie right in the face. Face came out and punched him once right square in the face and he was out cold.  
  
Mandy: Nice job Face.  
  
Face: Thanks.   
  
Meanwhile in a room not to far away.....  
  
Athena: You think that Faces will find us. (she and Murdock were handcuffed together.)  
  
Murdock: Of course. Don't you worry Little Murdock. Face and Little Face will find us and save us. Billy!! There you are!! You're all right!! And you have a friend!!!  
  
Athena: BILLY!!! (they started to play with their invisible dogs)  
  
Murdock and Athena: Go, go Billy. Go see Murdock.  
  
Athena and Murdock: (they picked up the invisible dogs and the dogs started to lick their faces.) AWWW, he likes me. (and they put them down.)  
  
Murdock: I think that they're friends. Look how nice they look when they sleep?  
  
Athena: Yeah and their little tongues hanging out of their mouths. (and she yawned)  
  
Murdock: Tired?   
  
Athena: Yeah, and I don't even know if it's night or day. (She propped her elbow on a box behind her and she laid her head on her fist.)  
  
Murdock: Come on. That's not comfortable. Put your head on my shoulder.   
  
Athena: Thanks Murdock. (and placed her head on his shoulder.)  
  
Murdock: That's what I'm here for.  
  
Athena: Your right it is a lot more comfortable and soft.  
  
Murdock: Wish I could take credit, but I think that it's this old leather jacket.  
  
Athena: (quietly laughed and fell right asleep.)  
  
Murdock: Athena? (he looked at her and noticed that she was already asleep, he placed his head against Athena's and fell asleep.)  
  
  
Back to Mandy and Face....  
  
Face: According to Murdock, he and Athena are three doors away from the bathroom on the left.  
  
Mandy: One, (walked) two (walked some more) three. (and stopped, Face kept on walking.) Face? Three, right here. Did you forget how to count too, or are you just hard of hearing?  
  
Face: No I was just scouting ahead.   
  
Mandy: Oh, sorry.  
  
Face: (smiled and came back and took out his lock picks. He went right to work.   
  
After a few minutes...  
  
Face: You got to be kidding me!! None of these picks fit!  
  
Mandy: Move. (she removed a bobby pin from her hair and worked on the lock.)  
  
Face: What are you doing? That's never going to work.  
  
Mandy: (she felt the pin touch the lock and she moved it around and soon opened it.)  
  
Face: How?  
  
Mandy: I guess all those hours listening to Tanya's stories paid off. (and she opened the door.) Awww. (she noticed the two sleeping Murdocks) Face look.  
  
Face: Awwww.  
  
Athena started to move around and it woke Murdock up.  
  
Murdock: Hey Faces you made it!! As Hannibal would say "I love it when a plan comes together."  
  
All of a sudden someone pulled a gun on Face and Mandy.  
  
Murdock: Maybe not. (referring to his last statement)  
  
To Be Continued........  
  



	21. Chapter 20: The Escape?

Thanks to my friend Kristin, (H.M. Murdock), I caught the Jazz, with out her help I would never of been able to write this story.   
  
Authors Note: This story may be a little confusing to read. So I wrote it in script mode and hope that you do enjoy it.  
  
Summary: The A-team has been declared dead because no one has seen them for almost a year. All but four people believe this rumor and they bring it upon themselves to create the new A-team and look for the others.  
  
Time: present day.  
  
FaceGirl- Mandy Deck (age 24)  
B.A.- Jason Pepper (age 23)  
Murdock- Athena Williams (age 25)  
Hannibal- George Johns (age 26)  
  
The New A-Team Chapter 20: The escape?  
  
Mandy: I guess all those hours listening to Tanya's stories paid off. (and she opened the door.) Awww. (she noticed the two sleeping Murdocks) Face look.  
  
Face: Awwww.  
  
Athena started to move around and it woke Murdock up.  
  
Murdock: Hey Faces you made it!! As Hannibal would say "I love it when a plan comes together."  
  
All of a sudden someone pulled a gun on Face and Mandy.  
  
Murdock: Maybe not. (referring to his last statement)  
  
Sammy: Nice try Faceman. I checked the money out. It's fake!  
  
Face: What are you talking about?  
  
Sammy: Hit him.  
  
Before Face could even make a face Harry hit him in the jaw.   
  
Face: Ugh!  
  
Harry took hold of Face and pushed him over towards Murdock and Athena and Face fell on top of them.  
  
Sammy took hold of Mandy and pushed her towards them and fell too.  
  
Sammy: I've got you all now. I'll be back in one and then it's nighty-night for the A-Teams. (and he closed the door.)  
  
Mandy: (starts to break down) Oh my gosh! We're going to die aren't we? We're never going to get out of here.  
  
Face: Mandy, don't worry. I bet that Hannibal has a plan right now. Right Hannibal. (he was talking through the wire.)  
  
Hannibal: We're working on it.  
  
Murdock: Don't you worry little Fighting Night Hawk Commando. Remember the first commandment of a Night Hawk Commando is "Never say die"  
  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
Hannibal, B.A, Jason and George are all thinking of a plan.  
  
Jason walks over to the door and starts to push on it.  
  
B.A: I all ready tried it Jason. They made it especially for me, so that I can't even open it. That door is too big and way too heavy to push open.   
  
Jason: I wasn't thinking about pushing it open. (he walked back to the other side of the room.) Okay, now everyone stay clear.   
  
B.A: What are you going to do?  
  
Jason: Just watch. (and he ran as hard as he could towards the door and he smashed the door open. And he grabbed his shoulder.)  
  
George: You okay?  
  
Jason: Yeah. Just a little shooting pain in my shoulder. (a few seconds later) Okay, I'm good.  
  
B.A: You're a crazy fool. Nice job, but you're still a crazy fool.  
  
Jason: Why?  
  
B.A: Because it made a lot of nose.  
  
George: Come on guys we can yell about the nose later.  
  
Jason: Fine.   
  
B.A: Hannibal are you going to be able to walk?  
  
Hannibal: Oh yeah.  
  
George: Okay lets go. (into his wire) Face you there?  
  
  
In the other room....  
  
Face hears in his ear: Face you there?  
  
Face: Yeah. Where are you guys.  
  
George: We are in the hallway.  
  
Jason: Where are you guys?  
  
Murdock: Three doors down from the bathroom (Jason, George, B.A. and Hannibal just passed them. Murdock saw this because there is a little window in the door.) Hi. You just passed us.  
  
They turned around and B.A. smashes the door in.  
  
Mandy and Athena: WOW!  
  
Murdock: Second Commandment, never say wow.  
  
Mandy: Where's Jason?  
  
Sammy: I got you all together now.  
  
Murdock: The third Fighting Night Hawk Commandment is, never leave the door opened.  
  
Mandy: Good one.  
  
Sammy and Harry threw George, B.A and Hannibal towards the others.  
  
Sammy: Now where is the other big guy.  
  
Face: Right behind you.  
  
Jason took hold of their heads and smashed them together. They were out cold.  
  
Mandy: Nice going B.A!  
  
Jason: Thanks.  
  
Face and Murdock grabbed the two guns that where on the ground.  
  
Hannibal and B.A hugged Mandy.  
  
Hannibal: Little Lieutenant Mandy. Boy have you grown.   
  
Face: Come on guys. Let's get out of here and then we can say our hellos.  
  
Mandy was first out the door. Murdock pulled her back: The fifth one is, let us lead.  
  
So they left the room. Murdock was leading then Face was following, B.A., then Hannibal, Jason, George, Mandy and Athena (don't even ask me why they went in that order. They are just strange.)  
  
While walking very quietly down the hallway someone grabbed Athena and Mandy, and covered their mouths with their hands........  
  
TO BE CONTINED........  
  
  



	22. Chapter 21: Athena and Mandy's Adventure...

Thanks to my friend Kristin, (H.M. Murdock), I caught the Jazz, with out her help I would never of been able to write this story.   
  
Authors Note: This story may be a little confusing to read. So I wrote it in script mode and hope that you do enjoy it.  
  
Summary: The A-team has been declared dead because no one has seen them for almost a year. All but four people believe this rumor and they bring it upon themselves to create the new A-team and look for the others.  
  
  
  
Time: present day.  
  
FaceGirl- Mandy Deck (age 24)  
B.A.- Jason Pepper (age 23)  
Murdock- Athena Williams (age 25)  
Hannibal- George Johns (age 26)  
  
Note: The beginning is different then the end of the last chapter. Don't worry I did it on purpose!!!  
  
The New A-Team Chapter 21: Athena's and Mandy's adventure.  
  
Hannibal and B.A hugged Mandy.  
  
Hannibal: Little Lieutenant Mandy. Boy have you grown.   
  
Athena: Hannibal! You're okay!!! (and she gave him A BIG HUG)   
  
Hannibal: Mandy, you wanna tell me who this is?  
  
Mandy: This is.. (Athena wouldn't let go) Athena let go of him! He has to breathe!!  
  
Athena: Oh okay.   
  
Mandy: This is Athena Williams. She is the one who decided to make the New A-Team.  
  
Hannibal: Well it's a pleasure to met you.  
  
  
Face: Come on guys. Let's get out of here and then we can say our hellos.  
  
Mandy was first out the door. Murdock pulled her back: The fifth one is, let us lead.  
  
So they left the room. George and Hannibal were leading the way. Murdock and Face were following, Jason and George were following them, and then Athena and Mandy took up the rear. (don't even ask me why they went in that order. I mean if you ask me one of the guys should be taking up the rear so that nothing happens to Athena and Mandy. Yeah like something is going to happen to them. Don't ask me they are just strange.)  
  
While walking very quietly down the hallway someone grabbed Athena and Mandy, and covered their mouths with their hands (I guess I spoke too soon.)  
  
Mandy and Athena were trying to scream but they couldn't. They finally stopped screaming.  
  
James: We can use these two girls for bait to get to the others.  
  
Barrie: We sure can.  
  
Mandy looked at Athena and Athena nodded. Mandy nodded back.   
  
Simultaneously (thanks H.M.) Mandy and Murdock elbowed both the guys in the stomach. James and Barrie let go of them. They doubled over. The two girls turned around and shoved their thumbs into their eye socket. When Barrie and James covered their eyes in pain, (they are still doubled over) Mandy and Athena took their fists and hit them hard over their heads and Barrie and James fell to the ground out cold.  
  
Mandy: And my parents said that I would learn nothing from watching T.V.  
  
Athena: (just laughed)   
  
Mandy: What are we going to do?  
  
Athena: Well, when Murdock and I broke into here, I saw a shiny helicopter, on top of the warehouse.  
  
Mandy: How could you see it?  
  
Athena: Well, there were lights on the top of the roof and I saw the outline of a helicopter.  
  
Mandy: Oh that's it.  
  
Athena: Quite Mandy. Now come on. We have to find our way to the roof of this place. Then we can CB the police and tell them to get over here.  
  
Mandy: For a crazy girl, you sure know what to do.  
  
Athena: That's why I'm the Captain. Come on lets go.  
Meanwhile.....  
  
Murdock: Where's Athena and Mandy?  
  
Everyone stopped and everyone bumped into everyone else.   
  
Hannibal: What?  
  
All of a sudden......  
  
To Be Continued.  



	23. Chapter 22: Mandy and Athena's Adventure...

Thanks to my friend Kristin, (H.M. Murdock), I caught the Jazz, with out her help I would never of been able to write this story.   
  
Authors Note: This story may be a little confusing to read. So I wrote it in script mode and hope that you do enjoy it.  
  
Summary: The A-team has been declared dead because no one has seen them for almost a year. All but four people believe this rumor and they bring it upon themselves to create the new A-team and look for the others.  
  
  
  
Time: present day.  
  
FaceGirl- Mandy Deck (age 24)  
B.A.- Jason Pepper (age 23)  
Murdock- Athena Williams (age 25)  
Hannibal- George Johns (age 26)  
  
  
The New A-Team Chapter 22: Mandy's and Athena's adventure continues!!  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
Murdock: Where's Athena and Mandy?  
  
Everyone stopped and everyone bumped into everyone else.   
  
Hannibal: What?  
  
All of a sudden everyone earpiece went off.  
  
Athena: Braker braker. Little Captain to the big guys. You read us?  
  
Murdock: Yeah Big fellow number 2 to little Captain, we read you loud and clear.  
  
Mandy: Guys don't worry about us. We are on our way out of here.  
  
Hannibal: Good thinking there Lieutenant.  
  
Mandy: Well, I can't take all the credit.   
  
Hannibal: (he knew what she was talking about, of course he did. He was the colonel) Nice going Athena.  
  
Athena: Thanks colonel.  
  
Mandy: We are going to go find a CB or a phone and get a hold of the police.   
  
Hannibal: Okay. Keep in touch.  
  
Mandy: Gotcha Hannibal. Over and out. Athena, do you have any clue how to reach the roof?  
  
Athena: Yes.   
  
Mandy: Really?  
  
Athena: We go up.  
  
Mandy: Why didn't I think of that.  
  
Athena lead the way. Even though she was crazy, she was still higher rank then Mandy.  
  
After walking around for a few minutes they found a stair case going up.  
  
Athena: I found one.  
  
All of a sudden Mandy heard guards coming. She grabbed Athena, covered her mouth because she would not be quiet, and hid in the dark.  
  
Guard: The A-teams are out on the lose. Split up. You two go that way. The rest follow me.  
  
When everyone was gone Athena: That was a close one.  
  
Mandy: (ignored her. (no offense) and talked into her wire.) George? George you there?  
  
George: Yeah I am right here. What's up Mandy?  
  
Mandy: George there are four extra men coming your way.  
  
George: Thanks a lot. Okay over and out.  
  
Mandy: Come Captain we have to go up.  
  
Athena allowed Mandy to lead this time.  
  
When they reached the top of the stairs they saw another staircase and another and another.  
  
After climbing three long staircases they were exhausted.  
  
Guard: What are you doing here?  
  
Mandy: Um.... (and she noticed a piece of string that was hanging from the ceiling. She knew that all she had to do was pull on it and a door, hopefully, to the roof would fall open. She looked at Athena, caught her eye, then looked at the string. Athena followed her gaze, saw it and nodded.)  
  
Guard: I asked you who you are! (then another guard came over.)   
  
Guard Number two: Tell us who you are, or we will kill you.  
  
Mandy: Athena, I think that they got us this time.  
  
Athena: I think so Mandy.  
  
Mandy: Besides I am too tired to beat up another guy.   
  
Athena: Same here.  
  
Guard Number one: Just carefully put your hands up.  
  
Mandy: I thought that you would never ask.  
  
They put their hands up and pulled down on the string. It opened a ladder that landed right on top of them and knocked them up.  
  
Athena: Add another point to our list.  
  
Mandy: Let's go.  
  
Mandy went up and Athena followed. The ladder lead them to a dead end.  
  
Mandy: What is this?  
  
Athena: This is why I should of gone first.  
  
Mandy: Just tell me what to do.  
  
Athena: All you got to do is push the top open and push it to the side.  
  
Mandy: (pushed as hard as she could and the hatch popped open, she moved it to the side, and climbed out. Athena climbed out too.) How did you know how to do that?  
  
Athena: We used to have the same ting on my old house.  
  
Mandy: Oh. Hey, I see the helicopter.   
  
Athena: Ooooo where! Where!!  
  
Mandy: Ssshhh!! It's over there. (and she pointed over to the other side of the roof) But there are about five guards guarding it.  
  
Athena: What are we going to do?  
  
Mandy: I am not going to like this, but while I distract them you go and steal the copter.  
  
Athena: What? That's suicidal!! You don't want to do that.  
  
Mandy: Oh yes I do. I'm a nut burger. I'm a homosidiual manic. (repeating one of the lines that Hannibal said some years ago.)  
  
Athena: Don't get funny now Mandy.  
  
Mandy: Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Athena: We need a better plan.  
  
Mandy: It's the only one that I can think of.   
  
Athena: Mandy, I should be the one distracting them. I'm the crazy one!  
  
Mandy: Yeah, and you're the only one who knows how to fly.  
  
Athena: There has to be a better way.  
  
Mandy: But there's not. Anyways I have an advantage.  
  
Athena: And what would that be?  
  
Mandy: Not only am I younger, but I can run faster too.  
  
Athena: When there's five guys chasing you, with guns?  
  
Mandy: I don't like the sound of that, but it's all that I can do.  
  
Athena: Fine, so what are we going to do?  
  
Mandy: Here's the plan. As soon as I get their attention, you run to the helicopter and fly it over to the other side of the roof. I'll jump in and then we call the police and stay in the air until we see the guys come out.  
  
Athena: What if you miss the helicopter.  
  
Mandy: I won't miss.  
  
Athena: But what if you do.  
  
Mandy: Don't pressure me with what if's. One thing at a time, just make sure that you are over there fast!  
  
Athena: Fine. Good luck Mandy.  
  
Mandy: Yeah. I am going to need it. (and they ran over to the copter. Athena hid in the shadows near the copter until Mandy got their attention.)  
  
Mandy walked out right into the open.  
  
Guard number whatever: It's the Mandy girl. Get her. You know what to do if she resists.  
  
All the guards ran after her. Athena quietly ran over to the helicopter and jumped in.  
  
Athena: Shoot! There's no keys!  
  
(music softly plays. BUM BUMM BUMMMMM!!!)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  



	24. Chapter 23: Mandy and Athena's Adventure...

Thanks to my friend Kristin, (H.M. Murdock), I caught the Jazz, with out her help I would never of been able to write this story.   
  
Authors Note: This story may be a little confusing to read. So I wrote it in script mode and hope that you do enjoy it.  
  
Summary: The A-team has been declared dead because no one has seen them for almost a year. All but four people believe this rumor and they bring it upon themselves to create the new A-team and look for the others.  
  
Time: present day.  
  
FaceGirl- Mandy Deck (age 24)  
B.A.- Jason Pepper (age 23)  
Murdock- Athena Williams (age 25)  
Hannibal- George Johns (age 26)  
  
  
The New A-Team Chapter 23: Mandy's and Athena's adventure fianale  
  
Mandy walked out right into the open.  
  
Guard number whatever: It's the Mandy girl. Get her. You know what to do if she resists.  
  
All the guards ran after her. Athena quietly ran over to the helicopter and jumped in.  
  
Athena: Shoot! There's no keys!  
  
(music softly plays. BUM BUMM BUMMMMM!!!)  
  
Mandy runs for her life.   
  
Another guard: Stop! Or we'll shoot!  
  
Mandy kept on running, she saw a smoke stack up ahead. Luckily for her it was near the edge of the roof.  
  
Yet, another guard: Shoot!  
  
They all stopped running and started to shoot at Mandy.  
  
Athena: (saw everything that was happening. She said into the wire.) Mandy dive!!  
  
Mandy heard Athena's warning and dove right behind the smoke stack right before the guards started to shoot at her.  
  
Athena: What am I going to do!!   
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
George, Hannibal, B.A. Jason, Murdock, and Face all heard in their earpieces.  
  
Athena: Mandy dive!!  
  
Hannibal: Athena what's going on out there?  
  
Athena was not ready to tell him what was happening yet so she turned off her wire.  
  
George: Athena, Athena, you there?  
  
Hannibal: Don't worry kid. They are just probably playing around.  
  
(If only they knew)  
  
Back to the girls.  
  
Mandy was still behind the smoke stack and the guards were still shooting.  
  
Athena: Why does it look like they have an endless amount of ammo?  
  
Mandy: Athena? Where are you?  
  
Athena: (decided, I have to connect the wire back together to talk to Mandy, I don't care if the others hear.) Mandy you there?  
  
(inside all the guys stopped and listened)  
  
Mandy: Athena, where are you?!!  
  
Hannibal: Better question where are you guys?  
  
They ignored him.  
  
Athena: There isn't any keys.  
  
Mandy: What! What do you mean no keys?  
  
Athena: Keys, you know those things you have to put into the ignition in order to start something up. Well, they ain't here.  
  
Mandy: Oh my gosh! I am going to die.  
  
Murdock: Remember the first commandment. Little Fighting Night....  
  
Mandy: Murdock, stop it. I am in real trouble here and I'm scared.  
  
Face: Where are you?  
  
Mandy: Um... In line of fire?  
  
B.A. and Jason: Say what!?  
  
Mandy: I'll explain to you later.  
  
Hannibal: Are you meaning to tell me that there are guys shooting at you.  
  
Mandy: No, I'm in a burning room.  
  
Murdock: Oh that's a lot better.  
  
Face, Jason, George, B.A. and Hannibal all looked at him, they knew that she was being sarcastic.  
  
Murdock: What?  
  
Mandy: Murdock, yes there are about five guys out here shooting at me and it seems as though they have an endless amount of ammo.  
  
Athena: Hey that's the same thing that I said.  
  
Mandy: Really? How cool is that? (remembering the situation that she was in.) Help me here!  
  
Athena: Face, tell me how to hot wire this thing.  
  
Face: What is it?  
  
Athena: What does it matter?  
  
Face: Well it does matter. If it's a car you have to...  
  
Mandy: Face, cut the small talk and tell her how to hot wire a copter! (she was getting really scared.)  
  
Face: Okay. Under the controls there should be a panel. Open that up.  
Athena: Got it. Wow. It looks like Christmas in here.  
  
Face: What colors do you have?  
  
Athena: Green, red, and blue.  
  
Face: Ok. Cut the red and blue one and put them together.  
  
Athena: Cut them with what?  
  
Face: Find something sharp.  
  
Athena looked around for anything, but couldn't. But she did see a window on the little room on top of the warehouse. She grabbed the small fire extingushier from the copter and got out. She ran over to the window and threw the extingushier at the window. The glass broke. She picked up a large piece, but in the process of doing so she cut herself.  
  
Athena: Ow!!  
  
Murdock: What are you doing?  
  
Athena: Playing with glass.  
  
Murdock: That's never good.  
  
Athena: I had to break the window to get the glass to cut the wires.  
  
Murdock: Ohhh.  
  
Athena went back into the copter cut the wires and put the red and blue one together. The copter started up.  
  
Athena: We have lift off!  
  
Face: Nice job. Now go get Mandy and get out of here.  
  
Athena: Will do. Signing off. (she started to sing Bum Bum Bum, Bum Bum Bum, (if you are wondering what she is singing it's the A-team theme.) etc.)  
  
Athena flew the copter over to the other side of the roof.  
  
Athena: Ah buttons!!!!!! Yea!!! Fun!!!!!! (she flew over to Mandy and started to play with the buttons. As Mandy was getting up and waiting for a lull in the shooting, Athena accidentally hit the button that said, "Automatic button". Two guns from the copter came out and started shooting.)  
Mandy: AHHHH!!!! (jumped down onto her stomach and covered her head with her hands.)  
  
The guards stopped shooting and a different guard said: Return fire. (when they tried to do so, they couldn't) What? What happened to our endless Ammo? Everyone reload. (By this time Athena found the button to turn off the automatic weapons and came closer to Mandy. Mandy got up and ran to the helicopter. By this time the guards had their weapons all reloaded. And they returned fire.)   
  
Mandy jumped into the copter: Athena get us out of here!  
  
Athena flew away from the warehouse. Promising that as soon as they got a hold of the police they would come back.  
  
Mandy grabbed the CB in the helicopter: Hello anyone out there?  
  
Athena: Come on you can do better then that.  
  
Mandy: Fine. Breaker Breaker! We need a smokey. Do we have one out there?  
  
Athena: We are in a helicopter not a truck.  
  
Mandy: Why don't you make up my mind!  
  
Athena: I would, but it's not crazy enough.  
  
Voice over the CB: Yeah I'm a Marshal. What can I do for you, little lady?  
  
Mandy: We have found the warehouse that Sammy 'the Screwdriver' and Harry 'the hammer' has been staying in. And they have 6 innocent men in there.  
  
Marshal: Where is this warehouse?  
  
Mandy: In are right outside of Beverly Hills 90210.  
  
Marshal: I know where you are. I am going to send Colonel Decker and Colonel Lynch out there with their teams. Thanks and Bye.  
  
Mandy: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Athena: What?  
  
Mandy: He is sending Colonel Lynch and Decker out here.  
  
Athena: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mandy: We got to tell the others.  
  
Athena just nodded.  
  
Mandy talked into her wire: Face you there?  
  
Inside the warehouse.  
  
Face: Yeah I'm here. What's up?  
  
Mandy: Are you guys still running from Lynch and Decker?  
  
Face: I wouldn't worry about it. They probably aren't alive much longer.  
  
Mandy: Well, you're wrong.  
  
Face: What?  
  
Mandy: When I tried to get a hold of the police and told them where we are, he told us that he was going to send Lynch and Decker and their teams.  
  
Everyone: What?  
  
Mandy: So I take it that you guys are still running.  
  
Face: Yeah! We never got a pardon. Plus I don't think that he never found out that we were never killed on that island in 87'.  
  
Mandy: Well, we'll think of something. (Face didn't answer.) Face? Face are you still there.  
  
Face: Oh no.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.........   
  



	25. Chapter 24: The Fight Scene (Original)

Chapter 24: The Fight scene!  
  
Face and the rest were surrounded by about 12 men, two if them where Sammy and Harry.  
  
Sammy: Put your weapons down nice and easy.  
  
Considering that they only had two, which George and Hannibal were holding, they didn't move.  
  
Sammy: What's the matter? You hard of hearing?  
  
George: No, but if it's one thing that I know about the A-Team, and that's that the A-Team doesn't give up without a good fight.  
  
Hannibal: Nicely put.  
  
Face: What are you doing? (Everyone ignored him.)  
  
Sammy started to laugh: I like the spunk you have! Okay, fine by me. We'll fight.  
  
Face to Murdock: You know they don't make bad guys like they use to   
  
Murdock: Is that good or bad?  
  
Face: I don't know, but we're still alive.  
  
While that unimportant conversatation was going on.   
  
Jason: So we'll ALL put down our weapons and try to kill each other like civilized people?  
  
Sammy: We can kill you now. (and he aimed his gun at him.)  
  
George: Frankly, I think that the odds are slightly in your favor of hand fighting.  
  
Sammy had his guys put down all their weapons. Hannibal and George put down theirs.  
  
They were all set and ready when George makes a "T" with his hands and call out: Time!! (He turns around) okay guys huddle.   
  
They all got into a huddle.  
  
George: Jason, you start bashing some heads together.  
  
Jason: Yes!!  
  
George: B.A., you and I will go after Sammy and Harry. Hannibal and Murdock, take on as much people guys as you can.  
  
Face: What about me?  
  
George: Just don't get yourself killed.  
  
Hannibal: Whose the colonel now?  
  
George: (to himself "Where did I hear that before?") Sorry. Anything else?  
  
Hannibal: Nope. Good plan Colonel.  
  
George just smiled.  
  
All: BREAK!!!  
  
Sammy: Are we done now?  
  
George: You sure are.  
  
Sammy and Harry: Ooooooooo!!!!!!!  
  
George: Jason go! Come on B.A.?  
  
And they all ran towards Sammy and his men.  
  
Jason jumped on top of two guys picked them up, and bashed thris heads really hard together. Another guy came up to him and punched him in the face. He didn't even move a muscle. Jason punched him, and before he fell down Jason picked him up, and threw him at the other guy that was running towards him.  
  
Murdock spoke into the wire: Mandy, where's the help?  
  
Mandy: It's coming.  
  
Athena: But until that time, here's a little help BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM (and she started to sing the A-Team song.)  
  
Murdock: That really isn't the help that I was looking for.  
  
Athena: Fine! (and she stopped)  
  
Murdock: I didn't say to stop.  
  
Athena: Fine! (so both Mandy and Athena started to sing the A-Team theme song)  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
George went after Sammy while B.A. went after Harry.   
  
George jumped on top of Sammy and they started to fight. George got two good punches in before Sammy punched him good and hard in the face. It being the first time that he was hit, he fell back a few steps.  
  
He grabbed his jaw and said: Ow.  
  
B.A.: (punching Harry really hard, Harry fell to the ground. B.A. walked over to Sammy hit him, he fell down and then walked over to George) You okay?  
  
George: Yeah. I'll live. (Sammy and Harry got up and staggered over to B.A. and George. B.A. took them by their collars and was about to smash their head together when) B.A. may I?  
  
B.A.: Sure. Here you go.  
  
George: Thanks. (he took their collars and smashed their heads together.)  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
One guy was holding Face while another was hitting him in the stomach.  
  
Hannibal rushed over to him, took the guy who was punching him and beat him up. While Face got free, turned around, and beat that guy up.  
  
Hannibal: The only thing that was asked of you was to stay alive. But could you do that? Noooooo.  
  
Face: Funny Hannibal, Funny.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Murdock was running around beating up the guys who weren't knocked out by Jason. When all of a sudden he noticed that his shoes were untied. So he stood still. Two bad guys, from opposite directions, saw this and ran after him. When Murdock bent over to tie his shoes, at the same time, the two bad guys jumped at the same time. They missed Murdock, collided into themselves and fell to the ground.  
  
Murdock stood up, saw the guys on the ground and said: Face was right. They don't make bad guys like the used too.   
  
Just then from the helicopter Mandy and Athena heard.  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!! (you are probably wondering what the heck that is, it is the siren from the police cars.)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
  
  
I hope that you liked the fight scene. I'm not too good at it. If there is something that you don't like or don't see that would be good, tell me, write me or whatever. I'll take any feedback! Hope you enjoyed it though.  
  
  



	26. Chapter 25: The Meeting (Original)

Thanks to my friend Kristin, (H.M. Murdock), I caught the Jazz, with out her help I would never of been able to write this story.   
  
Authors Note: This story may be a little confusing to read. So I wrote it in script mode and hope that you do enjoy it.  
  
Summary: The A-team has been declared dead because no one has seen them for almost a year. All but four people believe this rumor and they bring it upon themselves to create the new A-team and look for the others.  
  
Time: present day.  
  
FaceGirl- Mandy Deck (age 24)  
B.A.- Jason Pepper (age 23)  
Murdock- Athena Williams (age 25)  
Hannibal- George Johns (age 26)  
  
  
The New A-Team Chapter 25: The meeting.  
  
Just then from the helicopter Mandy and Athena heard.  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!! (you are probably wondering what the heck that is, it is the siren from the police cars.)  
  
Mandy: We got company.  
  
Hannibal: Good, we got everything cleaned up in here.  
  
Face: Hannibal, we should be getting out of here. I mean before Lynch and Decker get here.  
  
Hannibal: What and miss their expression? I don't think so.  
  
Athena: Um.. They are on their way in there now.  
  
Murdock: That was fast.  
  
George: Come on guys lets get going.  
  
Everyone was on their way out. (George led the way, then Jason followed, B.A, Murdock, Hannibal, and then Face.)  
  
Athena landed the helicopter. The A-Team came out of the warehouse and went over to the helicopter. At the same time Lynch and Decker came out of their cars. They both ran over to the helicopter.  
  
Mandy screamed out to Decker: Sammy and his gang is in the warehouse.  
  
Decker: Thank y.... (he apparently walked up to the copter and saw Face.) Peck??  
  
Face: (he turned around) Decker!  
  
Decker: Peck!  
  
Lynch: (joined them) What are you guys still doing around? Didn't you guys die in 87'?  
  
Hannibal: We're back.  
  
Decker: I can see that.  
  
Mandy: Hey, can we get a pardon for these guys?  
  
Decker: I don't know miss.  
  
Mandy: Oh come on poor Faceman is 74, he needs to start living a normal life.  
  
Face looked at her.  
  
Lynch: We'll talk to the pentagon and see what we can do.  
  
Face: So finally after 28 years, all it took was for a girl to ask to get us a pardon?  
  
Lynch: No, we just realized that maybe you guys aren't really all that bad.  
  
Murdock: Now he realizes.  
  
Face hands him a card: Call us when you hear anything.  
  
Lynch took it: Will do. (they went into the warehouse and Athena took off.)  
  
Face: That was weird.  
  
B.A.: No it was crazy.  
  
Athena flew over to the apartment and landed the helicopter on the roof.  
  
They all got out and went inside.  
  
When they got inside they all plop down on the couch and chairs.  
  
Mandy: You guys can take the bedrooms, we can sleep out here.   
  
Face: That's nice. Thanks. (But nobody moved)  
  
Murdock: Say are we a groovy happening bunch of guyzzz or what? ZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Everyone just started to laugh and they all stood up.  
  
Athena: Considering that we are all up, I think that a group hug is in order.   
  
Jason and B.A. walked away: We don't do group hugs.  
  
George was about to open his mouth when Mandy: May I?  
  
George: All right. But just this once.  
  
Mandy: Thanks. You two get over here now. This is not a question it's a demand. And considering that I am higher rank then the both of you, you have to obey my orders.  
  
B.A. and Jason looked at Hannibal.  
  
Hannibal: Don't look at me. You got a direct order by Lieutenant Mandy. Now get over here.  
  
They did so and they had a REALLY BIG GROUP HUG!!!  
  
(AWWWWWWWWW!!!!)  
  
Everyone went into the rooms, except for Mandy and Athena, they slept on the couch and the smaller couch.  
  
  
Murdock got up early in the morning to start making a big breakfast.  
  
Soon everyone was up and in the kitchen getting ready to sit down and eat.  
  
When all of a sudden the phone rang. Hannibal answered it.  
  
Hannibal: Hello? Oh hello colonel Lynch. WHAT!?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  



	27. Chapter 26: The Pardon?

Thanks to my friend Kristin, (H.M. Murdock), I caught the Jazz, with out her help I would never of been able to write this story.   
  
Authors Note: This story may be a little confusing to read. So I wrote it in script mode and hope that you do enjoy it.  
  
Summary: The A-team has been declared dead because no one has seen them for almost a year. All but four people believe this rumor and they bring it upon themselves to create the new A-team and look for the others.  
  
Time: present day.  
  
FaceGirl- Mandy Deck (age 24)  
B.A.- Jason Pepper (age 23)  
Murdock- Athena Williams (age 25)  
Hannibal- George Johns (age 26)  
  
  
The New A-Team Chapter 26: The Pardon?  
  
Murdock got up early in the morning to start making a big breakfast.  
  
Soon everyone was up and in the kitchen getting ready to sit down and eat.  
  
When all of a sudden the phone rang. Hannibal answered it.  
  
Hannibal: Hello?   
  
Lynch: Colonel Smith, this is Lynch. We talked to the Pentagon and they decided to finally give you guys a pardon.  
  
Hannibal: What!?  
  
Lynch: You heard me colonel.  
  
Hannibal: Well thank you for trying. (The rest all looked at him.)  
  
Lynch: Oh you are trying to make it sound like you didn't get it and then surprise them.  
  
Hannibal: Yes sir.  
  
Lynch: We need the four of you down here within the next 48 hours.  
  
Hannibal: Yes sir. Good-bye.  
  
Lynch: Good-bye.  
  
Hannibal hung up the phone.  
  
Mandy: I am so sorry Hannibal. We tried.  
  
Face: Yeah, it looks like that living a normal life is out of the question.  
  
Hannibal: (smiling) We got it.  
  
Murdock, Face, and B.A.: What?  
  
Hannibal: We got it! (they all did their share of cheering.) I love it when a plan comes together.  
  
B.A.: When do we need to be there?  
  
Hannibal: In the next 48 hours.  
  
B.A: Say what?  
  
Hannibal: In the next 48 hours.  
  
B.A: That means that we are going to have to fly.  
  
Murdock: Yes it does big buddy.  
  
B.A.: Oh no. All right I guess so.  
  
Hannibal: Don't worry about it so much B.A.   
  
  
They all went and packed their suitcases.  
  
Hannibal: Face it looks like one last scamming is needed.  
  
Face: I thought that I would never hear that. Sure I will get right on it.  
  
Within the nest five hours Jason and George have decided to go with them, while the girls had an idea of their own.  
  
Face scammed a plane and the got prepared to say their good-byes.  
  
Mandy: So when are you guys supposedly going to be back?  
  
Hannibal: We won't be getting our pardon until the day after tomorrow, Wednesday, so we should be back on Friday night.  
  
Murdock: Are you sure that you girls won't want to come with us?  
  
Athena: We are sure.   
  
Face: Okay. Bye gals. (more sharing of hugs were given. When Face went to Mandy he said.) Just don't destroy my penthouse.  
  
Mandy: Have I ever let you down before?  
  
Face: No, but just be careful.  
  
Mandy: You know we.. I will. And don't worry about Athena, I'll keep her calm.  
  
They all left.  
  
Mandy rushed to the phone and dialed a number.  
  
Mandy: Hi......  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  



	28. Chapter 27: The Ending or the Beginning ...

Thanks to my friend Kristin, (H.M. Murdock), I caught the Jazz, with out her help I would never of been able to write this story.   
  
Authors Note: This story may be a little confusing to read. So I wrote it in script mode and hope that you do enjoy it.  
  
Summary: The A-team has been declared dead because no one has seen them for almost a year. All but four people believe this rumor and they bring it upon themselves to create the new A-team and look for the others.  
  
Time: present day.  
  
FaceGirl- Mandy Deck (age 24)  
B.A.- Jason Pepper (age 23)  
Murdock- Athena Williams (age 25)  
Hannibal- George Johns (age 26)  
  
  
The New A-Team Chapter 27: The end or the beginning?  
  
They all left.  
  
Mandy rushed to the phone and dialed a number.  
  
Mandy: Hi Tanya.  
  
Tanya: Mandy?  
  
Mandy: Yeah.  
  
Tanya: Where are you?  
  
Mandy: In Beverly Hills 90210.  
  
Tanya: With who?  
  
Mandy: Well right now Athena. But Templeton, Hannibal, Murdock, B.A., Jason, and George just left.  
  
Tanya: What?  
  
Mandy: Surprise! We're the new A-Team.  
  
Tanya: What are you talking about?  
  
Mandy: Okay her is a quick summary. The guys got a pardon, they are on their way to D.C. to get it, and I want to throw a party for them.  
  
Tanya: Mandy you aren't making any sense.  
  
Mandy: Just get a hold of Amy and get out here. We will pick you up at the airport.  
  
Tanya: What?  
  
Mandy: Just come on.  
  
Tanya: Mandy I can't.  
  
Mandy: Well, I out rank you and I want you and Amy out here on the next plane. (and she hung up.)  
  
Athena: IS she coming?  
  
Mandy: I hope so.  
  
Athena: What's next?  
  
Mandy: Got to get a hold of Frankie.  
  
Athena: Got the number all ready.  
  
Mandy: Good.  
  
Athena: He's just outside of town.   
  
Mandy: Great. Well get him down here soon.  
  
  
Meanwhile in the plane...  
  
B.A.: Hannibal, I just felt the plane leave the ground!!  
  
Hannibal: That is quite normal.  
  
B.A.: Hannibal, we are in the air. I'm going to tell Murdock to land. (and he got up.)  
  
Hannibal: Face.  
  
Face: I got it. (he took out the medicine and needle and stuck it in B.A. He fell to the floor.)  
  
Hannibal: I love it when B.A. comes together.  
  
  
The next day Tanya called Mandy up to tell her that she and Amy are in town and need to be picked up.  
  
Mandy: I am leaving you here. Don't destroy the house.  
  
Frankie: Don't worry Mandy, I'll watch her.  
  
Mandy just smiled and went into her vette. She knew that it would be a tight squeeze, but it's the best that she could get.  
  
When she got there Tanya was waiting for her. They met and hugged.   
  
Tanya: Mandy, this is Amy.  
  
Mandy: Yes, Tanya told me all about you. (and they shook hands.)  
  
Amy: Likewise.  
  
Mandy: Come on. I'll explain everything to you on the way.  
  
When they got into the vette Mandy told them every little detail.  
  
Tanya: I couldn't believe that Face didn't remember you.  
  
Mandy: Talking about Face, you told the WHOLE a-team that....  
  
Tanya: (not allowing her to finish) Yeah. You where five, it was just so cute.  
  
Mandy: We'll they still make fun of me.  
  
Tanya: Sorry.  
  
Mandy went on to tell them all about the fight and the pardon.  
  
They finally reached the apartment building.  
  
Amy: So you want to throw them a party?  
  
Mandy: Yup. We have a lot to do before Friday night.  
  
  
For the next three days they were so busy decorating the room and making food.  
  
  
Meanwhile in D.C.  
  
Friday afternoon the A-team finally got their pardon.   
  
Hannibal: Well guys. We are finally normal people.  
  
Lynch and Decker came out.  
  
Decker: I can't believe that after all that time of trying to catch you guys, you finally got pardoned.  
  
Hannibal: Well thanks a lot for helping us get our pardon.  
  
Face: Yeah, but we must be going now.   
  
Lynch: Well, you guys, have a good life. (and they all shook hands and they left.)  
  
Murdock: You want to go back and get changed?  
  
Hannibal: No, I just want to go home.  
  
Face: Home. It has a certain little ring to it.  
  
B.A: Lets go!  
  
And they all left.  
  
Murdock called Mandy up.  
  
Murdock: Mandy we'll be home before sunset.  
  
Mandy: Okay. Bye.  
  
In the penthouse.  
  
Mandy: Okay guys they'll be home in a few hours.  
  
Tanya: We are all done.  
  
Mandy: Good. (and she plopped down on the sofa,)  
  
  
After a few hours Athena said: They are here! Ooooooo and they are wearing their uniforms.  
  
Mandy: Come on Athena. Get over here.  
  
They turned off the lights and got ready.  
  
They entered the room, turned on the lights, and everyone screamed: SURPRISE!!!  
  
They all looked surprised.  
  
Hannibal: Tanya! Amy! Frankie! (Another BIG GROUP HUG)  
  
Murdock's eyes widened: CANDY!! (and he ran to the table of food and candy and dove right in. So did everyone else.)  
  
After a good hour, Tanya said: Okay guys group picture.   
  
Mandy: Come on guys, for old sake.  
  
Hannibal: Okay.  
  
Face, Hannibal, Murdock, and B.A. lined up against the wall in that order.  
  
Mandy stood in-between Face and Hannibal, she put her arms around their shoulders. George stood in-between Hannibal and Murdock, he took out a cigar and his gloves. Athena stood in-between Murdock and B.A, she took Murdock's uniform cap off his head and put it on hers. Jason stood next to B.A and the two of them flexed their muscles.  
  
Face: So Hannibal this is finally the end.  
  
Hannibal: Nope, this is finally the beginning.  
  
Tanya: Smile. (and she snapped the picture.)  
  
Everything freezes.  
  
  
I just would like to thank some of my friends at this time. Murdock, a big thanks to you. If it weren't for you, none of us would be were we are today, and I probably would of never of written this story. Tanya, thanks for being a great "big cuz" and for all the joking around (even thought it was someone else), it gave me a few of my ideas :). B.A. thanks for being so big and strong, it made it a lot easier to create Jason, all I had to do was think of you. And a really big thanks to the colonel, (he's the oldest of us all) you took on a really big job for all of us. Thanks a lot to all of my reviewers too. I loved getting comments, and it made me really happy to know that there are other people that like my stories. So thank you everyone. Hope you enjoyed it all!! :)  



	29. The Sequel Part 1: Saying Goodbye (Origi...

I would like to thank my friend and "big Cuz" Tanya for all her help. If it weren't for that special little line I don't think that I would be writing this. So thanks a lot. Okay a little more thanks are to be given. Murdock thanks for getting me on the Jazz! And B.A. thanks for the little fun ideas that you gave me. It was a big help. All of you guys!!!   
  
Summary: The A-Team just got their pardon!! Yea!! Or did they? That's all I can say without giving it away.   
  
  
The New A-Team, The Sequel Part 1: Saying goodbye.  
  
  
Mandy: So how long have we been frozen for?  
  
Athena: I don't know it feels like a long time.  
  
Mandy: Come on guys. Tanya, Frankie, Amy. Come on real group picture all of us.  
  
Tanya: Okay, just let me set it.  
  
Mandy: Okay.  
  
Tanya set it and she stood in-between Mandy and Hannibal. Frankie stood in-between Murdock and George and Amy stood on the other side of Face.  
  
Tanya: Okay everyone smile.  
  
CLICK  
  
Mandy: There now we have the whole team together.  
  
Everyone moved and sat down.  
  
The guys went and changed out of their uniforms.  
  
When they came back out Hannibal, Face, and Murdock was sitting on the couch. Tanya and Amy sat in the other one, B.A. sat in the one-person seat and the rest sat on the floor, and they told many great stories.   
  
After a few hours they finally finished their stories, for the night.  
  
Mandy: So what are you going to do now?  
  
Face: Oh I don't know, maybe settle down, get a job.  
  
Mandy: You, the man who is afraid of a commitment? Anyways, I think that 78 is a little old to.....  
  
Face: Come on Mandy, stop with the insults. Will ya? I'm really not that old.  
  
Mandy: Just kidding.  
  
They talked for a little while and then they made some sleeping arrangements and they went to sleep.  
  
Mandy, Jason, George, and Athena stayed a few more weeks to enjoy the sites and all the girls went shopping.   
  
The day they were ready to leave, Mandy and Athena couldn't do it. They couldn't leave.  
  
Mandy: Guys, I don't want another 15 years to go by before I hear from you guys again.  
  
Face: And let me guess, by that time, we probably won't be able to hear anymore.  
  
Mandy: Come on Face, at a time like this, all you can do is make jokes!  
  
Athena: And Murdock hasn't taught me all there is to flying.   
  
Murdock: There you go see. We have an excuse to visit you now.  
  
George: I'm sorry guys, but if we want to catch our flight we have to be going now.  
  
Mandy: Okay. Just one more group hug guys.  
  
They had one last group hug.  
  
Mandy: (Grabbing her bags.) Keep in touch.  
  
Face: Will do.  
  
Hannibal: And Lieutenant, you keep go care of yourself.  
  
B.A.: And make sure the crazy girl, doesn't do anything too crazy.  
  
Mandy smiled, Hannibal saluted and she saluted back.  
  
  
A month later.  
  
Hannibal and Face are talking together.  
Face: So when are those two going to be getting back with the food. I am hungry.  
  
Hannibal: Soon. Hey do you know that we got a letter from Mandy today?  
  
Face: Yeah. Hannibal I sure do miss Little Lieutenant Mandy.  
  
Hannibal: Yeah, and George, I like him.  
  
Face: What? Who? There where others?  
  
Hannibal: Come on Face, you're not that old to be getting Alzheimer's. (Face smiled. He finally got a complement, well sorta, it all depended on how you looked at it.) Or are you?  
  
Face: (his smile had faded.) Come on Hannibal, don't you start with me too!!  
  
Hannibal: I wouldn't dream of it.  
  
All of a sudden the phone rang.  
  
RING!!! RING!!! RING!!!  
  
Face picked it up: Hello? Oh hi. WHAT!!!??  
  
To Be Continued........  
  



	30. The Sequel Part 2: The Phone Call and Wh...

I would like to thank my friend and "big Cuz" Tanya for all her help. If it weren't for that special little line I don't think that I would be writing this. So thanks a lot. Okay a little more thanks are to be given. Murdock thanks for getting me on the Jazz! And B.A. thanks for the little fun ideas that you gave me. It was a big help. All of you guys!!!   
  
Summary: The A-Team just got their pardon!! Yea!! Or did they? That's all I can say without giving it away.   
  
  
The New A-Team, The Sequel Part 2: The Phone call and what followed it.  
  
All of a sudden the phone rang.  
  
RING!!! RING!!! RING!!!  
  
Face picked it up: Hello?   
  
Voice: Peck, Decker here.  
  
Face: Hello.  
  
Decker: I am sorry to report, but we had a small fire down here and we need the four of you to come back down here and redo the pardon.  
  
Face: What?!  
  
Decker: Just be down here before the end of next week.  
  
Face: Yes, sir.   
  
Decker hung up: This is one good plan. I'll get the A-team once and for all.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Hannibal: Face who was that?  
  
Face: Decker.  
  
Hannibal: Really what did he want?  
  
(at that same time B.A. and Murdock opened the door.)  
  
Murdock: Food's here.  
  
Hannibal: Decker called.  
  
B.A.: What? Why?  
  
Hannibal: I don't know Face hasn't told me yet.  
  
Murdock: What is it?  
  
Face: They had a fire and lost our pardon. We have to go back down to D.C. and redo it all over again.  
  
The rest: WHAT?!  
  
Face: That's what I said.  
  
Hannibal: When do we have to be there?  
  
Face: By the end of next week.  
  
B.A.: Good then we can drive. (and he left the room)  
  
Face to Hannibal and Murdock: I was hoping to actually fly. Maybe we can go get Mandy, George, Jason and Athena, and they can come with us.  
  
Hannibal: Good thinking.  
  
Murdock: Yeah, well what about the big fellow who wants to drive down?  
  
Hannibal: Put the drug into his milk. Come on let's go and eat. We can pack later.  
  
After they ate they packed.   
  
Murdock: I'm all done. I am going to go and make some cookies and milk.  
  
Face: Mmm... I love cookies and milk.  
  
Murdock and Face went into the kitchen  
  
In the kitchen...  
  
Face: Murdock, you got the drug?  
  
Murdock: I thought you had it.  
  
Face: No, you were supposed to have it.  
  
Murdock seareched his pockets and found it and let out a sigh: Okay, yeah I have it.   
  
Face: Good now put it in the milk.  
  
Murdock did so and he brought the milk and cookies into the living room.  
  
B.A. and Hannibal came into the living room. Hannibal picked up the cookies and milk and started to eat.  
  
B.A. didn't even think about the knock out drug anymore. SO he picked up a cookie ate it and then drank some milk. About two seconds later he fell to the couch.  
  
Hannibal: Grab him and lets go.  
  
Hannibal: Face, you think you can scam us a plane or something?  
  
Face: Already taken care of. I made some calls and we got one.  
  
Hannibal: Good.  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Mandy was just getting up.   
  
She got out of bed and looked at the picture of the team that Tanya blew up for her and the rest of the gang.  
  
Mandy: Hey guys.  
  
Mandy was in town and at home for a few weeks. She hasn't heard from the guys for a few weeks.   
  
Mandy: Maybe I'll write to the guys again.   
  
  
6 hours later (4:00) Murdock landed the plane.  
  
They rented a car and drove off.   
  
B.A. soon woke up: Where am I?  
  
Hannibal: New York.  
  
B.A.: New York! What are we doing in New York?  
  
Face: We are going to pick up the guys and then go down to D.C. with them.  
  
B.A.: You took me on a plane, didn't you Hannibal?  
  
Hannibal: Yes.  
  
B.A.: You took me on a plane. I said that I didn't want to go on a plane.  
  
Face: Yes, but if we didn't then we could of never came here in time to get the guys and then go to D.C.  
  
B.A. just sat there quietly knowing that that was true.  
  
Murdock: So do we know where the others live.  
  
Face took out a little book.  
  
Hannibal: What's that? You're little black book?  
  
Face: No, it's an address book. (He ripped out three pages out of it.) Hannibal, here's George's, B.A. here's Jason's, and Murdock, here's Athena's.  
  
Murdock: What do you have in mind Facey?  
  
Face: Don't call me Facey. I hate that. Anyway, we should go individually and pick up the guys and then all meet at Mandy's house. This way we can cut the time in half.  
  
Hannibal: Good thinking, Face. B.A. drop Face off first, then drop Murdock off at Athena's, then I will drop you off at Jason's and then I will go and get George. Have Jason bring the van and pick up Athena and get to Mandy's house and make it snappy.  
  
B.A. just nodded.  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  



	31. The Sequel Part 3: Hannibal and B.A. get...

I would like to thank my friend and "big Cuz" Tanya for all her help. If it weren't for that special little line I don't think that I would be writing this. So thanks a lot. Okay a little more thanks are to be given. Murdock thanks for getting me on the Jazz! And B.A. thanks for the little fun ideas that you gave me. It was a big help. All of you guys!!!   
  
Summary: The A-Team just got their pardon!! Yea!! Or did they? That's all I can say without giving it away.   
  
  
The New A-Team, The Sequel Part 3: Hannibal and B.A. get George and Jason.  
  
  
Hannibal: Good thinking, Face. B.A. drop Face off first, then drop Murdock off at Athena's, then I will drop you off at Jason's and then I will go and get George. Have Jason bring the van and pick up Athena and get to Mandy's house and make it snappy.  
  
B.A. just nodded.  
  
Murdock: Shouldn't Face go and get Athena?  
  
Hannibal: Why?  
  
Murdock: She's in the mental ward.  
  
Hannibal: Oh yeah.   
  
Face: Murdock, you broke out of one of those so many times, I am sure that you will think of a way.  
  
Murdock: Fine!  
  
  
B.A. arrived at Jason's house and knocked on the door, his mother answered the door. (Jason was home for a few weeks)  
  
Mrs. Pepper looked nervous.  
  
B.A: Mrs. Pepper? (she nodded her head) I am B.A. (she relaxed Jason told her all about B.A.) is Jason home?  
  
Mrs. Pepper: Yes, he is downstairs lifting weights. (and she showed him the way)  
  
When he got down there Jason was lifting weights.  
  
B.A: Hi Jason.  
  
Jason was shocked to see him standing there, he accidentally lost grip of his weights, and started to struggle. B.A. went over to him and helped him out.  
  
Jason: (got up) So, B.A. what's up?  
  
B.A.: The pentagon had a fire, lost our pardon, so we thought that maybe you guys would like to go to D.C. with us.  
  
Jason: Cool. Love too.  
  
B.A.: Good, grabbed some stuff. We have to go and pick Murdock and Athena up.  
  
Jason: Ok!  
  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
  
Hannibal walks up to George's house. Knocks on the door, but no one answers. He checks the doorknob; it was unlocked, so he walked right in. When he walked in he heard some noise so he went to check it out. He saw George standing in front of a mirror with a half waist coat on, that looked just liked Hannibal's, George had a cigar in his mouth, and his gloves where on.  
  
George: I love it when a plan comes together.   
  
Hannibal: So this is what you do, when you're home alone.  
  
George turned around quickly: Oh Hannibal it's you.  
  
Hannibal: Hey George. I like the coat.  
  
George: Thanks. So Hannibal what's up?  
  
Hannibal: Well, the pentagon had a fire and they lost our pardon, so we have to go back and get another one. So we thought we'd come by and see if you guys want to come.  
  
George: Cool. Let's go.  
  
Hannibal: Grab some things and lets get going. We have to meet the rest at Mandy's house.   
  
Meanwhile...  
  
To BE CONTINUED...   
  



	32. The Sequel Part 4: Breaking Athena Out. ...

I would like to thank my friend and "big Cuz" Tanya for all her help. If it weren't for that special little line I don't think that I would be writing this. So thanks a lot. Okay a little more thanks are to be given. Murdock thanks for getting me on the Jazz! And B.A. thanks for the little fun ideas that you gave me. It was a big help. All of you guys!!!   
  
Summary: The A-Team just got their pardon!! Yea!! Or did they? That's all I can say without giving it away.   
  
  
The New A-Team, The Sequel Part 4: Breaking Athena out!  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Murdock went to the hospital to break Athena out. He didn't know how too, so he sat on a bench infront of the building.   
  
All of a sudden a laundry man was about to walk into the building. Murdock had an idea!  
  
He jumped up and went over to the man: Excuse me?  
  
Laundry man: Yes?  
  
Murdock: I need to borrow your outfit and your laundry cart.  
  
Man: Um... NO.  
  
Murdock: Come on.  
  
Man: No!  
  
Murdock: How about if I give you 20 bucks? (the man shook his head) 30 bucks? (the man shook his head again) 50 bucks and that's my final offer.  
  
Man: Fine.  
  
  
Five minutes later...  
  
Murdock walked into the hospital wearing the uniform and pushing the cart around.  
  
Nurse: Oh good, you're finally here. Floors 4 and 5 need the sheets to be picked up.  
  
Murdock: Yes ma'am. (He went into the elevator and arrived on the 4th floor. He picked some sheets from the floor and then made his way the 5th floor to pick up Athena.)  
  
When he arrived at Athena's room he knocked on the door.   
  
Athena: Come in.  
  
When he walked in, Athena was playing an arcade game.  
  
Murdock: Hi Athena.  
  
Athena not losing her concentration from her game: Hi, Mr. Laundry man. My sheets are on the bed.  
  
Murdock walked over to Athena and waved his hand infront of her eyes.  
  
Athena being annoyed, not moving her eyes off the game, took one hand, and waved it in front of his eyes.  
  
Murdock moved behind the game and unplugged it.  
  
Athena: Hey!! (she got a good look at him) MURDOCK!! (Ran over to him, hugged him, and poor Murdock got the wind knocked out of him. Murdock hugged her back.)  
  
(Awwwww)  
  
Murdock: Okay, let go. I can't breathe.  
  
Athena: Sorry. (and she let go) What's up Murdock?  
  
Murdock: Well, the Pentagon had a fire and our pardon got burned up, so we have to go back, and get another one. We wanted you guys to come with us, so we decided to drop over.  
  
Athena: Cool. Let's go. (and she went for the door)  
  
Murdock: (grabbed her arm and pulled her back) Athena, they aren't just going to let you out of here.  
  
Athena: Then what do you suppose we do?  
  
Murdock just pointed to the laundry cart.  
  
Athena: No. (Murdock nodded his head.) Fine. (She got in. Murdock put some sheets on top of her to cover her. Athena stuck her head back out.) It smells in here.  
  
Murdock just pushed her head back down.  
  
Athena: Fine!!!!  
  
Murdock left her room, entered the elevator, and went down to the Lobby.  
  
Nurse from behind the desk: Excuse me sir, where are you going?  
  
Murdock: I have to dump this out in the car and come back for the rest.  
  
Nurse: Oh of course.  
  
Murdock left the building and helped Athena out of the cart.  
  
Just then, B.A. and Jason came into the parking lot.  
  
Murdock: Let's go!  
  
And they ran into the van.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
To Be Continued  
  
  



	33. The Sequel Part 5: Face Meets with Mandy...

I would like to thank my friend and "big Cuz" Tanya for all her help. If it weren't for that special little line I don't think that I would be writing this. So thanks a lot. Okay a little more thanks are to be given. Murdock thanks for getting me on the Jazz! And B.A. thanks for the little fun ideas that you gave me. It was a big help. All of you guys!!!   
  
Summary: The A-Team just got their pardon!! Yea!! Or did they? That's all I can say without giving it away.   
  
  
The New A-Team, The Sequel Part 5: Face meets with Mandy.  
  
Just then, B.A. and Jason came into the parking lot.  
  
Murdock: Let's go!  
  
And they ran into the van.  
  
Jason: *Sniff* *Sniff* What is that smell? (He and B.A. turned around and looked at Athena and Murdock)  
  
Athena and Murdock: Don't look at me! (They looked at each other. Murdock sniffed Athena)  
  
Murdock: It's you.  
  
Athena: Oh thanks a lot!  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Face walks up to Mandy's house. He knocks on the door and Mandy's mom answers the door.   
  
Mrs. Deck: (her eyes widened) Templeton! How nice to see you again!  
  
Face: Hi, Maryanne. Is Mandy home?  
  
Maryanne: Sure she's in her room. You can go on up.  
  
Face: Which one is it?  
  
Maryanne: It's the second one on the left.   
  
Face: Thanks. (Ran up the stairs.)  
  
When he reached the room, her door was half way opened. He knocked on it and nothing was said so he walked in. He noticed all the team pictures and then he noticed a sleeping Mandy with a scrapbook on top of her. He sat down on the other side of the bed.  
  
Face: Mandy. (She didn't move) Mandy! (She still didn't move) Little Lieutenant Mandy.  
  
Mandy slowly opened her eyes. When she saw Face, she screamed and fell off the bed. She stood back up.  
  
Mandy: Hi Face, what are you doing here?  
  
Face: Is that how you saw hello?  
  
Mandy: Sorry. (She walked over to him and gave him a hug)   
  
(awwwwww.)  
  
Mandy continues: So what brings you here?  
  
Face: Well, the Pentagon had a fire and our pardon got burned up, (I know, I know, broken record) so we have to go back, and get another one. We wanted you guys to come with us, so here we are.  
  
Mandy: So where are the others?  
  
Face: They will be here in a little while, so grab some things and meet me downstairs. (and he left)  
  
Mandy: He doesn't even bother to ask anymore, and why should he? Everybody knows you can count on good ol' reliable Mandy.  
  
She packed and got ready anyway.   
  
When she got downstairs Hannibal and George was already there.  
  
Mandy: Hannibal! Hi! (she hugged him he hugged back)  
(awwww. Okay I'll stop now. It's probably getting pretty annoying huh?)  
  
Mandy: So when are we going?  
  
Hannibal: As soon as Murdock, Athena, B.A., and Jason get here. (just then a car honked) And there they are.  
  
Face, Mandy, George, and Hannibal, all went outside. Mandy greeted the guys.   
  
Mandy: All right, what's that smell?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  



	34. The Sequel Part 6: The Slumber Party (Or...

I would like to thank my friend and "big Cuz" Tanya for all her help. If it weren't for that special little line I don't think that I would be writing this. So thanks a lot. Okay a little more thanks are to be given. Murdock thanks for getting me on the Jazz! And B.A. thanks for the little fun ideas that you gave me. It was a big help. All of you guys!!!   
  
Okay Thanks guys for all of your wonderful ideas. I made sure that I didn't forget a thing. Itching powder, truth or dare, make over, Chinese finger trap, chocolate in the showerhead. Thanks guys. This was a really fun chapter to right. Thanks a lot!!  
  
Summary: The A-Team just got their pardon!! Yea!! Or did they? That's all I can say without giving it away.   
  
  
The New A-Team, The Sequel Part 6: The Slumber Party.  
  
Athena runs over to Mandy: SHUT UP!!!! (and punches her REALLY hard in the arm.)  
  
Mandy: Owwwww!!!! What did I do now?  
  
Everyone just ignored Mandy.  
  
Hannibal: Okay, Face, we need you to scam a hotel for us.  
  
Mandy: Why? I thought that we were going to go to D.C.  
  
B.A.: It would be better if we left in the morning.  
  
Hannibal: B.A.'s right. We need some sleep it's already getting dark out.  
  
Mandy: There's no need to scam a hotel. I have a huge living room. There are two couches that fold out to be beds, a really nice big comfy couch, and a really comfy floor. (turns to Athena) We could have a really big slumber party!!  
  
Athena: Yeah! That is soo cool!  
  
Hannibal: Uh, girls we don't do slumber parties anymore.  
  
Mandy: It's not really a Slumber Party. We watch old movies all night long.  
  
Hannibal: Do you have "Breakfast at Tiffany's"?  
  
Athena: I LOVE THAT SHOW!!!! George Peppard, is just sooo cool!!!  
  
Hannibal: I know. Okay, we'll stay.  
  
  
Later that night...  
  
After "Breakfast at Tiffany's" Mandy sat on the floor: Okay game time.  
  
Murdock: Oooo Oooooo!!! What are we going to play?  
  
Mandy: Truth or Dear.  
  
Murdock: My all time fav game!  
  
B.A.: I don't do games.  
  
Hannibal: I'll just sit back and watch.  
  
Face: I'll...  
  
Mandy: You'll play.  
  
Murdock: Come on Face!!  
  
Face: Okay.  
  
So Athena, Mandy, Murdock, and Face all sat on the floor.  
  
Mandy: All right, I'll go first. Face, truth or dear?  
  
Face: Considering that you are strange, I would never trust your dears, so truth.  
  
Mandy: We asked for an answer not an eassy. Okay so a truth. This is got to be really good. Okay, how many girlfriends have you had?  
  
Face: Do I have to answer? (He whined.)  
  
Murdock: You sure do.  
  
Face started to count on his fingers got to the third one and said: I can't count that high.  
  
Mandy: (starting to laugh) You can't count higher then three?  
  
Face: Next.  
  
Athena: Me, me, me!!! Okay Murdock, truth or dear?  
  
Murdock: Defiantly dare!!  
  
Athena: Okay, I dare you to go and eat grass.  
  
Murdock: Is that all, I've done that before. (He got up, ran outside, grabbed some grass and came back in. He sat down. And then he eats it.)  
  
Everyone but Athena: EWWWW!!  
  
B.A.: The man is a crazy fool.  
  
Face: Okay, me now. Athena, truth or dare?  
  
Athena: Truth.  
  
Mandy: What? That's not like you.  
  
Athena: Exactly, it's weird.  
  
Mandy: Okay. That made no sense at all.  
  
Face: What was the sanest thing that you did?  
  
Athena: Taken a shower. Except for that one time. (and she glared at Mandy. Who suddenly burst into laughter.)  
  
Face: What?  
  
Mandy: It was April's fool day and...  
  
Athena: And she and Jason filled my showerhead with chocolate milk.  
  
No one really laughed but just snickered.  
  
Athena: It wasn't funny. (and she punched Mandy in the arm again.)  
  
Mandy: Owwwww. Stop it.  
  
Murdock: I wasn't laughing.  
  
Athena: I know, but she was. (and she punched her once more just for good measure)  
  
Mandy: I said stop it!  
  
Athena: Okay, my turn. Mandy, truth or dare?  
  
Mandy: Dare me.  
  
Athena: I dare you to... to... kiss Face.  
  
Mandy: I said dare me, not kill me.  
  
Face: I resent that.  
  
Mandy: (just ignoring him) Anyway, I a draw the line at kissing old guys and an 80 year old is too far over the line.  
  
Face: (forgetting all about Mandy's short fuse) Well, you're too young. Are you sure that you're 24. I mean you don't even look like you can drive yet and we can ALL confirm that. I mean you can't even drive straight.  
  
Jason and George looked at each other.  
  
Jason: Wrong move.  
  
Before Face could respond to Jason Mandy collided with him at top speed and started beating on him. (thanks H.M.)   
  
Face: So you want a fight huh?  
  
George: What are we going to do?  
  
Hannibal: Sit back and watch.  
  
In a matter of seconds Face had her pinned.  
  
Face: Pinned you.  
  
Mandy: Can you let go?  
  
Face: Not until you say Uncle.  
  
Mandy: Uncle.  
  
Face: Uncle Facey. (Mandy rolled her eyes) Come on say it. Uncle Facey.  
  
Mandy: Uncle Facey (she said in a low voice)  
  
Face: I don't think that they heard you. Do you guys?  
  
Athena: Nope.  
  
Mandy: (louder) Uncle Facey.  
  
Face: Good. (and he released her)  
  
As soon as she was released she turned it around and pinned him.  
  
Mandy: Touché (Thanks again)  
  
Face: You gonna let me go now, so that I can breathe?  
  
Mandy: Call Uncle.  
  
Face: Fine. Uncle!  
  
Mandy: Better. (and she released him) See at least I'm nice.  
  
Athena: Well that was amusing. What's next?  
  
Mandy: Continue with the game, and Face, I think that it is your turn. Truth or dare?  
  
Face: Truth.  
  
Mandy: Baby.  
  
Face: I don't trust you.  
  
Mandy: Thanks a lot.  
  
Face: Can we get on with the question?  
  
Mandy: When *was* the last time you had a girlfriend?  
  
Face was opening his mouth.  
  
Murdock: Yes Lieutenant you have to answer it.  
  
Face: Fine. Let's see, about four months ago.  
  
Mandy: Slipping aren't ya?  
  
Face: Well, me being 83, according to you, I think that I am doing just fine.  
  
Mandy: (starts to laugh) I said 80 the last time.  
  
Face didn't respond.  
  
Athena: Mandy, truth or dare?  
  
Mandy: Truth.  
  
Jason: Come on, you big chicken.  
  
Mandy: You think that I am chicken? You won't even play with us.  
  
Jason: Fine dare me.  
  
Mandy: Okay guys, huddle.  
  
The two Faces and the two Murdock's huddled together and talked.  
  
A few seconds later they finished talking.  
  
Athena: Okay, we want you and B.A. to go pick the van up.  
  
Jason: Okay, you're on. Come on B.A.  
  
B.A. stood and walked outside with Jason. Everyone followed.  
  
Jason: B.A. do you want the front or the back?  
  
B.A.: I'll take the front.  
  
Jason: Okay.   
  
They stood at their places at the front and back of the van. Slowly they brought the van up, while making some noise. (I don't know what kind, just the kind that people make when they pick something heavy up. Okay Murdock just informed me that it is called grunting. So B.A. and Jason grunted.)  
  
Mandy: Nice job.  
  
Slowly they put the van back down.   
  
Athena: B.A's that was sooooo cool!!!  
  
They just smiled and re-entered the house.  
  
Face: Sleep.   
  
Mandy: You know the rule of every slumber party is that who ever falls asleep first gets something done to that person.  
  
Face: Like what?  
  
Mandy: Whatever the rest wants to do.  
  
Face: As long as you don't put my hands in warm water I don't care.  
  
Mandy: Fine. I am going to put my pj's on. (and she left the room)  
  
Athena: Give me the powder Murdock.   
  
Face: What are you guys doing?  
  
Murdock: Itching powder in Mandy's sleeping bag.  
  
Face: Oh. Yes!  
  
George: Guys come on that's just mean.  
  
Face: Exactly.  
  
Hannibal: Not too much. She might break out.  
  
Athena: Don't you think that I would know what she is allergic too or not?  
  
Hannibal: Well is she?  
  
Athena: Well, not really.  
  
Face: See there you go. Not really.  
  
Hannibal: What do you mean not really?  
  
Athena: Senseitive skin.  
  
Hannibal: Not too much Athena.  
  
Athena: Yes Colonel.  
  
Mandy came back into the room wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.  
  
Mandy: It's cold in here.  
  
Athena: That's why you have a sleeping bag.  
  
Mandy: Yeah. Well maybe for a little while. I ain't going to go to sleep yet. (Mandy got into her sleeping bag and started to have an irritating itch on her legs. She opened her sleeping bag and started to itch her legs.) What is going on here? (and she continues to itch her legs.)   
  
Athena: (trying her hardest not to laugh) What's the matter Mandy?  
  
Mandy: My legs are itching. This is really irritating. (Athena and Face start to laugh a little) Come on guys this isn't funny. (then Jason, George, and Murdock started in.) Hannibal do something. (he couldn't help but laugh, but he hid it with a cough. Of course Mandy saw him) I didn't mean laugh. (getting up and continue itching.) Oh my gosh! My legs! They are turning red!! I am going to wash this off. I don't even know what it is. I'll be right back. Did you guys have anything to do with this?  
  
Athena: What? Us? No, not us.  
  
Mandy: That was such a stupid question. (and she left.)  
  
Face: Oh that was funny. (Murdock and Athena looked at each other. Face got into his sleeping bag. When all of a sudden his legs started to irritate him.) No. No, you guys wouldn't. (Murdock and Athena started to laugh. Face got out of his sleeping bag and started to itch his legs.) When did you do this?  
  
Athena: When you left to change, a while back. (she said while laughing)  
  
Face: I can't believe you guys. (and he ran out of the room.)  
  
Face ran out of the room just as Mandy was coming back in.  
  
Mandy: What's the matter with him?  
  
Athena: Itching powder.  
  
Mandy: So that's what you used. It's all right. We all needed a laugh and now I can laugh at Face. Can we put some sleeping powder into his drink so that we can do something to him when he falls asleep?  
  
Hannibal: I wouldn't worry about that Face won't be able to stay awake.  
  
B.A.: And he sleeps like a log after that.  
  
Mandy: Perfect.  
  
Just then Face came back into the room.   
  
Athena: So what's next?  
  
Face: Sleep.  
  
Mandy: Don't forget what I told you.  
  
Face: I don't care. I am too tired.  
  
Mandy: All right, but don't say that I didn't warn you.  
  
Face laid down on top of his sleeping bag, considering that the inside was full of fell asleep in a matter of minutes.  
  
Athena: So Mandy, what's your idea?  
  
Mandy got up, left the room, and came back in with cosmetics.  
  
Hannibal: You wouldn't?   
  
Mandy: I am. What, you don't approve.  
  
Hannibal: All I said was that you wouldn't, I didn't say that you couldn't. I can't wait to see his reaction in the morning. (he smiled)  
  
Mandy: Neither can I. Neither can I.  
  
Mandy went right to work.   
  
Mandy: Here Athena, you paint his toes.  
  
Athena: EWWWWWW!!!! I am not going to touch his feet! Who knows where they've been.  
  
Mandy: Fine we won't do his nails then. (to the B.A.'s and Hannibal's) You wanna help?  
  
B.A.: Nah, we'll just watch.  
  
Mandy: Okay. Hmmm, Athena, curlers or no?  
  
Murdock: You have to do curlers. What is a make over without the curlers?  
  
Mandy: But then he'll have curly hair all day tomorrow.  
  
Athena: And then he'll look so cute! (she said in a sarcastic tone)  
  
Mandy: Okay.  
  
Mandy: Let's see here he has a sorta light complexion so we are going to need to use dark colors.  
  
George: Something tells me that even if he wasn't a light complexion you would of still used really dark colors.  
  
Mandy: (laughing) George, you know me all too well.  
  
George: (to Hannibal) And that's what scares me.  
  
Hannibal laughed.  
  
Mandy loaded on the make-up.   
  
Mandy: There that looks nice. Polaroid picture now. (and she took it)  
  
Athena: (yawning) Let's turn in.  
  
Everyone agreed.  
  
  
Mandy woke up during the night and decided, 'just for the fun of it' she was going to paint his tow nails. She went over to where he was sleeping, removed his socks and used quick dry nail polish. When she was done, she replaced the socks back onto his feet and went back to sleep.  
  
  
In the morning...  
  
Face woke up: Morning guys.  
  
Everyone: Morning Face.  
  
Everyone was about to laugh, but he got up and left the room.  
  
They heard Face scream; everyone started to laugh really hard.  
  
Face came running back into the room.  
  
Face: Who did this?  
  
No one could look him in the eyes.  
  
Face: Mandy, how could you?  
  
Mandy: Why is it automatically my fault?  
  
Face: I know you too good.   
  
Mandy: Well, you can't say that I didn't warn you  
  
Face: Hannibal, you did nothing to stop her?  
  
Hannibal: She warned you.  
  
Face: Nice joke guys, but if my hair comes out really bad, you are going to get it. (he pointed to Mandy)  
  
Hannibal: That was a lot of fun. Let's do it again soon.  
  
Face: Not too soon. (and he went into the bathroom to fix up)  
  
  
About ten minutes later Face came back into the room with really curly hair.  
  
Mandy: Oh, you look so cute.  
  
Face: Oh, shut up. I am just glad that this nightmare is over with. (and sat down on the couch)  
  
Mandy: (sitting down next to him) Not really. (and she showed him the picture. He tried to grab it, but Mandy pulled it away.) No you can't see it until I laminate it.  
  
Face sighed and put his head back.  
  
Hannibal: Are we ready to get going?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!  
  
  
Hey I know that everyone enjoyed the chinese finger traps and all, but I decided to do an even better thing. For those who didn't read the first one, this is the third one, you don't have to worry because you never read it! SO ENJOY!! :) :)  



	35. The Sequel Part 7: A Little Converstatio...

I would like to thank my friend and "big Cuz" Tanya for all her help. If it weren't for that special little line I don't think that I would be writing this. So thanks a lot. Okay a little more thanks are to be given. Murdock thanks for getting me on the Jazz! And B.A. thanks for the little fun ideas that you gave me. It was a big help. All of you guys!!!   
  
Summary: The A-Team just got their pardon!! Yea!! Or did they? That's all I can say without giving it away.   
  
  
The New A-Team, The Sequel Part 7: A Little conservation on the way to D.C.  
  
About ten minutes later Face came back into the room with really curly hair.  
  
Mandy: Oh, you look so cute.  
  
Face: Oh, shut up. I am just glad that this nightmare is over with. (And sat down on the couch)  
  
  
Mandy: (sitting down next to him) Not really. (And she showed him the picture. He tried to grab it, but Mandy pulled it away.) No you can't see it until I laminate it.  
  
Face sighed and put his head back.  
  
Hannibal: Are we ready to get going?  
  
Jason: Let's move it! (And they all went outside.)  
  
Face: Hey, how did the van get here?  
  
Athena: That's Jason's van.  
  
Face: Not that one. (Pointed to another van) That one.  
  
Hannibal: You mean that you didn't do that?  
  
Face: No. Mandy?  
  
Mandy: Yeah?  
  
Face: Did you do this?  
  
Mandy: Yeah.  
  
Face: How?  
  
Mandy: I have my ways. I always wanted to say that.  
  
Hannibal: So let's get moving. Hannibal's and B.A.'s into the van.  
  
Jason starts to go into his van. B.A. pulls him back.  
  
B.A.: He means my van.  
  
Jason: I am not going to let one of those crazy fools drive my van!  
  
Face: I'm going to drive it.  
  
Jason: As I was saying, I am not going to let one of those crazy fools drive my van.  
  
Face: I resent that.  
  
Mandy: Is that your new phrase or something?  
  
Face just ignored her.  
  
George: Just let Face drive the van. He is a responsible driver.  
  
Face: Thank you.  
  
George: I mean out of all four, he is the most responsible.  
  
Face: Just go ahead and insult Face, all day long.  
  
Mandy: Hey it gives me a break.  
  
Hannibal: Come on guys, just get into the vans, and we can communicate over the CB's.  
  
Murdock: What's the frequency again B.A.?  
  
B.A.: It's channel 47.  
  
Murdock: Ah. Okay. (And he climbed into the back of the van)  
  
Mandy: See you guys in D.C.  
  
Hannibal: Bye Little Lieutenant.  
  
Jason: You better take good care of my van.  
  
Mandy: Don't worry B.A. Face and I will take good care of it. (And she climbed into the front seat of the van)  
  
Everyone else got into the vans.  
  
When Face started to drive off Hannibal's voice was heard over the C.B.  
  
Athena stood up and grabbed it: Hi Hannibal!!!!  
  
Hannibal: Hi Athena.  
  
Athena: So what's new?  
  
Hannibal: Nothing Athena.  
  
Mandy grabbed the C.B. from Athena.  
  
Athena: How rude. (And she sat back down in her seat)  
  
Mandy: What's up Hannibal?  
  
Hannibal: Do you know what we forgot to do this morning?  
  
Mandy: I don't know.  
  
Hannibal: Eat breakfast.  
  
Face: That's right.  
  
Hannibal: Face, do you know of a place that we can eat at?  
  
Face: Yeah, but it's in Pennsylvania.  
  
Hannibal: That's okay.  
  
Face: All right see you guys there then.  
  
Hannibal: Right. Bye.  
  
  
Murdock and Athena decided that it would be a good idea to take a little nap, because they didn't get enough sleep last night. They fell asleep in a matter of minutes.  
  
Mandy: Ah, revenge time. (And she took out a pair of handcuffs.)  
  
Face: Where did you get those?  
  
Mandy: My dad is a cop. He gave these to me a long time ago.  
  
Face: What are you planning on doing?  
  
Mandy: You'll see.   
  
Mandy got up from her seat, moved to the back and placed one side of the handcuffs on Murdock's hand and then placed the other side to Athena's hand. (So in other words, Mandy handcuffed Murdock and Athena together.)  
  
Mandy went back to her seat.  
  
Face: That's it?  
  
Mandy: Yeah right. (And she took out a pair of Chinese finger traps)  
  
Face: Where did you get those?  
  
Mandy: They were in my family for years.  
  
Face: Oh. But those things are very easy to get off.  
  
Mandy: Not these. They are made special so that only the family knows how to remove them.  
  
Face: Oh.  
  
Mandy moved back to the back and placed it on Athena's fingers. She then went back to her seat.  
  
Face: You know this is fun, but it's not really nice to get revenge all the time.   
  
Mandy: Don't you think that we know that, but we do it anyway.  
  
Face: I didn't get revenge on you.  
  
Mandy: I never said that you couldn't.  
  
Face: I am going to have to think this over. You'll get it just when you last expect it.  
  
Mandy: I look forward to it.  
  
Face and Mandy got into a little discussion.  
  
About a half an hour later Murdock started to stir in his sleep.  
  
Face: He's going to wake up. Show time!  
  
Murdock woke up and tried to stretch, but couldn't and he didn't know why, so he stretched really hard. And because he was handcuffed to Athena when he stretched he pulled Athena and she practically fell on top of him. Athena suddenly woke up.  
  
Murdock: What are you doing over here?  
  
Athena: I don't know. (She tried to move, but she couldn't)  
  
Athena then realized that her fingers were trapped together and she was handcuffed to Murdock.  
  
Athena: MANDY!!!!!  
  
Mandy and Face started to laugh!  
  
Athena: LIEUTENANTS!!!!!!!  
  
Mandy and Face: What?  
  
Athena: What did you do?  
  
Mandy: *I* got revenge on you two.  
  
Murdock: Oh. (And he helped Athena up)  
  
Athena: So you gonna let us go know?  
  
Mandy: No.  
  
Murdock and Athena: What?! Why not!!??  
  
Mandy: This is my revenge I get to undo it whenever I want too. And Athena, don't even try to take those finger traps off. Only I know how to get them off.  
  
Athena: I am so going to get you for this.  
  
Mandy: I look forward to it.  
  
Face: Hey no worries Athena. I've already got a plan.  
  
Athena: good.  
  
Mandy: I look forward to it.  
  
Face: Is that your new phrase or something?  
  
Mandy: Why yes it is?  
  
They drove on.  
  
About 10 minutes later they pulled into a restaurant.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  
  
  



	36. The Sequel Part 8: Foreshadowing (Origin...

I would like to thank my friend and "big Cuz" Tanya for all her help. If it weren't for that special little line I don't think that I would be writing this. So thanks a lot. Okay a little more thanks are to be given. Murdock thanks for getting me on the Jazz! And B.A. thanks for the little fun ideas that you gave me. It was a big help. All of you guys!!!   
  
Summary: The A-Team just got their pardon!! Yea!! Or did they? That's all I can say without giving it away.   
  
  
The New A-Team, The Sequel Part 8: Foreshadowing.  
  
About 10 minutes later they pulled into a restaurant parking lot and everyone got out of their vans.  
  
George: (taking out a cigar, along with Hannibal) Nice place.  
  
Face: Yeah, I got this friend...  
  
Athena: Friend? Friend?! You got a friend?!!  
  
Face: Yes, I have many friends!  
  
Mandy: She didn't mean it as an insult, she...  
  
Athena: Yes I did.  
  
Mandy: Well, who cares. But what she means is that a friend of yours got us all in trouble the last time. Remember?  
  
Murdock: Yeah, but this time we aren't flying a plane.  
  
Mandy: That's not what I mean!  
  
George: Nothing bad is going to happen.  
  
Jason and Mandy: No!!!!  
  
George: What??!!!  
  
Mandy: You just jinxed us!  
  
George: What?  
  
Jason: Do you remember the last time that you said that?  
  
George: No.  
  
Jason: Face and Murdock were meeting Murdock and Face. You said that nothing bad was going to happen and that's when Murdock and Face were jumped.  
  
George: Oh yeah. (Mandy just looked at him. George removed his cigar) Sorry.  
  
They walked into the restaurant. When all of a sudden.....  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
  



	37. The Sequel Part 9: The Double Crosser. (...

  
  
I would like to thank my friend and "big Cuz" Tanya for all her help. If it weren't for that special little line I don't think that I would be writing this. So thanks a lot. Okay a little more thanks are to be given. Murdock thanks for getting me on the Jazz! And B.A. thanks for the little fun ideas that you gave me. It was a big help. All of you guys!!!   
  
Thank you so much Murdock, for pretty much making me write this stuff in here.   
  
Summary: The A-Team just got their pardon!! Yea!! Or did they? That's all I can say without giving it away.   
  
  
The New A-Team, The Sequel Part 9: The Double Crosser.  
  
  
They walked into the restaurant. When all of a sudden...  
  
A voice: FACEY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Face: Tasha!!!!!!! (They met, hugged, and she planted a kiss on his cheek.)  
  
Tasha: How are you doing?  
  
Face: (letting go of her, but she didn't let go of him.) Good. (She still didn't let go, so Mandy walked up to them to try and save him.)  
  
Tasha: And who is this girlie?   
  
Mandy: I am not a girlie, (she said surprisling calmly) I am Face's new girlfriend (Tasha still didn't let go.) and you are touching my property! (She said in a louder voice, Tasha finally let go.) Thank you. (Face, kinda relieved, but also pretty much shocked.)  
  
Tasha: So, Face, going for the younger crowd, now are we?  
  
Mandy: (Placing her arm around his waist.) You got a problem with it?  
  
Tasha: It just looks like you can't be more than 25 years old.  
  
Mandy: Close, I'm 24.  
  
Tasha was just shocked.  
  
Mandy: (Looking up to him, and noticing the red lipstick on his cheek.) AH, honey, you got lipstick all over your cheek. (And she wiped it off.)  
  
Face: (finally talking) Aw, thanks darling. (He kissed her forehead.)  
  
Mandy: No problem.  
  
Tasha: Well, I have to go get back to work. It was nice seeing you again and nice meeting you.  
  
Mandy: Likewise.  
  
Tasha left. Face placed his arm around Mandy's back, and they started to walk to their table.  
  
Face: (said under his breath) I can't believe you Mandy.  
  
Mandy: What? (She was a little nervous thinking that she went a little too far.)  
  
Face: You saved me from that wacko girl.  
  
Mandy: (Letting out a sigh of relief.) Oh no problem, anytime.  
  
At that exact minute they reached the table. Mandy and Face sat next to each other.  
  
Face: Just next time, don't be my girlfriend.  
  
Mandy: (Opening the napkin up and placing it in her lap and said in a calm and cool tone.) Fine have it your way, next time I'll be your wife.  
  
Face opened his mouth, but was silenced when the waiter came and said: Are you ready to make your order?  
  
Mandy: Yes. (She opened her menu up and looked through it and everyone told him what they wanted for breakfast.)  
  
Athena: (Getting up.) I will be back in just a moment. I have to powder my nose. (She left.)  
  
Athena, being as crazy as she is, she got lost. The next thing that she knew she was in a small corridor that had a telephone in it and was overhearing a conversation. She knew that she shouldn't but it was that Tasha girl and it sounded important, so she just listened in. So she thought that, just to be on the safe side she should turn herself invisible.  
  
Tasha: Yes, the A-Team is here. They will be in Washington buy tonight. Yes, Decker, they know nothing of your plan. Yes, sir. Goodbye sir, (and she hung up.)  
  
Athena quickly turned around and looked at a painting that was on the wall, even though she was invisible, she couldn't be sure that she was. She didn't do it in a long time. Tasha walked right past her and didn't even notice her.  
  
Athena: Good it worked!  
  
She found the bathroom, which happened to be right next to her, went in. For some odd reason she climbed out the bathroom window, and came back in through the front door. Tasha saw her, pointed at her in confusion, and decided not to worry about it. Athena then walked back to the table.  
  
Athena: Guys!!  
  
Mandy: Murdock, what is it?  
  
Athena: I just heard Tasha talking to Decker.  
  
Mandy: I don't like this.  
  
Hannibal: What did they say?  
  
Athena: She told him that you were on your way, and that they knew nothing that he was planning.  
  
B.A.: Was that it?  
  
Athena: Was that it? Don't you get it? You guys are walking into a trap!!  
  
Hannibal: Calm down. He is just planning something nice for us.  
  
Athena: What are you talking about?   
  
George: Murdock, you're getting fidgety!  
  
Athena: Wouldn't you if your friends were walking into a big trap!  
  
Mandy: Calm down. You just probably misunderstood.  
  
Athena: I did not!  
  
Jason: Calm down Murdock, you are crazy. Misunderstandings comes with the package.  
  
Murdock: You know actually, there were many a times in which the whole team thought that I misunderstood things and I was right.   
  
Jason: (Looking at Hannibal) Really?  
Hannibal: Yeah he is, but Athena, it has to be a misunderstanding.  
  
Athena: It wasn't a misunderstanding!  
  
Mandy: Murdock, you are just getting paranoid.  
  
Athena: Fine, but Hannibal, you better get a plan in mind of how we can rescue these guys after they get caught.  
  
George: Okay I will. (Just to calm her down. They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence.)  
  
About ten minutes later they got up and went into the vans.  
  
Mandy was driving their van so that Face could get some rest.  
  
After 4 hours they reached D.C.  
  
Mandy: Face, we are here.  
  
Face: Come on, just five more minutes.  
  
Mandy: Lieutenant! Get up!  
  
Face woke up: Oh. Look here we are! Mandy, head over to the Pentagon.  
  
Mandy: Yes, Lieutenant. (And she did so.)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  



	38. The Sequel Part 10: The Capture (Bum, Bu...

I would like to thank my friend and "big Cuz" Tanya for all her help. If it weren't for that special little line I don't think that I would be writing this. So thanks a lot. Okay a little more thanks are to be given. Murdock thanks for getting me on the Jazz! And B.A. thanks for the little fun ideas that you gave me. It was a big help. All of you guys!!!   
  
Thank you so much Murdock, for pretty much making me write this stuff in here.   
  
Summary: The A-Team just got their pardon!! Yea!! Or did they? That's all I can say without giving it away.   
  
  
The New A-Team, The Sequel Part 10: The Capture! (Bum, Bumm, BUMM)  
  
Face woke up: Oh. Look here we are! Mandy, head over to the Pentagon.  
  
Mandy: Yes, Lieutenant. (And she did so.)  
  
They arrived at the Pentagon in plenty of time. Decker watched them as they entered the building.   
  
Decker: The A-Team is here MWA-HA-HA!! (Decker laughed.) The A-Team is finally mine!  
  
Guy standing next to Decker: What about the new A-Team?  
  
Decker: Let them be. They are nothing to me, only the old A-Team matters.  
  
Guy standing next to Decker: Yes sir.  
  
  
An hour later...  
  
Hannibal, Face, B.A., and Murdock were changing into their uniforms when all of a sudden you hear Face scream.  
  
Face: She did it! I can't believe she actually did it! I'm gonna kill her!! (And he starts to walk out.)  
  
Hannibal: (Stops him.) Calm down Face. Just calm down. What's the matter?  
  
Face: (pointing down to his feet.) Look! Pink and green! PINK AND GREEN! (Hannibal looks down at his feet and sees that his toes are painted pink and green. He started to laugh.) Don't laugh. I'm gonna get her!   
  
Hannibal: Calm down.  
  
Face: Hannibal, don't you defend her!  
  
Hannibal: I'm not. (With a smile on his face he continues.) Face, don't kill her, get revenge. It's so much sweeter.  
  
Face: I was thinking about that. (Refer to chapter 7 "A Little Revenge, A Little Conservation".)  
  
Hannibal: Go with that thought. Hey, I'll even help.  
  
Face calmed down and everyone finished getting ready.  
  
  
A half an hour later...  
  
The four entered the Court Room. Face saw Mandy, Athena, George, and Jason sitting in the stands. Face walked over to Mandy.  
  
Face: Mandy, green and pink don't clash. (Mandy looked shocked, she forgot all about that.) Pink and purple would of looked better.  
  
  
Soon...  
  
Decker entered the room.  
  
Hannibal: Hello Decker.  
  
Decker: Hello and good-bye Smith.  
  
Face and Murdock: What?  
  
B.A.: Say What!?  
  
Decker: (Taking out his walkie-talkie.) Come on in.  
  
All of a sudden all the military men came in, they encircled the A-Team and pointed their guns at them.  
  
Athena to George: I hope you have a plan ready Hannibal.  
  
Hannibal: Well, he wasn't planning something nice for us. (Refer to chapter 9 "The Double Crosser.") Sorry Athena.  
  
Athena: I wish I could say that it was all right.  
  
Murdock: Athena, Mandy, take the guys and get out of here!  
  
Mandy: But... But...  
  
Hannibal: Now Lieutenant!  
  
They stood up and left quickly.  
  
Decker: I have you now Smith. Now and Forever!!  
  
Hannibal: (Taking out a cigar, and putting it in his mouth.) We'll see.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
  
  
Athena to George: Well Hannibal  
  
  



	39. The Sequel Part 11: Face's Plan!! (Oh Bo...

I would like to thank my friend and "big Cuz" Tanya for all her help. If it weren't for that special little line I don't think that I would be writing this. So thanks a lot. Okay a little more thanks are to be given. Murdock thanks for getting me on the Jazz! And B.A. thanks for the little fun ideas that you gave me. It was a big help. All of you guys!!!   
  
Summary: The A-Team just got their pardon!! Yea!! Or did they? That's all I can say without giving it away.   
  
  
The New A-Team, The Sequel Part 11: Face's Plan!! (Oh boy!)  
  
Decker: I have you now Smith. Now and Forever!!  
  
Hannibal: (Taking out a cigar, and putting it in his mouth.) We'll see.  
  
  
Later that day...  
  
The four of them are in one big cell.  
  
Face is lying on the bed, Hannibal is trying to form up a plan, B.A. is just sitting there, and Murdock is doing nothing (Surprising ain't it? :))   
  
Suddenly a woman officer comes to the cell and brings them food. Face gets off the bed and goes to the woman.  
  
Woman officer: Here you go guys, food.  
  
Face smiling his pearly white teeth at her: Thank you...  
  
Woman: Judy. (She said shyly.)  
  
Face: Thank you Judy. (She smiled and walked away.)  
  
Face took the tray of food and put it on the bed.   
  
Murdock: FOOD!!!!  
  
B.A. Faceman, what was that?  
  
Face: What was what?  
  
Hannibal: The (trying to imitate Face.) "Thank you Judy" scene.  
  
Face: Well, I was thinking...  
  
Hannibal: Well, that can't be good.  
  
Face: Come on Hannibal!! I was thinking, if I can get this girl to think that I like her maybe I can persuade her to let us out.  
  
B.A.: Say what?? Hannibal, he's as crazy as Murdock.  
  
Murdock took his cup, went to the bars, and started to sing: Nobody knows the trouble I've seen. (He slides his cup along the bars.) Nobody knows my sorrows. (Cup slides again.)  
  
B.A: Shut up fool! Shut up!!  
  
Murdock stops singing and sits down on the bed.  
  
Face: Well, Hannibal what do you think?  
  
Hannibal: The plan is okay, and we'll follow it as long as we can't think of anything else.  
  
  
Outside the jail and a few blocks away, Mandy, Athena, George, and Jason, where sitting in the apartment that Mandy scammed.  
  
Athena: You know Facey, you're getting better and better at this scamming thing as we go along.  
  
Mandy sits on the couch: Why thank you Murdock. Okay, Hannibal what's the plan?  
  
George: Um... we could go down there and form one as we go along.  
  
Jason: What kind of a plan is that?  
  
George: It's something ain't it?  
  
Athena: That's a death plan not a plan.   
  
Mandy: I think we should go and visit them tomorrow and take it from there.  
  
Jason: I think we should go to bed.  
  
George: I second that.  
  
So they went to bed.  
  
The next morning they got up and they were on their way to the jail.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  



	40. The Sequel Part 12: The Ending!!! (Origi...

I would like to thank my friend and "big Cuz" Tanya for all her help. If it weren't for that special little line I don't think that I would be writing this. So thanks a lot. Okay a little more thanks are to be given. Murdock thanks for getting me on the Jazz! And B.A. thanks for the little fun ideas that you gave me. It was a big help. All of you guys!!!   
  
Summary: The A-Team just got their pardon!! Yea!! Or did they? That's all I can say without giving it away.   
  
  
The New A-Team, The Sequel Part 12: The Ending!!!  
  
  
The next morning they got up and they were on their way to the jail.  
  
When they got there they asked a officer if they could go and see the A-Team.  
  
The officer called in and talked to Decker.  
  
Officer: Sir there are four people put here that want to see the A-Team.  
  
Decker: Two men and two women?  
  
Officer: Yes sir.  
  
Decker: Perfect! We can trap them too. Let them go in.  
  
The officer hung up the phone and said: Go on in.  
  
  
When they reached the cell Judy let them in.  
  
Athena: Hannibal!  
  
Hannibal: (Standing up.) What are you guys doing here?  
  
Athena: We came to check up on you. We aren't going to break you out.  
  
Face: What are you doing?  
  
Athena: (In a very low whisper.) So they don't suspect anything.  
  
B.A: They who fool?  
  
Athena: There could be bugs all around here and Decker might be listening to this very conservation.  
  
Everyone: Ooooohhhhhhhh.  
  
Hannibal: No worries kid. Decker knows we are breaking out of here.  
  
Decker and a few officers entered: But not the way that you think Smith. (To an officer.) Cuff them. All eight of them.  
  
Mandy: What?  
  
Decker: Bring them all to the Island.   
  
Athena: BUM BUMM BUMMM  
  
Mandy: What?  
  
Decker: And get rid of them all.  
  
All eight of them: NO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Face: Decker, they did nothing wrong! They're not with us. Decker, you can't do this. Don't do this!  
  
Decker: Some shut this man up. (An officer hit him in the stomach with the butt of his gun, and Face fell to the floor.)  
  
Mandy: Face!! (She freed herself away from the officers and went to him.) Face are you okay? (Face started to moan. Mandy moved the hair that fell in front of his face.) Templeton, are you going to be okay?  
  
Face gave her a weak smile: Aren't I always?  
  
Mandy: No.  
  
Decker: Get them out of here. Put them on the plane.  
  
Neither of the B.A.'s protested because they knew that these were the last few hours that they would be together.  
  
They seated Face next to Mandy, Athena next to Murdock, George next to Hannibal, and Jason next to B.A.  
  
Athena: Murdock, I don't wanna die.  
  
Murdock: Come on, turn that frown upside down. Remember the 1st commandment of a Nighthawk Commando?  
  
Athena and Murdock: Never say die.  
  
Mandy just stayed quiet. Face knew that she was scared, but she never really showed it.  
  
Face: It's going to be okay.  
  
Mandy letting it all out: How is it going to be okay! (She started to cry.) Face, we're going to die! How is that okay?!  
  
Face put his arms around her and tried to calm her down: It's okay Amanda. Hannibal will think of a plan. (Mandy looked at him.) What?  
  
Mandy: That's the first time that you called me by my real name.  
  
Face: It was the first time that you called me by my real name too.  
  
Mandy: I don't think so. Alvin is your first real name.  
  
Face: Mandy! No one is supposed to know that! (Mandy started to laugh.) How did you know?  
  
Mandy: Let's just say I have my ways. (She sat like that with Face all the way to the island.)  
  
  
A few hours later (after talking with the others and saying their good-byes.) they reached the Island and they were set up for an immediate firing squad.  
  
All eight of them were tied to the poles and then blindfolded.   
  
Face: This is all too familiar.  
  
Mandy: But this time Frankie isn't here to save us.  
  
They heard: Ready, (guns were cocked.) aim, Fire!!!!   
  
EVERYTHING FREEZES.  
  
  
(I know what you are all thinking, but if you remember, something like this happened in the Court Martial series. Tell me if you can tell what it is.)  



	41. The Sequel Part 13: What Occured Afterwa...

Note: Do you guys actually think that I would kill the guys off?  
  
Chapter 13: What occurred after chapter 12.  
  
A voice: Mandy. Mandy.  
  
Mandy woke up screaming. She sat up fast hitting heads with George.  
  
George: Mandy are you okay?  
  
Mandy: Okay, okay? You want to know if I'm okay?  
  
George: That's what I was trying to figure out.  
  
Mandy: I'm alive! You're alive! Everyone is still alive!! Of course I'm okay.  
  
George: Okay, why don't you lay back down and get some sleep?  
  
Mandy: NO!! (calming down.) That's one thing that I don't want to do.  
  
George: Okay, then how about coming into the living room and help me form a plan?  
  
Mandy: Yeah.   
  
George: How did Athena ever sleep through all your screaming? I could hear you all the way into my room.  
  
Mandy: I don't know. Athena is just funny that way I guess.  
  
Mandy got out of bed and went into the living room with George and planned on helping think of a plan that was better then her dream.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  



	42. The Sequel Part 14: Creating A Real Plan...

  
I would like to thank my friend and "big Cuz" Tanya for all her help. If it weren't for that special little line I don't think that I would be writing this. So thanks a lot. Okay a little more thanks are to be given. Murdock thanks for getting me on the Jazz! And B.A. thanks for the little fun ideas that you gave me. It was a big help. All of you guys!!!   
  
Summary: The A-Team just got their pardon!! Yea!! Or did they? That's all I can say without giving it away.   
  
  
The New A-Team, The Sequel Part 14: Creating a Real Plan.  
  
George: Mandy, for the first time I don't have a plan. What are we going to do?  
  
Mandy: I don't know. (She was still a bit scared about her dream.) We can't get put in jail because of what we've done, can we?  
  
George: What did we do?  
  
Mandy: Helping the A-Team out.  
  
George: No, we saved them from bad guys. There is no reason why we should be in trouble.  
  
Mandy was relieved: But now that we are gonna help them escape from jail...  
  
Before Mandy could finish her sentence George said: Yeah, we'll be on the run.  
  
Mandy: Great.   
  
George: So what do we do?  
  
Mandy: Well, for starters, we have to go down there and take a look at our surroundings. You know make sure where all the exits are, and plan which one to exit out of and if that one is blocked off then, we have to know where the closets exit is. Stuff like that.  
  
George: Were did you learn that from?  
  
Mandy: I learn from the best. (Gives him a friendly punch in the arm.)  
  
George smiled: Come on let's go wake up the others.   
  
They walked into the rooms and woke up Jason and Athena.   
  
About a half hour later everyone was sitting in the living room listening to Mandy's plan.   
  
Jason: Let's get going.  
  
Athena jumped up: I've got shotgun! (She grabbed her jacket and ran out of the room.)  
  
George: Hey that's my seat!! (He said running after her.)  
  
Mandy looks at Jason: Kids. (Jason laughed.)  
  
A few minutes later they entered the building and went to an office.  
  
Mandy: Could we go visit the A-Team.  
  
Guard sitting behind the desk: Of course you can. Second door on the left leads you to the cells they are in there.  
  
Mandy: Thank you. (She was so happy, this was nothing like her dream.)  
  
Jason: What are you smiling about?  
  
Mandy: We aren't going to die.  
  
Athena: That would make anyone happy.  
  
They entered the hallway and found them quite easily because they were the only ones in there.   
  
Athena: Hannibal!!!  
  
Hannibal: Hey there kid. What are you guys doing here, Mandy?  
  
Mandy: Just visiting our friends.  
  
Hannibal: Yeah, right. I know that you are here to help us escape.  
  
Athena: How did you know?  
  
Murdock: Don't ask, he just knows. He's the Colonel.  
  
Hannibal: Besides, Decker knows that we are breaking out of here.   
  
A voice from behind: Yeah, but not the way you think, Smith.   
  
Mandy: NO!  
  
Everyone just looked at her.  
  
Decker: Tomorrow morning, at dawn, we are shipping you guys out of here.  
  
Mandy: NOOO!!!  
  
Everyone looked at her again.  
  
Decker: You will go to the island...  
  
Athena cut him off: BUM BUMM BUMMM!!  
  
Mandy started to get really scared, she fell to the ground crying.  
  
Everyone, once again, looked at her.  
  
Decker: And there all of you will get an immediate firing squad.  
  
Mandy: Please! No, don't kill us!!  
  
Decker: You, I'm not going to kill you guys. Just them.  
  
Mandy apparently didn't hear him because she just sat there and cried.  
  
Face bent over and dragged her onto her feet.   
  
Face: Mandy, you're making a fool out of yourself.  
  
Athena: Too late.   
  
Decker: Enjoy your last few hours alive. (He left.)  
  
B.A.: Why are you crying you foo'!  
  
Mandy: Uh... just had a bad nightmare and some of the stuff was coincidental.  
  
Hannibal: Uh, I see.  
  
Mandy: Sorry about that outburst.  
  
Murdock: Hey, no problem. (He said in his best gangster voice.) (Just for you H.M.)  
  
Mandy: Don't worry, we have a plan already forming up. Don't we George?  
  
George: We sure do.  
  
Hannibal: If you guys break us out of here. You will be running too. You won't have a normal life.   
  
Athena: And you think it's normal now? (They all laughed.)  
  
Judy walks into the cell.  
  
Judy: Hi, I have your food for you guys.   
  
Face: Why thank you Judy.  
  
Judy: So, who are your friends? (She said in a jealous tone and looking in Mandy's direction.)  
  
Face: Judy, this is Mandy, Athena, Jason, and George.  
  
Judy: Hi. Oh, I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over with.  
  
Jason: That's okay, we were just going anyways. (He left the cell.)  
  
Mandy: See ya later Face.  
  
Face: Bye Mandy. (Mandy left.)  
  
George: Hannibal, we'll be back before you guys leave tomorrow. (He shook his hand and left.)  
  
Athena: Bye. (She was about to leave when she ran to Murdock and gave him a hug.)  
  
Murdock returned the hug and said: Don't you worry little Captain. Everything is going to be all right.  
  
Athena let go and she ran out.  
  
Face looked at Hannibal and Hannibal nodded his head.  
  
Face walked up to Judy: Judy? (Athena, Mandy, Jason, and George all stopped and listened to their conversation.)  
  
Judy: Yes.  
  
Face: What would you say if I asked you to get the key for us and let us out of here?  
  
Judy: I'd ask, what's in it for me?  
  
Face: Come with us. You'll be mine forever.  
  
Judy: Hmmmm... sounds tempting, but what about the Mandy girl?  
  
Face: Oh her. She's no one. I won't see her anymore.  
  
Judy: Okay, I'll be right back with the keys. (She left.)  
  
Face looked at Hannibal and Hannibal gave Face a thumb up.  
  
Mandy, Athena, Jason, and George knew what was going on and they created a little huddle and formed a plan.  
  
They heard Judy coming so they all hid in the shadows, except for Mandy.   
  
Judy grabbed the keys and was about to go back, when Mandy walked up behind her and gave her a Muto chop to the back of her head. (Inside joke.)  
  
Mandy grabbed her and pulled her into a utility closet.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!  
  
  



	43. The Sequel Part 15: The Escape (Original...

  
  
  
I would like to thank my friend and "big Cuz" Tanya for all her help. If it weren't for that special little line I don't think that I would be writing this. So thanks a lot. Okay a little more thanks are to be given. Murdock thanks for getting me on the Jazz! And B.A. thanks for the little fun ideas that you gave me. It was a big help. All of you guys!!!   
  
Summary: The A-Team just got their pardon!! Yea!! Or did they? That's all I can say without giving it away.   
  
  
The New A-Team, The Sequel Part 15: The Escape!  
  
  
Judy grabbed the keys and was about to go back, when Mandy walked up behind her and gave her a Muto chop to the back of her head. (Inside joke.)  
  
Mandy grabbed her and pulled her into a utility closet. In there Mandy switched cloths with her and then tied her up.  
  
Mandy came out of the closet wearing the uniform and hat. She bent down and picked up the keys that Judy dropped.  
  
Athena: Facey that was just so cool!! I can't believe that you gave her the Muto Chop!! WHA!! (She said while giving the air a Muto Chop.)  
  
Mandy: Be right back guys. Stay out of trouble.  
  
Jason: You don't have to tell us twice.  
  
Mandy walked off towards the cell.  
  
Face sees "Judy" walking towards them.  
  
Face: Hannibal here she comes.  
  
Hannibal: Good go with the plan.   
  
Mandy comes up to the door and while she unlocks it Face says: Thanks Darling.  
  
Mandy opens the door and looks up and says: Sure thing Sugar. (She said with a Southern Belle accent.)  
  
Face started to become flustered: Mandy!  
  
Mandy: What? Disappointed that I ain't Judy? I can go back there and get her. (and she starts to turn away.)  
  
Face: No!! (He grabbed Mandy's arm and stopped her. He really did not like Judy.) (I know I know, Face not like a girl, that's a new one. Well, he just didn't like her.)  
Hannibal: (Put a cigar in his mouth. Apparently George gave him one before he left. He put on hand on both Mandy and Faces backs.) Let's go kids.  
  
Mandy started laughing.  
  
Hannibal and Face: What?  
  
Mandy: Face ain't no kid.  
  
Face: Mandy, sush up.  
  
Murdock: Come on let's go. (And he left. Everyone followed.)  
  
Face: So Mandy what's your plan to get out of here?   
  
Mandy turned the corner and saw Athena, George, and Jason running at them.  
  
Mandy: Apparently we run. (And they were all off.)  
  
They ran until they came across a brick wall, that was a dead end.  
  
B.A.: How are we gonna get out of here?  
  
Jason: We make one.  
  
Murdock: Now you guys might be strong, but not that strong.  
  
Jason: I wasn't talking about us. I was talking about this. (He took a piece of dynamite out of his back pocket.  
  
Murdock: Yeah, like you just happened to have one of those in your back pocket.  
  
George: Not really. While we were waiting for Mandy to return we noticed a door and in there was a few boxes of dynamite. So we just took one if needed.  
  
Hannibal: Good thinking Colonel.  
  
George: Thanks.  
  
A voice from down the hallway: There they are.  
  
Another voice: Get them.  
  
Yet another voice: We got them now!  
  
Both A-Teams ran behind some safety. Jason handed the dynamite to Hannibal. Hannibal lit it with his cigar and threw it at the wall.  
  
BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!!!!  
  
The wall blew up.  
  
They ran out and ran to the van. They just barely got away.  
Mandy: (Out of breath.) Where do we go now?  
  
Murdock: The only place we can go to....  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  



	44. The Sequel Part 16: Where Did They Go? (...

I would like to thank my friend and "big Cuz" Tanya for all her help. If it weren't for that special little line I don't think that I would be writing this. So thanks a lot. Okay a little more thanks are to be given. Murdock thanks for getting me on the Jazz! And B.A. thanks for the little fun ideas that you gave me. It was a big help. All of you guys!!!   
  
Summary: The A-Team just got their pardon!! Yea!! Or did they? That's all I can say without giving it away.   
  
  
The New A-Team, The Sequel Part 16: Where did they go?  
  
  
Murdock: The only place we can go to. (He paused the four new A-Team members looked at him.) The bowling alley!!  
  
All four new ones: WHAT??  
  
Jason: What are you talking about, you crazy fool!?  
  
B.A.: Jason, for once Murdock isn't crazy. He's right.  
  
Face: Yeah, I know the guy who owns it and he told me if I ever needed it, I could use it. So we are going there.  
  
All new ones: Ohhhhh.  
  
  
After a few short minutes they got there.  
  
Face opened the door and they all went in. Face turned on the lights.  
  
Murdock: Let's play some bowling!!  
  
Everyone else: Yeah!!  
  
  
After about 15 minutes everyone was having fun. Even though Athena wasn't doing that good, she was having fun. (Hey no offense, but if you want the funny part I had to say that.) Jason and Mandy tried to help her out a bit.  
  
Jason took Athena's bowling ball and said: Murdock, be the pins!!  
  
Before Athena grabbed the bowling ball she fell to the floor screaming. (Sorry, another little inside joke.)  
  
Mandy: Well, she was being like the pins!!  
  
Murdock: Athena, how long was it when you last bowled?  
  
Athena: I haven't bowled in a long time. But in my senior year of high school B.A. and Mandy helped me out and I even played on the bowling team.  
  
Murdock: Hey cool.  
  
Athena took her hair out of her braid that she always had it up in and bowled. She wound up getting a strike.  
  
Hannibal: Nice shot kid.  
  
Athena: Thanks, just needed my hair in my face like it used to be.  
  
Face: Athena, you know you have really nice hair.  
  
Mandy: How would you know? What are you? A girl?  
  
Face: Mandy, I had enough of it!!  
  
Mandy said in a Western like voice: Are you speakin' to me? Are you (pointing at him.) speakin' to me? (Pointing to herself.) You must be cause I see no one else here.   
  
Athena: Uh, Mandy, we are...  
  
Mandy: Shush.  
  
Face: Okay, I am getting a little sick and tired of this. You wanna duke this out?! (He was getting mad.)  
  
Mandy started to laugh: Duke? Duke? Now that we know what you are, how old are you? 80? That is so old fashioned.  
  
Face: That's it. (He went after her.)  
  
Hannibal held him back: Face, stop, stop it.  
  
Face: Let me go Hannibal!  
  
Hannibal: Face, she could so beat you.  
  
Face: I kn... (then realized what Hannibal said.) HANNIBAL!!!  
  
Hannibal let go of Face.  
  
Mandy in her Western like voice again: You want a piece of me Facey?  
  
Face: Nah, you're not worth my time.  
  
Oh that did it! Mandy ran at him at full speed and knocked him over.  
  
George: Hannibal, stop them, they are gonna hurt themselves.  
  
Hannibal: Nah, they'll be okay. (And he sat down in a seat and just watched.)  
  
Athena: Come on you guys!! I could take you both... and at the same time too.  
  
Before they could even pin each other shoots rang out and everyone fell to the floor.  
  
A familiar voice: We got you now!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!  
  
  
  
  
  



	45. The Sequel Part 17: The Fight!!!! (Origi...

I would like to thank my friend and "big Cuz" Tanya for all her help. If it weren't for that special little line I don't think that I would be writing this. So thanks a lot. Okay a little more thanks are to be given. Murdock thanks for getting me on the Jazz! And B.A. thanks for the little fun ideas that you gave me. It was a big help. All of you guys!!!   
  
Summary: The A-Team just got their pardon!! Yea!! Or did they? That's all I can say without giving it away.   
  
  
The New A-Team, The Sequel Part 17: The fight!!  
  
  
A familiar voice: I got you now!!  
  
Hannibal: That's Decker out there.  
  
George: No, really Hannibal? (Being as sarcastic as he could.)  
  
Hannibal: Don't be sarcastic to me little Colonel.  
  
Athena to Mandy: Don't give me attitude girlie. (She said giving her attitude.)  
  
Mandy remembering their little inside joke: Like yours do? (She said in the same attitude like voice.)   
  
Athena: Why do you always say that?  
  
Mandy: Because it's funny.  
  
Athena, under her breath: That's what you think.  
  
Mandy: I heard that!  
  
Athena: Good!  
  
Decker: Smith, you guys come out here one by one, or we'll open fire.  
  
Face: We got hostages in here!! (He screamed.)  
  
Decker: No you don't. Those four so-called "hostages" are the ones who helped you out of jail. We're taking them too.  
  
Jason: Well, there goes our chance to lead a normal life.  
  
Athena: Like it ever was in the first place.  
  
Jason: Speak for yourself. I had a normal life.  
  
Murdock: Will you please be quite Hannibal is trying to form a plan.  
  
Hannibal: All token care of. Mandy and Athena go and hide.  
  
Mandy: But Hannibal.  
  
Hannibal: Don't 'but Hannibal' me Lieutenant. Go and hide.  
  
Mandy: Yes, sir. (She said with VERY little enthusiasm. She and Athena got up and hid.)  
  
Decker: I'm giving you one last chance. Surrender now or we'll open fire.  
  
Hannibal: Now Colonel, why would you do that? This place ain't ours and if you put holes in it, it's going to come out of your own pocket.  
  
Decker: Then what do you suppose I do?  
  
Face: Let us go!  
  
B.A.: Shut up, foo'. Is that all you can do, whine?  
  
Face stayed silent.  
  
Decker: Sorry Peck, not this time. Listen, if you aren't coming out then we're coming in and if we come in we aren't gonna be gentle.  
  
Hannibal: Neither are we.  
  
Decker: Okay Smith, we've given you guys enough time. We're coming in.  
  
Decker and a contingent of men walked into the building only to find it empty and dark.  
  
Hannibal's voice from nowhere, out of darkness: So Colonel, (Decker looked around and trying to follow his voice.) answer me one question. (He didn't wait for a response.) If the pardon was fake from the beginning, then why did you let us go when we first went to D.C.?  
  
Decker: Had to make it look real, to catch you off guard.  
  
Hannibal: Good plan, but not good enough.  
  
Just then black lights were turned on over the pins. The pins glowed purple and the room was lit just a little.  
  
Decker to his men: Split up and look for them.  
  
Two of his men went one way and the other two went the other way. Soon Decker heard scuffling. Jason and B.A. were taking care of two of MP's while George and Murdock were on the other two.)  
  
Decker: Rogers, Walkers, Summers, Winters?   
  
Hannibal: They lost.  
  
Decker: Show yourself.  
  
Hannibal lit a match and was right behind Decker: Hi.  
  
Decker didn't wait for small talk this time he took his gun and hit him in the stomach. Hannibal doubled over.  
  
Athena: HANNIBAL!! NO!!!!!!!  
  
Decker followed the scream and found Athena. He grabbed her by the back of the collar and she tried to wiggle out of his grasp.  
  
Hannibal, holding his stomach in pain: No, don't touch her!!   
  
Decker never got a chance to talk. A bowling pin went flying past his head.  
  
Decker turned around: You are going to have to do better then that Miss. Deck!!  
  
Athena took her free hand and punched him in the nose, making him released her. Right after that Mandy threw another pin at him and hit him right in the head, knocking him out immediately.  
  
Athena: Nice job Mandy!! (She slapped her a high five.)  
  
Mandy: Not too bad yourself, Captain.  
  
Face: Let's get out of here before he wakes up.  
  
They helped Hannibal out of the building and drove off.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!  
  
  



	46. The Sequel Part 18: After the Fight (Ori...

I would like to thank my friend and "big Cuz" Tanya for all her help. If it weren't for that special little line I don't think that I would be writing this. So thanks a lot. Okay a little more thanks are to be given. Murdock thanks for getting me on the Jazz! And B.A. thanks for the little fun ideas that you gave me. It was a big help. All of you guys!!!   
  
Summary: The A-Team just got their pardon!! Yea!! Or did they? That's all I can say without giving it away.   
  
  
The New A-Team, The Sequel Part 18: After the Fight.  
  
Decker woke up in a chair in the bowling alley and he rubbed his painful head.  
  
A guy's voice with an Australian accent: Hello there, mate.  
  
Decker: Who are you? And were are the eight people who where here earlier?  
  
Guy: Well, my name is Jack and I don't know about any eight people. I got here about 15 minutes ago and there was no one here but you.  
  
Decker: Is there anyone here who would be able to tell me if there was anyone else here? (He walked up to Jack and just suddenly started starring at him.)  
  
Jack: Hey come on, you're creepin' me out mate. Stop it. (Decker stopped.) Let me go get the owner. Maybe he can help you.  
  
Decker: You go do that.  
  
Jack went into the back room and very soon the owner came out.  
  
Decker started to laugh: Boy, Hannibal, that is one awful disguise. (He took a hold of the guy's mustache and pulled.)   
  
Owner: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Decker let go.) What is wrong with you?!   
  
Decker: I am so sorry, sir.  
  
Owner: Get out of here! NOW!!!  
  
Decker walked to the door and turned around: I am sorry.  
  
Owner: NNNNOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!!!!!   
  
Decker turned around and someone was honking. He looked out the door and Hannibal removed his disguise, smiled and waved. Decker's jaw hit the ground.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!  



	47. The Sequel Part 19: A Talk With An Old F...

I would like to thank my friend and "big Cuz" Tanya for all her help. If it weren't for that special little line I don't think that I would be writing this. So thanks a lot. Okay a little more thanks are to be given. Murdock thanks for getting me on the Jazz! And B.A. thanks for the little fun ideas that you gave me. It was a big help. All of you guys!!!   
  
Summary: The A-Team just got their pardon!! Yea!! Or did they? That's all I can say without giving it away.   
  
  
The New A-Team, The Sequel Part 19: A talk with an old friend.  
  
(I am dedicating this chapter to my new friend, Murdock in CA.)  
  
  
That night Murdock flew everyone to Chico, CA. They wanted to get away from Decker for a little while so that he could cool off for a little while.  
  
Mandy and Face scammed a place to stay at. While everyone was just talking, Athena took out Mandy's Lab Top computer and went on AOL.  
  
Athena said to herself: Ooooooooooo!!!! Lindsey's on!!!  
  
Athena started to talk to her friend who she hasn't seen, in like never.  
  
After a little while Athena got off the computer and went to go and talk with the rest.  
  
Hannibal started to tell everyone the story AGAIN!! Hannibal loved Decker's expression.  
  
Athena: Hannibal, you are a weird one.  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door.  
  
Mandy: Who could that be? No one knows that we are here.  
  
Athena: Just stop wondering and answer the door.  
  
Mandy got up and answered the door. She looked confused for a second and then realized who it was: LINDSEY!!   
  
Lindsey walked into the room and gave hugs to all her friends.  
  
Mandy: Lindsey, I have seen you in like never.  
  
Lindsey: I know. Murdock was talking to me on the computer just a little while ago and told me that you guys where in town, so I stopped by.  
  
Athena: Murdock, you have to meet our new friends. (She grabbed her arm and brought her into the other room. When Lindsey saw who their new friends were her eyes just widened.) This Hannibal Smith, (she shook his hand) Templeton Faceman Peck, (shook hands) B.A. and H.M. Murdock. Everyone, this is Murdock, a.k.a. Lindsey.  
  
Murdock: I am so popular.  
  
B.A.: Shut up foo'!  
  
Hannibal: So, you got a team too?  
  
Lindsey: Yeah.  
  
Murdock: So COOL!!  
  
They sat down and talked for a while. Lindsey got to become very good friends with the original A-Team.  
  
Lindsey stood up to leave: Well I have to be going now.  
  
Mandy: So soon? You just got here.  
  
Lindsey: Yeah, but I have to get going. It was really nice seeing you guys.  
  
Mandy: I know.   
  
Athena: Just make sure it doesn't feel like forever before you see us again.  
  
Lindsey: Don't you worry. If you guys need any help, you know where to find me.  
  
Mandy: Thank you, Captain.  
  
Lindsey: Just stay out of trouble, Lieutenant.  
  
Athena: Too late.  
  
Lindsey gave all her friends hugs goodbye and left.  
  
Murdock: She's really nice.   
  
Hannibal: I know.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!  
  
Okay, one more chapter to go guys!!  
  



	48. The Sequel Part 20: Face Get His Revenge...

I would like to thank my friend and "big Cuz" Tanya for all her help. If it weren't for that special little line I don't think that I would be writing this. So thanks a lot. Okay a little more thanks are to be given. Murdock thanks for getting me on the Jazz! And B.A. thanks for the little fun ideas that you gave me. It was a big help. All of you guys!!!   
  
Summary: The A-Team just got their pardon!! Yea!! Or did they? That's all I can say without giving it away.   
  
  
The New A-Team, The Sequel Part 20: Face Gets His Revenge!!  
  
Lindsey just left and it was getting pretty late.   
  
Face yawned and stretched: I think that it's time for bed.  
  
Mandy: Why don't we have a little camp out right here.  
  
Face: Come on Mandy! There's a soft bed in there just calling my name and you want me to... (Face thought for a minute, "Time to get my revenge in order!!!") Okay.  
  
Everyone looked shocked.  
  
Face: What?  
  
Mandy: Nothing it's just that we usually have to pull teeth to get you to do something.  
  
Athena got an idea, looked at Face, and was about to open her mouth when Face nodded his head. Athena said to herself: YES!!!  
  
Face: I am gonna go and get some snacks ready while you guys set up in here.  
  
George: Okay.  
  
Athena: I'll go help Face.  
  
They went into the kitchen together.   
  
Athena: So, what's the plan Lieutenant?  
  
Face: She is ticklish right?  
  
Athena: Ticklish? Mandy? OF COURSE!!  
  
Face: Shhhhhh!  
  
Athena: So what's the plan?  
  
Face: Find a way to tell the rest of the guys, then later on tonight we dog pile her, and tickle her senseless!  
  
Athena: I like how your mind works. But you do know that she WILL get us back.  
  
Face: And I'll be waiting for it.  
  
Athena walked to the doorway: B.A.'s will you help us bring in the milk.  
  
Both B.A.'s got up and walked into the kitchen.  
  
B.A., looked around and saw no milk: There ain't any milk in here.  
  
Athena: Yeah, but we have to tell you something.  
  
The B.A.'s and Athena got into a little huddle and Athena told them Face's plan.  
  
Jason: Face, for once, your plan is good.  
  
Face didn't know if that was a being true or sarcastic so he just said: Thanks a lot.   
  
  
Meanwhile in the other room...  
  
Murdock: What is taking them so long?  
  
Mandy: I don't know, go check it out. Face probably got his finger stuck down the sink.  
  
Murdock laughed and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Murdock noticed that everyone was talking at once: Hold it!!  
  
Everyone else: SHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Murdock: What?  
  
Athena told him Face's plan.  
  
Murdock: It's a good plan, but don't you think that with all of our weight combined, we will crush her?  
  
Face: Good point. I think she can handle it.  
  
Murdock: That's nice.  
  
Hannibal came into the kitchen: Are we having a family meeting without the rest of the family?  
  
Face: No, we were just planning my revenge. (He told Hannibal about his plan.)  
  
Hannibal: But don't you think that we'll crush her?  
  
Murdock: My point exactly.  
  
Face: All right. All right. B.A.'s you can't join in with the dog pile.  
  
Jason: What? Why not?  
  
Face: You guys are too muscular. Especially you Jason. You are WAY to muscular.  
  
Jason: Fine!  
  
Hannibal: I'll just sit back and hold one of her arms down.  
  
Face: Fine suit yourself.  
  
Hannibal: Don't you think that some of us should be getting back in there so she doesn't seem SUSPICIOUS!  
  
Face: Oh yeah, B.A.'s go. Go. Hannibal you too!  
  
The B.A.'s and Hannibal get back to the room.  
  
Mandy looks at them.  
  
Jason: What?  
  
Mandy: The milk?  
  
Hannibal: That was their department not mine.  
  
B.A.: We're all out of it.  
  
George got up: All righty then, I am gonna get something to drink. Mandy what can I get you?  
  
Mandy: Just something with flavor in it.  
  
George: Okay.  
  
George went into the kitchen, went to the fridge and got some juice stuff out.  
  
George: What are you guys doing in here?  
  
Athena: We are planning Facey's revenge on Facey.  
  
George: What?  
  
Athena told him what they were planning on doing.  
  
George: Count me in!   
  
Face: Come on, we have to get in there before she suspects something.  
  
So they all went into the other room.  
  
When they all walked into the other room Mandy looked at them and got suspicious, but they didn't do anything right away.  
  
They sat down and watched "Breakfast at Tiffany's" everybody LOVES that movie (:)) and "Fatman and Little Boy" Murdock loves that movie, but no one knows why.  
  
After the movies Mandy and Athena started to flip through the stations.  
  
Athena: OH MY GOSH!!!   
  
Face: What?  
  
Athena and Mandy: Battlestar Gallictia!  
  
Face: What?  
  
Mandy: Look.  
  
Everyone looks.  
  
Murdock: Wow!  
  
Face: What?  
  
Murdock: That guy looks familiar.  
  
Mandy: It's Starbuck and if you ask me he looks like a young Templeton Peck.  
  
Face: It does not.  
  
Mandy: You know, now that I get a closer look, you're right. He is MUCH more cuter.  
  
Face looks at everyone, everyone knows what to do, and stands up.  
  
Mandy looks at them all: What are you guys up too?  
  
Face: Nothing really?  
  
Mandy: Yes you are.  
  
Face: Okay you got me. DOGPILE MANDY! (Face, George, Murdock, and Athena dog pile Mandy.)   
  
Mandy: What are you guys doing? I can barely breath!  
  
Face: Hannibal, B.A.'s pin her arms and legs down.  
  
When they did so Face, George, Murdock, and Athena got off of Mandy.  
  
Mandy: What are you going to do to me?  
  
Face didn't answer her.  
  
Mandy: Hannibal, B.A.'s what did I ever do to you guys?  
  
They didn't answer her.  
  
Mandy: I am so going to get you guys, for whatever you are going to do to do.  
  
Hannibal: And we look forward to it.  
  
Face: Captain's you ready. (Murdock and Athena smile and nodded.) Start tickling!  
  
So they did.  
  
Mandy screamed in a laughter sort of way: Noooooooooo. Come on guys!!!!  
  
They didn't stop though.  
  
Mandy: Guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone started to laugh and smile.  
  
EVERYTHING FREEZES.  
  
  
Author note: There it is guys! I hope that you enjoyed it. I just want to say thanks to the rest of my team for all their help, and thanks to "Murdock" for all the help. Thanks to the "Murdock in C.A." too. She helped me with this title! :) Hey, a Christmas story is next. Just simple. Not sure when it'll be up though. I have a few other stories that I am working on too. It will be up soon though. I hope! Thanks to all my reviewers too. Without them, I don't think that I would have had the courage to keep going. Thanks for all the positive reviews. :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
